trahison
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunarusasu. du spoil je pense. Naruto apprend la trahison de Sasuke envers son maître et décide de le rejoindre sur un coup de tête, le trouvant vraiment... y'aura 7 chaps enfin 6 car un double à un moment.
1. le ralliement

**_Qu'est ce que j'aurais du mal à mettre cette fic online (j'ai bien du recopier 10 pages, c'est pour ça que si la mise en page vous semble zarb, ce sera peut etre normal), m'enfin c'est fait maintenant. enfin fait...y'aura en tout 7 chap et ceci n'est que le premier. tout ça parce que j'ai moins le temps d'écrire vu que je suis de retour chez moi, mais aussi parce que cette fic fait 100 pages words...bon y'aura quelques lemons dans de futurs chap, tous précisés._**

**_c'est du Sasunarusasu (oui oui), pas mal de spoil aussi vu que je lis les scan et que j'aime avancer avec l'hist originale. _****_M m'a bien aidé à trouver mes mots (oui je suis une idiote qui doit mimer les mots pour les trouver...quand des gens m'entourent je dois avoir l'air bien plus que simplement stupide...hem) donc je la remercie grandement pour ça XD_**

**_au passage je remercie les reviewers aventureux, ceux qui ne craignent pas de donner leurs avis...ils ont raison, en même temps je mords pas lol. bon j'arrête mon blabla, je posterai un ou deux chap par semaine suivant mon humeur ou mes avancées sur autres fics. jusque là bonne lecture _**

* * *

**_Trahison_**

**_chap 1 : le ralliement._**

Un cri d'enfant dans la rue le tira de son sommeil. Il laissa l'atmosphère l'imprégner doucement, un réveil tout en douceur et dont il pouvait profiter un minimum. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de réveil dans un bon lit. Le sien était un peu étroit maintenant, mais cela le satisfaisait pour ce qu'il en faisait pour le moment. Après quelques étirements, il se leva, son pas traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Un regard dans le miroir en passant pour aller jusqu'à sa douche le fit s'arrêter un court instant, assez pour voir un mauvais rictus lui être renvoyé. Sa tête était digne d'un enterrement. Lorsqu'il sortit quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un large sourire. Son masque. Il s'en alla d'un pas leste vers l'Ichiraku, son ventre lui réclamant ce qu'il aimait tant mangé. Devant son bol fumant, il continuait d'afficher une bonne humeur, toujours égale à lui même. Il parlait de tout et de rien avec le patron de l'établissement et le quitta peu après pour son entraînement.

Sur la route y menant, il salua une équipe partant en mission de loin, et stoppa quelques instants pour parler à Iruka qui venait de leur donner la mission. Une fois arrivé sur son lieu habituel, il s'échauffa, jetant au loin sa veste, s'étirant, courant un peu. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il prit place sur une branche haute d'un arbre peu éloigné et ayant survécu au carnage qu'il avait fait. Nez au vent, il semblait endormi. Sakura le regardait d'en bas, venant d'arriver en silence. Mais ses yeux bougeaient de droite à gauche sous ses paupières, elle savait ce que cela pouvait signifier, soit il dormait et rêvait, soit il parlait avec le bijuu.

Elle grimpa jusqu'à lui, s'accoudant sur ses cuisses (à elle hein), pour se mettre à son niveau, il ouvrit des yeux grenat et un sourire automatique vint lui couvrir la face. Un coup de vent lui rabattit ses mèches rosées devant les yeux, elle les cligna rapidement, et découvrit ses yeux azur déjà de retour. Il ne disait rien, et elle avait presque peur de briser ce silence.

-Naruto?

-Hm?

-Hokage sama veut nous voir.

-Une mission?

-Je pense.

-...

-Qu'est ce que tu as Naruto ? le blond avait l'air mélancolique comme jamais.

-Je sais pas...j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui est spécial...pas toi?

-Pas vraiment.

-...c'est pas grave.

La gratifiant d'un sourire encore plus éblouissant, il lui tendit la main qu'elle ne prit pas tout de suite. Alors partant d'un grand rire, il la souleva comme une mariée, se jeta dans le vide et se réceptionna sans aucun mal au sol, mais il était d'humeur joueuse.

-Aaieuuu

-Quoi?

-T'aurais pas pris du poids ? j'ai mal aux jambes là.

-BAKA !!!! tu vas voir si j'ai pris du poids !!!

Elle continua de hurler et le frappa, plus pour le sport que par réelle vexation. Il continua de la tirer par la main en riant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'envoit valser plus loin d'une baffe, et puis Saï arriva en les saluant à renfort de surnom stupide. Elle continua donc de poursuivre le brun au lieu du blond et ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au bureau qui les attendait. Dans un couloir ils croisèrent Kakashi qui les salua gaiement et se joignit à eux.

L'équipe 7 se tenait à présent dans le bureau de Tsunade qui tenait un parchemin qu'elle lisait attentivement, une mission allait leur être confiée concernant une affaire d'espionnage périlleuse qui pourrait les informer sur l'Akatsuki. La Godaime ouvrit la bouche, prête à leur expliquer, mais une ombre s'invita dans son bureau en passant par la fenêtre dans un grand fracas car glissant sur des piles de paperasses et se prenant le mur lui faisant face. Se relevant aussi sec, laissant derrière lui une énorme fissure.

-Tsunade!

-Jiraya ? la cinquième le regarda un sourire aux lèvres en le voyant se tenir le dos d'une main comme un veillard ayant un lumbago.

-J'ai des nouvelles...effarantes!!! écoute!

-...elle n'eut même pas le temps de placer un mot qu'il continua.

-Orochimaru est mort! Il avança jusqu'à son bureau, bras écartés, un peu penché en avant. Sasuke l'a trahis !!! J'ai appris ça d'un informateur sûr !! son repère s'est vidé et j'ai même pu voir sa...sa forme...si tu vois de quoi je parle et ...

-ET SASUKE ??!! Naruto venait de se jeter sur lui, l'attrapant par sa tunique au niveau du col, le foudroyant de ses yeux azuréens.

- Na... Naruto? qu'est ce que tu...

-Et pour Sasuke!!!! le blond insista, l'air menaçant.

-Il réunist une bande surpuissante, il se fait un groupe.

-Et?

-Et je ne sais pas, c'est trop frais pour connaître quoi que ce soit!

Le regard de Naruto changea, tous le remarquèrent, il se vida un instant, un bref et miniscule instant, puis il s'emplit de flammes et se tourna vers la fenêtre extérieur, regardant le ciel. Sa bouche affichait un énorme sourire, sa face une détermination qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Naruto? Sakura s'avança, voulant le prendre par la manche mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide.

-NARUTO !!! l'Hokage voyait qu'il ne les écoutait pas et continuait de s'avançer vers la fenêtre.

-...

-N.A.R.U.T.O !!!

-...Le blond se retourna enfin, semblant prendre conscience de leurs présences.

-Que veux tu faire? tu ne penses quand même pas le rejoindre !!! tu vas trahir le village!!! Tsunade hurlait presque, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Tout son être lui criait son bonheur et sa confiance.

-Vous ne comprenez pas Baa-chan?

-Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas ? elle fit un pas en avant et lui, un en arrière, s'approchant encore plus de la fenêtre. Sakura voulut se lancer sur lui et hésita l'espace d'une seconde.

-Sasuke n'a pas trahis...Il n'a saisit qu'une opportunité...il a trouvé et tenté un raccourci épineux et il l'a traversé. Le sourire du blond gagnait en intensité, il se rappelait ce qu'il avait dit, Il n'y avait jamais de raccourci possible, mais Sasuke en avait trouvé un. Et pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas abruptement, il en était sur, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

-NARUTO !!! Sakura s'élança, mais il avait déjà disparut par la fenêtre.

-JIRAYA avec moi! KAKASHI, SAI postez des anbus si jamais Sasuke tente de revenir c'est notre chance!

-Et moi?

-Suis moi Sakura, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour l'arrêter et de trois pour le raisonner.

Ils s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, mais Naruto courait vite, très vite, ils n'avaient jamais vu ça. Tous les regards convergeaient vers eux, voir la cinquième en pleine course poursuite était une première, mais la voir en compagnie de son élève et de son compagnon était encore plus impressionnant, voire même inquiétant. Et cela en particulier parce qu'elle était à la poursuite d'une personne que beaucoup n'aimait pas. Elle hurla au blond de s'arrêter mais il ne le fit pas.

Ils le bloquèrent cependant à la sortie du village, un groupe d'anbus leur faisait face. Sa face ne montrait que dégoût. Il frémissait de rage, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, frustré de ne pouvoir continuer sa route, regardant à droite et à gauche, cherchant l'ouverture qui lui permettrait de se glisser plus loin dans sa fuite.

-NARUTO !!!

-...Le blond se retourna vers la blonde.

-Ne te précipite pas, que veux tu faire? le trouver ? et ensuite ? tu crois qu'il t'acceptera ? il te tuera !!!

-Non. Il aurait pu me tuer plus d'une fois.

-Cela montre que tu es plus faible quel ui, pourquoi te prendrait-il dans son équipe ?

-...je n'ai pas envie de vousl e dire. Le blond fronçait les sourcils, vexé.

-Tchhh, elle s'avança pour l'attraper mais Sakua fut plus rapide à bouger.

-BAKA !!! se précipitant sur lui, pleurant presque, elle arma sa main. ET MOI ALORS !!!

-Nous n'avons pas envie de te mettre en danger...

-NOUS ??? NE PARLE PAS EN SON NOM !!! La baffe de la rosée claqua, le sourire de Naruto reprit...et le clone s'effaça.

-QU'EST CE...

-GARDE MAXIMUM, RETROUVEZ NARUTO, SAKURA JIRAYA ALLEZ Y MAINTENANT JE VOUS ENVOIS DU RENFORT ET...

-Calme toi Tsunade. Jiraya lui posa sa main sur l'épaule, l'air rave, des ridules prononcées aux coins des lèvres.

-...

-On ne sais même pas qu'elle direction il a prit, on ne sait même pas ou il compte le rejoindre...

-...Pourquoi pourquoi...Sakura pleurait, plusieurs sentiments se mêlaient en elle, sa colère et son impuissance prenant beaucoup trop de place. elle évacua tout ça d'un coup de poing sur le sol qui fit voltiger très haut des monceaux de terre.

-Calmez vous vous deux. On ne peut rien faire pour le moment...

-Faites venir les Hyuga, on va former plusieurs équipes...je veux Shikamaru...on aura un meilleur stratège et on perdra sûrement moins de temps...

-...Sakura se tourna vers elle, voyant qu'elle ne s'adressait à personne d'autre qu'à elle et Jiraya.

-Réunion le plus tôt possible dans mon bureau.

-Bien.

-EXECUTION !!!

-...Les trois ombres se séparèrent, chacun dans une direction précise.

-Se rend t-il seulement compte du pouvoir qu'il a ? et si l'Akatsuki s'emparait de lui?...pauvre imbécile, tu es toujours trop impatient. Tsunade ruminait toute seule, cherchant dans ses bonds de voir l'ombre de Naruto, mais rien.

Naruto fonçait toujours, il avait réussi, son clone avait rempli sa mission, il n'était plus dans le village depuis un moment. Il courait comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses, ne stoppant pas une seconde, ne prenant aucun repos. Les arbres passaient près de lui à une vitesse folle et au bout de quelques heures, il vit se profiler une énorme cascade surmontée de deux immenses statues. Il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle et reprit sa respiration, essouflé tout de même par sa course, les joues rouges. Il prit un peu d'eau et se redressa après l'avoir bue, cherchant, attendant, trépignant.

Il gravit quelques pierres, marcha sur l'eau, se rendant sur l'autre berge, regardant à droite et à gauche avec impatience, accélérant parfois le pas. Il n'y avait rien, alors il se mit à sauter de bord en bord, montant toujours plus haut. Sur la tête du Shodaime, il put voir loin, mais toujours rien. Prenant place sur l'un des rebords, il souffla d'impatience, continuant à chercher des yeux ou il pouvait y avoir un campement, laissant ses doigts pianoter sur la pierr. Et là, dans un mouvement tellement rapide qu'il sembla apparaître de nulle part, son équipier apparut près de lui sur la même statue d'il y avait quelques années, le regardant avec toujours autant de calme que par le passé.

Sasuke malgré son attitude blasé était tout sharingan dehors, il fixait Naruto sans ciller, les bras ballant, droit et ne se départait pas de son air orgeuilleux. Il détaillait son ancien coéquipier des pieds à la tête, ce dernier était toujours habillé de la même façon, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, se jaugeant, puis Naruto murmura son nom alors que les bruits alentuor reprenaient doucement à ses oreilles et qu'un vent tiède balaya quelque peu la scène.

-Sasuke?

-...

-Hey Sa...

-Tsss Usuratonkachi...que fais tu ici ? Il fronçait les sourcils et Naruto n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression qu'il avait.

-Et toi ?

-...sa face ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-Jiraya m'a dit...Naruto préférait continuer, n'étant pas là pour se disputer ni se prendre la tête futilement...tu as donc tué Orochimaru ?

-...Seul un rictus lui répondit.

-Je savais que tu...Sasuke? mais le brun n'était plus face à lui, réapparaissant dans son dos, passant un bras autour de sa gorge et la serarnt quelque peu en le rapprochant de son torse.

-Et qu'attends tu ?

-...Tu cherches une équipe...

-Huhuhuhu

-Je veux en faire parti.

-Tu te crois assez fort pour l'intégrer?

-...

-...par ailleurs je l'ai déjà. Naruto tiqua, ainsi le brun n'avait pas besoin de lui.

-Ne te fais pas prier Teme, et puis je suis ce que ton frère cherche.

A ces mots, le bras se raidit un instant, lui enserrant un peu plus la gorge et l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Naruto sentait le souffle du brun contre son oreille, il le savait peser le pour et le contre. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas était que Sasuke souriait avec un regard assez doux et qu'il avait les yeux perdus sur lui. Et puis il regarda au loin, enleva son bras du blond et recula d'un pas.

-Hn.

-Héhéhéhé.

Le sourire de Naruto était immense malgré une petite lueure triste au fond de ses yeux. Le brun le regarda, toujours aussi peu expressif. Naruto ne s'était pas levé, les jambes toujorus dans le vide et l'Uchiha prit place à ses cotés, laissant lui aussi ses jambes dans le vide, et regarda au loin. Cette attitude surprit le blond qui ne le resta pas longtemps car il n'arrivait plus à contenir sa joie. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, toute sa colère de sa trahison l'avait quitté quelques heures auparavant.

-Lâche moi baka.

-Nnaaaoooon, suis troooop content ! Héhéhé.

-Hmpf.

-Héhéhéhé, mais Naruto s'écarta ne voulant pas trop le foutre en rogne.

-Ta décision est faite, tu trahis le village ?

-Non.

-...

-Je viens juste aidé un ami...mon ami le plus important...et puis j'y retournerais si je survis. Mais son sourire montrait au brun qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur leur réussite, même si il ne connaissait pas encore les acolytes de son rival.

-...Te pardonneront-ils ?

-...Naruto ne répondit pas, ses yeux non plus, rien. Sasuke ne savait pas à quoi pensait son compagon qui venait de le lâcher et tourna la face au loin, regardant le paysage.

-...comment as tu su?

-Quoi ? Que tu m'attendais ?

-Peuh, qui t'attendais baka ?

-Hahahaha, tu as détourné les yeux teme ! hahaha, j'ai donc raison ! hein ! hein !

-Comment as tu su que je serais ici...

En cet instant, Sasuke s'était déjà redressé, se mettant de dos pour qu'il ne puisse lire en lui, s'acheminant vers la paroi abrupte. Il sauta et s'adhèra à la paroi de la falaise alors que le blond, qui l'avait suivi, le regardait monter. Sasuke s'arrêta après deux pas, tournant la tête et eut l'air extrêmement fatigué en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Lentement, il tendit vers le le blond sa main. Ce dernier gloussa de bonheur et mit sa main dans la sienne, Sasuke faisait toujours comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais il regardait toujours en arrière pour l'aider. Grimpant à ses cotés, il se décida enfin à répondre.

-Je me suis dit déjà que tu aurais pu me tuer plus d'une fois, si tu ne l'as pas fait c'est que tu as, d'une manière ou d'une autre besoin de moi.

Son sourire devenait plus large au possible, ses yeux se fermant presque sous l'effet de se bonheur. Sasuke qui le regardait en coin ferma un faible instant les yeux, s'empêchant de sourire, pensant déjà à quoi lui servirait son compagnon.

-...

-Ensuite, l'Hermite pervers nous a dit que tu réunissais une équipe et je me suis dit que si tu en faisais une, tu rechercherais des gens forts...je pense l'être suffisamment...

-L'Hermite...

-Jiraya, troisième sannin, tu l'as vu quand...

-Quand Itachi m'a mit à terre. D'un coup, la bonne humeur du blond lui dit au revoir.

-Hem, ouais enfin...ensuite, il ne faut pas oublier que j'attire l'Akatsuki comme un aimant.

-...ça ne réponds pas à ma question, idiot.

-Hein ? non mais j'y viens, pfff, soit pas pressé comme ça. Et donc, comme j'allais le dire, je ne savais pas que tu serais ici, je le pressentais c'est tout. Je savais que tu ne viendrais pas au village, alors je me suis dit : le lieu le plus proche, un lieu que l'on connaît...ça a fait tilt.

-Tu as fait subir à ton cerveau un entraînement draconien ? un rictus s'était emparé des lèvres de l'Uchiha.

- Baka. Mais Naruto souriait tout heureux de voir son compagnon être enfin lui.

-...

-Qu'est ce qui te gêne Sasuke ?

-...

-Ton regard a changé, donc y'a un truc que t'aimerais savoir.

-Je sais de quoi tu étais capable Dobe. Sous etnendre qu'il était fort sembler lui écorcher la bouche. Mais aujourd'hui...

-...

-Je voulais me battre contre toi, mais tout deux affaiblis, ça deviendrait dangereux...

-Hn...je me suis fait un membre de l'Akatsuki...et j'ai faillit tuer Jiraya lorsque que j'ai voulu lui apprendre un jutsu...et n'oublis pas, j'ai un démon en moi.

-...La dernière fois... tu était à une queue...

-J'en contrôle trois maintenant...mais à quatre...Le regard azur fixait ceux de son compagnon, cherchant à y lire si se serait suffisant pour lui.

-Bien. Le brun eut un nouveau rictus. C'est par là. Le brun bifurquait entre les arbres. Je vais te présenter aux quelques membres que j'ai rassemblés.

-OK...Sasuke ?

-Hn ? le brun l'entraînait à travers la petite forêt qu'il avait déjà arpenté plus jeune et filait entre les branches, de plus en plus vite.

-Sakura ...

-Elle nous gênera plus qu'autre chose. Il partit au trot battant à la course n'importe quel sprinter professionnel. Naruto le suivait, ne se plaignant pas de la vitesse qu'il suivait sans problème.

- Elle est devenu l'élève du nouvelle Hokage, elle peut te guérir presque tout tu sais.

-...l'avertir maintenant serait trop dangereux. Elle se ferait certainement suivre.

- Et si je te disais que j'avais pensé à tout mais que j'attends que tu acceptes?

-Quoi ?

-...L'Uchiha regarda son compagnon qui ne plaisantait apparemment pas. Il stoppa donc sa course et l'autre fit de même à ses côtés.

-Sti tu es d'accord, elle est là d'ici une demi heure, une heure.

-...Tu seras responsable de sa vie.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire, ne lui disant pas que ce ne serait pas la peine, joignit ses mains et prit place à même le sol. A quelques kilomètres de là, la rosée, assise sur une branche, vit un fourré en contrebas s'agiter. Une petite ombre orangée en sortie, elle prit forme et devint un petit renard à neufs queues. Elle sauta près de lui et l'animal leva ves elle ses yeux d'un bleu ciel d'été. La bête avait l'air de sourire, fit un pas en arrière et elle le suivit alors qu'il s'élançait. Après tout, il l'avait déjà guidé du village à ici alors qu'un clone lui ressemblant parfaitement avait pris sa place.

Elle arriva aux cascades au bout de trois quarts d'heure. Le petit animal descendi le long d'une paroi, cherchant à rester à l'abri des regards indiscret, longeant les murs, gardant un oeil sur la jeune fille qui trébucha sur une pierre instable et qui faillit tomber à l'eau. Le renard attendit qu'elle se relève et se reprenen un instant, puis la mena jusqu'à un passage et grimpa finalement le long d'une paroi.

Sakura fit de même, elle le suivit le plus rapidement possible, oubliant l'égratignure qu'elle venait de se faire à la main, car le petit jutsu semblait trépigner de sa lenteur par moment. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la forêt, elle le lsuivit à un rythme tellement rapide qu'elle ne pouvait tout éviter et se blessait par moment, mais cela ne faisait que la motvier un peu plus. La bête stoppa et disparue. La jeune fille tomba au milieu d'un petit cercle d'arbre, à l'endroit même ou il n'était plus. Elle reprenait son souffle, cherchant des yeux sa présence, mais ne le trouva pas et elle se laissa tomber assise surl e sol, se disant que le renard reviendrait encore plus tard la chercher. Mais à cela se substituèrent deux ombres.

Le temps sembla suspendu pour elle, face à elle, ses deux coéquipiers. Naruto lui offrit un immense sourire, posant une main sur l'épaule de son rival et le brun resta égal à lui même. D'un bond elle fut sur ce dernier, lui sautant au cou de ce dernier en pleurant et en murmurant sa joie entrecoupée de sanglot. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant un long moment et finit par mettre sa main dans son dos, regardant Naruto qui ne les regardait plus, l'air extrêmement triste.

-Sasuke! Sasuke! Oooh c'est...c'est...uuuhuuu...uuhuuhhuu

-...

-Merci Naruto! ...uuuhuuhuu merci ! c'est...Sasuke...

-Hey Sakura...si tu continue à chialer comme ça, il va se rebarrer.

-Kukuku.

-Hey...uuuhuu huu...j'y peuuuux riiienn...uuhuu...

-Pfff bon baka, on y va, tant pis pour...

-Noooon je t'ais, je te laisse plus partir !

Elle lui attrapa le bras, se serrant contre lui, l'air mécontente. Et puis après s'être calmée un instant, s'écarta un peu, mettant ses mains sur ses joues, souriant, frissonnant sous l'effet de joie qu'elle ressentait de le revoir et de ne pas avoir été mise à l'écart. Sasuke la regarda droit dans les yeux, et elle se força à arrêter de pleurer.

- Ce ne sera pas facile.

-Je ne me demande pas à ce que ça le soit.

-Hmpf. Le brun fit un petit rictus et lui fit dos.

-Héhéhé, merci Naruto. La jeune fille se jeta à son cou à son tour, le faisant un peu rougir, mais le sourire triste du blond n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

-C'est rien Sakura. On y va Sasuke?

-Hn. Je vous préviens, ils ne sont pas plaisant. Ne répondez pas à leurs provocations.

-...

Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent un instant puis s'enfoncèrent à la suite de l'Uchiha sur le chemin qui les séparait de l'équipe du brun. Après une course folle, ils arrivèrent près d'une petite gorge qui était plutôt profonde. Le brun etnra dans la faille, marchant sur le rebord escarpé avec aisance. Le blond faillit déraper sur de la mousse et jura en silence et regardant l'autre avec des yeux tueurs car il avait ouvert la bouche pour se foutre de lui. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'un rictus, puis continua sa route.

L'humidité se faisait de plus en plus sentir, le fond du trou se devait d'être une rivière. Ils le suivirent jusque dans une entrée étroite, à peine visible dansun effet d'optique d'avec la roche d'en face, et entrèrent dans une petite caverne à l'odeur de moisie. Sasuke fit quelques signes qu'ils distinguèrent au peu de lumière qui pénétrait à cette profondeur, et forma une petite flamme qu'il dirigea vers une torche posée sur une pierre humide. Il les guida toujours en silence, et les mena dans les profondeurs de la gorge étroite et puante.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus le sol devenait plus praticable, une faible lumière se mit à danser au loin devant eux, le brun éteignit sa torche. Quelques bruits s'élevèrent et disparurent aussitôt. Sasuke s'arrêta enfin et laissa place à ses deux coéquipiers qui l'entourèrent. Devant eux se tenaient les trois membres de Hebi. Le sourire de Karin s'effaça, Juugo devint plus sombre et Suigetssu les détailla dans tous les sens en grimaçant. On n'entendait plus dans la grotte que les grésillements d'insectes ressemblant à des lucioles qui servaient de lumière à la place du feu.

-C'est quoi ça ? le plus teigneux de la bande avait parlé.

-Mes anciens coéquipiers de Konoha.

-Hey teme, anciens ? le blond arriva vers lui en souriant, lui passant un bras autour des épaules après lui avoir foutu une énomre baffe sur celle ci.

- Ils m'ont pourtant l'air faible...un coup fut évité par le blond, mais le deuxième plus rapide, le projeta contre la paroi, Sakura resta attentive à tout mouvement alors que l'opposant du blond le levait hors de la portée du sol.

-Suigetsu, lâche le. Naruto je t'avais dit quoi ? mais le blond n'était pas en reste, un kunai se tenait près des côtes de son ennemi et il voyait le kunai être enveloppé d'une fiche couche d'eau.

-...hmmm, tu m'avais donc vu me déplacé.

-Je suis le futur Hokage, bien sur que je l'ai vu.

-Lâche le. Sasuke semblait encore plus blasé que jamais.

-Pourquio je devrais faire ça ? Il est faible, et...mais avant qu'il n'eut fini, un immense serpent s'enroula autour de lui, l'étouffant peit à petit, caressant de sa langue le bout de son nez.

-Tu devrais écouter Sasuke, Suigetsu, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'embarrasse de ça alors que nous sommes là...un regard dégoûté de Karin foudroya Sakura sur place. Préférant rester sur ses gardes, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais lui rendit des yeux encore plus effrayant.

L'aura de danger du brun s'étendit, Naruto sentit Kyubi frémir de plaisir, il avait envi de se battre. Suigetsu lâcha sa prise et recula doucement, surveillant chaque mouvement de son compagnon. Naruto se frotta la gorge, rougie par la poigne de fer, les sharingans le fixaient, le blond en était presque sur, si l'autre levait les yeux, il subirait une technique Uchiha bien sentie.

-C'est pas la peine d'aller jusque là Sasuke, il t'a écouté.

-...

-Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Le blond y allait au culot et ne semblait même pas craindre ses capacités, continuant de sourire tout azimut.

-Quelle grande gueule, comment tu fais pour supporter ça...

-...les yeux de Sasuke mirèrent Naruto en coin et celui-ci comprit la petite lueur. Il faisait vaciller l'assurance du brun dans le groupe alors que ce dernier n'était pas le plus souder.

-Okkk chef, 5/5. Naruto eut un rictus, il voulait rester près de son ami alors il pouvait bien faire un effort et le traiter comme son chef pendant un moment, même si cela l'écorcher un peu. Le blond le lâcha et toucha son bandeau, y glissant un doigt et s'en décoiffa, le rangeant à l'intérieur de sa veste. Alors, que faisons nous ?

-...Rien pour le moment. Présentez vous si ça vous dit, ensuite remballez vos affaires, on va s'éloigner d'ici au ca sou nous aurions été repéré.

-Quoi ! ils sont si bêtes qu'ils se sont fait repéré !

-Simple mesure de précaution. La voix de Sasuke coupait cour à toute autre répliqe de ce genre.

Les présentations furent vite faites, ils repartirent ensuite. L'attitude proche de Naruto envers le brun les surprit assez car le blond n'avait droit à aucune remarque sarcastique. Il marchait à sa droite, cote à cote, Sakura restait près d'eux, en silence, surveillant chacun de leurs mouvements. Le groupe regardait cela sans rien dire, Karin boudant et Suigetsu fronçant de temps à autre les sourcils. Les pauses étaient rares, les conversations encore plus, seul des disputes souvent verbales traversaient les deux camps. Trois jours plus tard, ils atteignirent enfin une cache qui sembla satisfaire l'Uchiha. Ils s'occupèrent du camp, Sakura se mit dans un coin et le blond tapa sur l'épaule du brun alors que ce dernier venait de s'asseoir et avait sorit de son sac de la viande séchée qu'il mâchouiller sans envie.

-Sasuke.

-...

-Viens.

-...Le blond s'avança vers un point plus loin et attendit l'air anxieux. Sasuke termina de mâcher lentement son bout de viande, le regardant, se demandant s'il devait le suivre ou non. Puis il se dressa pour le suivre, les trois autres se regardèrent, suspicieux et assez surprit de le voir le faire.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Naruto avait murmuré et sa voix continuait de diminuer.

-...

-Sakura !

-Oui ?

-On revient tout de suite.

-Ok. La rosée se mit dos à une paroi et sembla encore plus alerte et méfiante. A sa mine, elle avait comprit qu'ils ne seraient pas très proches. Restant sur ses gardes, elle enleva son bandeau et le rangea précautionnneusement dans sa sacoche.

-Tu te souviens de Kyubi ? Hm, à tes yeux je vois que oui, de toute manière qui peut l'oublier...ils s'étaient éloigné quelque peu, resant en vue du campement, mais en entendant le sujet, le brun lui prit la main et l'entraîna plus loin, laissant sur place un serpent pour surveiller le peu de paix qu'il y avait entre les membres restant.

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Karin a des pouvoirs psychiques, elle pourrait nous entendre, je n'ai pas envi qu'ils sachent pour ce que tu as en toi. D'ailleurs évite de parler avec lui, elle pourrait vous entendre.

-Hahaha, ce serait marrant ça...mais et Sakura ?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle...le sourire qu'il fit lui fut rendu par le blond qui comprit à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Sasuke...j'ai confiance en toi, je pense que tu le sais, alors je vais te montrer quelque chose et j'aimerai que tu l'apprennes pour...

-Hmpf. Sasuke commença à rebrousser chemin vers le campement.

-Sasuke, s'il te plaît...Naruto regardait sur le coté, l'air mal à l'aise, et cela attisa la curiosité de son compagnon.

-...

Les deux garçons remontèrent le long du sentier étroit et cabossé. Naruto suivait Sasuke qui avançait tranquillement, il sentit son coeur faire un bond, se sentant tellement heureux d'être à nouveau près de lui. Lorsqu'il jugea être assez loin, il se stoppa, regardant alentour et puis se tourna vers son coéquipier. Ce dernier avait un sourire qui n'en finissait pas et sans prévenir, il le prit dans ses bras. Sasuke ne s'y attendant pas resta coi, le blond se détacha de lui.

-Chui vraiment content d'être là avec toi Sasuke.

-...

-Ecoute Sasuke, je sais que si tu n'es pas venu nous chercher directement, ce n'est pas parce que tu nous crois faible, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais acceté dans ton groupe. Si tu n'es pas venu, c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas nous voir blesser n'est ce pas ?

-...Mais Sasuke ne répondait rien, continuant de scruter son acolyte comme si de rien n'était. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête, semblant désorienté. Mais les yeux d'un bleu pur ne ségarèrent pas plus et rencontrèrent sans ciller ceux d'un noir de jais.

-Alors je dois te montrer ça, car je sais que toi seul...ouais toi seul pourra gérer ça...du moins rapidement.

-...

-Pour toi, ce ne sera pas compliquer je pense hahaha.

Mais Sasuke n'en doutait pas, le rire de son compagnon sonnait faux et vide. Naruot lui expliqua et lorsqu'il commença à faire ce qui lui avait été donné de faire, l'Uchiha comprit à quel point il avait pu faire du mal à son compagnon en s'en allant, pour qu'il arrive à avoir de telles idées de jutsus.

Sakura regardait le trio, séparés chacun de leurs cotés, ne se jetant à la face que des vannes et sarcasmes. Elle sentit contre sa jambe une fraîcheur peu naturelle, tournant juste les yeux, n'alertant pas le reste de l'équipe, elle découvrit un petit crapaud portant un petit haut où était apposé le symbole du village. Elle ne lâchait pas des yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la même froideur contre son épaule, suivit par un sifflement, un petit serpent se posa en travers de sa nuque, sa langue ouvrant le passage, son regard vif examinant tous ce qu'il se passait. La rosée eut un sourire rassuré, ses amis ne l'avaient pas abandonnés.

Dans la soirée, les deux rivaux revinrent, Naruto avait l'air éreinté mais heureux, Sasuke était égal à lui même et se dirigea vers sa couche. Le trio dormait déjà sur une oreille, Sakura ne tarda pas en les voyant revenir, Naruto mis un moment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder toute les cinq minutes vers le brun, s'assurant de sa réelle présence. Finalement, après un bon nombre de coup d'oeil, il se reçut une pierre sur le crâne et un regard glacé de l'intéressé qui lui fit signe de se tourner et de dormir. Le blond pouffa et se tourna enfin, s'endormant après un effort surhumain pour ne pas se retourner de nouveau vers son ami.

Un craquement lui fit ouvrir les yeux, Sakura revenait de la forêt, tenant des lièvres morts et commençant à les préparer. Sasuke se tenait plus loin, buvant un peu d'eau, Karin le laissa pour partir ves la rosée car elle voulait cuisiner pour son chef, alors que Suigetsu pestait de devoir se lever si tôt. Juugo regardait tout en silence, se grattant le crâne et se frottant un oeil. Naruto se sentit en osmose avec tout le reste, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux gazouillaient, les bruits de la forêt étaient présents aussi, cela le décida à se lever tout sourire. Depuis longtemps cela ne lui était pas arriver.

Dans un silence presque religieux, ils reprirent leur route, ne faisant que des pauses légères. Chaque maladresse pouvant être faite par Naruto étati bonne pour le dénigrer, seul Juugo se tenait à l'écart, ses envies de meurtres s'envenimant lorsqu'il se trouvait près du nouvel arrivant. Ils marchaient vers une ville ou Orochimaru avait des informateurs, et le trajet était loin d'être fini.

Ils avançaient à bonne cadence. Chaque soir, Sasuke s'écartait du groupe et le blond le suivait, ne revenant que tard et parfois blessé. Les autres pouvaient se plaindre, le brun n'écoutait pas, jetant juste des regards friods pour toute réponses. Alors ils essayaient de se fritter avec ses deux amis, mais ces derniers avaient de la répartie et le jeu ne se calmait que lorsqu'ils sentaient l'aura du brun devenir plus intense, signe de son exaspération. Parfois le groupe restait un peu plus sur place, car l'Uchiha voulait apprendre ce que Naruto lui avait proposé.

Karin ne pouvant lire ce qu'elle cherchait chez eux, tenta sa chance sur leur coéquipière, mais Sakura sentant ce qu'il se passait s'énerva, son for intérieur se chargea de remettre à sa place la rouquine à grand coup de gueule. Karin n'essaya plus, car après le rire guttural qu'elle avait entendut en tentant de scruter l'esprit du blond, et qui lui avait hérissé les poils du dos, elle avait à présent affaire à une double personnalité for peu sympathique. La rosée partie d'un grand rire et partie dans la forêt proche faire le plein d'herbe médicinale pour guérir les deux autres qui n'allaient pas tarder.

Après quelques jours, le reste de Hebi fut surpris au plus haut point. Les deux comparses revenaient ensembles comme chaque soir, mais l'Uchiha souriait. Un sourire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Sakura eut un air supérieur en voyant cela envers l'autre jeune fille du groupe et alla jusqu'à eux pour soigner les quelques plaies qu'ils avaient. Son attitude neutre reprit le dessus assez vite, jusqu'au lendemain soir ou il recommença, pire, il s'énerva ensuite et perdit même son sang froid. Une attitue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas d elui, ils n'avaient jamais vu que sa neutralité et sa froideur dangereuse.

Saura ramena le calme entre eux deux en hurlant plus fort qu'eux, puis elle attrapa Naruto et le mena dans un coin en le faisant pratiquement s'asseoir de force. Sasuke fulminait et le reste de l'équipe regardait cela d'un mauvais oeil. Le regard de Sakura était dangereux, cela calma le blond qui se demandait pourquoi il méritait ça. Elle s'accroupit face à lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire Naruto ?

-Quoi ?

-N'oublis pas une chose, dans notre équipe, il n'y avait pas vraiment de leader. Un coup s'était toi, un coup s'était lui, et Kakashi nous dirigeait.

-Et alors?

-Ici, tu ébranles son rôle, je croyais que tu avais compris. Il est celui qui décide, il doit être un cran au dessus de nous, sion on riesque une quelconque révolte de ces trois abrutis.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! écoute ce que je te dis. Arrête de leur montrer qu'avec toi il n'est pas le même , ça nous mets tous en danger.

-...Sasuke n'agit comme ça qu'avec moi ?

-Bien sur que oui. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'occupa de ses blessures, ne voyant pas le sourire qu'il se faisait à lui même.

Un rire se fit entendre, les deux compagnons tournèrent la tête et virent Karin en train de soigner le brun. Ce dernier était assis sur une roche et la regardait minauder de travers mais se laisser faire. Elle tourna sa face vers la rosée et lui fit un clin d'oeil, continuant de caresser le corps du brun, prétextant le soigner. Sakura n'avait qu'une envie, tuer la pimbêche qui lui faisait face, mais elle ne pouvait pas, si le brun l'avait avec lui c'est qu'il en avait besoin d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle soupira, blasée alros que le blond mettait sa main sur son épaule pour la reconforter, mitraillant à son tour la jeune fille. Plus tard, le trio se forma à part, se parlant au lieu de se critiquer comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

-Je n'aime pas ça. Sasuke n'est pas le même lorsqu'il est là.

-Tu as remarqué aussi Suigetsu.

-Ouais, en même temps s'était pas dur. Mais ça me tape sur le système.

-Taisez vous, vous me cassez les oreilles.

-...tchhhh tu veux crever Juugo ?

-Calmez vous les mecs. La jeune femme remit ses lunettes en place, les regardant d'un oeil sévère.

-Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?

- Pour que tu me poignardes dans le dos ? Je ne suis pas folle, si je dors ce ne sera pas ausi près de toi. En tout cas, je me chargerais bien d'elle, je n'aime pas comment elle regarde Sasuke...

-Avant ça nous avons d'autres choses à faire.

-Pffff.

Chacun retourna au silence. Et puis au bout de deux semaines et des poussières, les deux amis revinrent en piteux état. Sasuke avait atteint ce qu'il essayait de faire et cela avait été difficile. Une énorme décharge d'énérgie avait été relâchée, tous l'avaient sentie. Seule Sakura avait compris, elle les regarda venir et se dirigea vers eux, guérissant l'estafilade sur le torse du brun et les quelqus brûlures qu'il avait. Naruto traça directement jusqu'à sa couche et tomba d'une masse, dormant à poing fermé. Sakura allait examiner Sasuke de plus près lorsqu'elle remarqua une plaque sur le corps du blond. Sasuke avait suivit son regard.

-J'ai essayé de le guérir au mieux, il ne voulait pas te le dire.

-...mais...qu'est ce que vous foutez?

-...

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et se mit en tâche de le guérir. Elle savait, Sasuke en était convaincu. Elle ne disait rien, ne demandait rien, et savait comment agir. Cela lui prouvait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à cette chose. Il alla jusqu'au reste du groupe après l'avoir vu mettre sa main avec douceur dans la chevelure dorée et partagea les informations qu'il avait récolté avec le blond dans un village proche. Ainsi, il leurs apprit que des hommes en manteau avaient été vu alentour et qu'ils semblaient dangereux. A partir de demain, ils auraient une journée de repos, puis ils iraient en quête de leurs proies.

Les autres n'avaient pas eux aussi perdu de temps pendant ce laps de temps d'inactivité, chaque jour ils s'entraînaient et il fallait souvent séparer les deux hommes qui se sautaient à la gorge pour un oui ou pour un non. Aujourd'hui ils semblaient avoir été calme, seul leurs regards montraient toute l'animosité qu'ils portaient les uns envers les autres.

Une fois fait qu'il eut terminé, il prit place dans un coin, se désaltérant à grande gorgée, n'écoutant même pas ce que disait sa camarade rousse près de lui. Sasuke fixait le couple que formait ses deux amis, contrairement à son habitude, Sakura était attentionnée comme jamais lorsqu'il était dans cet état, même moins, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Assise près du blond, elle surveillait son expression, un sourire triste sur la face et mit sa main sur sa joue, puis son front, surveillant sa température. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils, une question à l'esprit, pourquoi est ce que cela lui déplaisait autant.

Le lendemain, Naruto dormit tard. Une fois debout, il ne bougea pas vraiment, récupérant. Sakura comprit que l'utilisation de Kyubi avait du être importante car le blond mettait beaucoup plus de temps à s'en remettre. Elle s'entraînait un peu plus loin, et le voyant dans la lune, stoppa pour se mettre à étudier la nature environnante, tentant de trouver de nouvelles herbes et plantes. Elle en réduisit d'ailleurs en une sorte de pâte visqueuse et la glissa d'office dans la bouche du blond qui s'étrangla à moitié en se voyant forcer de l'avaler.

Suigetsu se foutu de sa gueule, se fendant la poire comme jamais et cela arracha même un vague sourire à l'Uchiha. Mais Sasuke restait vigilant face à son équipe qui faisait de même, chacun dans leurs coins. Chacun regardant chacun, ne disant rien mais n'en pensant pas moins. La journée passa ainsi, quelques altercations verbales, très peu physiques et beaucoup de regard anxieux et mauvais se scrutant et s'affrontant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient. Des jours qu'ils le faisaient. Pas un bruit dans l'immense forêt où ils se trouvaient, rien que ceux de la nature, le vent, le bruit d'un petit ruisseau, celui d'animaux s'enfuyant à toute vitesse. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous d'immenses arbres à l'aspect centenaires. Naruto monta sur une roche proche et huma l'air, une attitude mécontente sur la face.

-J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond depuis des heures. 

- Hn.

- Que faisons nous Ô grand chef ? un regard meurtrier de Sasuke convergea vers Suigetsu.

-Comme je ne peux vous laissez avec ces deux là sans que vous n'essayiez de les tuer, on va se séparer ici. Ils viennent avec moi. Suigetsu ira avec Karin, Juugo, toi tu seras escorté de clones. Le brun fit signe à Naruto qui s'exécuta.

-Et si on les rencontre ?

-Si c'est mon frère, ouvrez les parchemins que je vous ais donné, j'arriverai. Sinon, faites comme vous voulez.

-Ok.

Les groupes ainsi fait se séparèrent, chacun couvrant un point cardinal autre que celui dont ils étaient arrivés. Juugo et les clones partirent vers l'Est, Suigetsu et Karin se chargèrent de l'Ouest, tandis que le trio reformé prit la route du Nord.

Karin se plaignait sans fin, Suigetsu n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de se la tailler en morceau. Il la devançait légèrement, et à son énième plainte, n'en pouvant plus, il stoppa d'un geste sec. Il allait lui dire de se la fermer lorsqu'il sentit des présence et sortit son arme en la dirigeant vers elle, elle fit un bond en arrière en croyant qu'il allait l'embrocher, mais le jeune homme regardait derrière elle. Et elle sentit contre son épaule une main froide, rêche, portant une odeur désagréable. Karin tourna la tête d'un quart, et elle découvrit un homme à l'allure de requin. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence quelques instants, puis Kisame se détacha d'elle, un sourire carnassier dans son sillage, Itachi le regarda et fixa la jeune femme qu'il laissait sans dommages.

-Suigetsu.

-Quoi bécasse !

-Et pour lui ? on envoie le signal ?

-Fait s'que tu veux, c'est ton adversaire.

- ….

Cette dernière le regarda partir vers un point un peu plus loin, les deux hommes dégainèrent leurs épées et leur combat commença. Elle captait toutes les pensées du brun, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, un rictus aux lèvres. Itachi leva un sourcil, ses yeux n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Elle était sous son charme, tout sourire, cela le rendit encore plus sombre et ténébreux. Elle semblait ne pas le craindre. Itachi passa sa main dans sa manche, se préparant à se battre, un kunai dans sa paume. Elle lui offrit un sourire et enleva ses lunettes. Le combat allait commencer.

Juugo marchait depuis quelques minutes, il regardait les clones autour de lui, le blond avançait sans crainte. Celui en tête stoppa sa marche, il pointa de grandes griffes vertes sortant du sol. Il fixa à son tour la plante d'où s'éleva un rire mauvais et moqueur. Un homme s'extirpa du sol et sa face bigarrée se découvrit dans l'énorme gueule. Les clones se préparèrent à s'élancer, Juugo ne bougea pas, seul ses yeux se tournèrent. Presque derrière lui, deux ombres les épiaient sous le couvert des arbres.

L'ancienne équipe 7 enfin recomposée marchait d'un pas vif, les bruits alentours se faisaient de plus en plus sourd, l'atmosphère se chargeait d'électricité. Leurs pas les avaient guidés dans une immense prairie. Une ombre se dessina sur le sol, faisant s'aplanir l'herbe assez haute, deux immenses oiseaux atterrirent au devant d'eux alors que deux explosions leur fit faire un bond en arrière. Deidara et Tobi leurs faisaient face, l'air suffisant pour l'un, apeuré semble t-il pour l'autre. Ils se toisaient, le blond aux cheveux longs riant déjà de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Sasuke devança les deux autres qui le regardèrent.

-Usuratonkachi…..

-Hmmm, j'ai senti…..

-Sakura, reste en retrait et quoi qu'il advienne, n'use pas de ton chakra à tort et à travers.

-Quoi mais….

-Ils ne sont pas que deux Sakura….Naruto regardait fixement devant lui, mais il semblait conscient tout autant que le brun du danger.

-Ok mais pourquoi je ne dois pas agir.

-……Sasuke semblait se demander s'il devait répondre.

-Sakura, on va sûrement devoir utiliser la technique que j'ai appris à Sasuke. Surtout s'ils sont autant d'un coup.

-Et ? elle regardait Naruto, inquiète de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Elle nécessite Kyubi à un bon degré, je risque de me prendre….car Naruto avait depuis peu comprit ce que cela faisait à son corps d'utiliser ainsi le démon. Il faudra sûrement que tu me soignes ensuite….

-……la jeune fille avait des yeux horrifiés, mais elle ne protesta pas, consciente de son importance. Bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

La rosée se recula, kunai à la main, prête à se défendre et à répliquer. Les deux acolytes partirent se battre contre leurs adversaires. Ils marchaient côte à côte, Naruto créa d'office plusieurs clones et se lança vers son ennemi, car Deidara s'était tourné vers lui. Sasuke s'occupa de Tobi, sortant seulement son sabre, faisant faire à son adversaire un bond de trois mètres en arrière. L'homme au masque se mit à courir, fuyant vers la forêt proche.

-Deidaraaaaa o'scour. 

-Démerdes toi pauvre tâche !

- …….

La phrase du blond avait à peine été finie que Tobi disparu de la vue de Sasuke, et cela malgré ses sharingans activés. Entendant un bruit sur sa droite, il se baissa, évitant un coup de poing. Tobi semblait sortir d'un trou noir, voletant de nulle part, ne s'ancrant en rien, déchirant juste le ciel. Il rentra dans le trou qui se referma et ressortit plus loin, Sasuke était attentif au moindre bruit, grâce à cela, il se pencha in extremis, se faisant juste une coupure le long du bras.

-SASUKE !

-Tchh occupes toi de toi Usuratonkachi ! et Naruto vit un shuriken du brun se plantait sur le dos de la main de Deidara.

- Mais… Naruto l'attrapa pour l'envoyer manger le sol.

- Peuh.

Le brun venait d'éviter un nouveau coup, attrapant le bras de son rival au passage, tentant de le sortir de son espace. Tobi répliqua, hurlant sa trouille à Deidara, s'effaçant dans son trou pour reparaître plus loin. De son coté Naruto avait déjà évité plusieurs bombes, en percuta même une qui atterrit dans l'espace de Tobi qui venait d'ouvrir et qui hurla de peur. Sasuke le lâcha, évitant l'explosion.

Deidara se pencha et toucha le sol, plusieurs poches de terres s'élevèrent du sol et se jetèrent sur eux telles des serpents. Elles explosèrent. Sakura hurla. Naruto sentit ses jambes lui faire mal, ses mouvements étaient ralentit, il enchaîna plusieurs mouvements, évitant plusieurs autres bombes. Des kunais le touchèrent. Un autre râle attira l'attention de Sakura, là aussi elle étouffa un cri. Sasuke venait de s'en faire planter un à longue lame dans une épaule.

D'autres coups plurent, Naruto avait du mal à se dépêtrer, l'une de ses jambes le lançait méchamment, et il vit le petit oiseau d'argile venir de plus en plus près de son bras. Il n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter, il allait créer deux clones lorsqu'il se sentit soulever dans les airs par le bassin. Sasuke était apparut derrière lui et le tenait fermement, déviant sa course sur une porte de protection qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Il lâcha Naruto au sommet lorsque les bombes s'explosèrent sur le pan de mur et sauta à terre, déchaînant de nombreux coups de sabres contre Deidara qui jura, analysant rapidement la situation. Le mur s'écroula, Naruto se mit à courir vers Tobi qui était apparut derrière Sasuke pour lui porter un coup, et réussit à le frapper dans le flanc d'un coup de griffes, sorties depuis quelques instants.

Les deux coéquipiers se rejoignirent, se faisant dos, regardant les deux ennemis qui riaient sous cape pour l'un et pleurer presque pour l'autre. Un vent froid s'abattit malgré le soleil, ravivant leurs blessures. L'énergie de Kyubi commençait déjà à sortir, sa blessure à la jambe n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Sasuke arracha la lame de son bras et la lança sur sa droite ou apparut une sorte de brouillard, endroit ou Tobi allait apparaître et qui disparue aussitôt, ressortant près de Deidara qui souriait à pleine dent.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Mes clones viennent de disparaître. Juugo est mort, il n'en a eu qu'un sur trois et ils viennent par ici….ils ne sont pas loin.

-……mon frère ?

-Non.

-Naruto….le brun fit un mouvement de tête vers la rosée, continuant de fixer chaque geste de ses deux ennemis dont l'un avait de nouveau plonger ses mains dans ses poches d'argiles.

-……ouais, je sais. Le blond joignit ses mains, faisant apparaître deux clones auprès de Sakura, puis il se pencha en avant, sa position devint plus animale, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais il le devait et le ferrait.

- Na…Naruto…La rosée le regardait de loin et commençait à s'avancer mais l'un des clones lui barra le passage.

-Reste là.

-Deux autres arrivent, restes sur tes gardes.

- ……..

Sakura tremblait, l'air était lourd, une vague encore plus froide que le vent précédent venait de se répandre autour du groupe dans une sorte de déflagration dont le centre n'était autre que Naruto. L'un des clones lui offrit un sourire, l'autre passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer, tandis qu'elle le fixait, doucement sa transformation continuait. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki sautèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher de continuer, mais Sasuke leur barra la route, accélérant sans cesse, l'entourant d'un serpent qui parait de son corps les divers projectiles lancés.

-Naruto ! la rosée avait presque hurlé. Attends !!! si tu fais ça, tu mourras !!! Ton corps ne le supportera pas !!!

-…..je sais. Un clone près d'elle avait parlé à la place de son réel compagnon, sa face laissant entrevoir une petite grimace, comme si l'idée lui déplaisait énormément.

- Mais…

- Ce jutsu est de moi Sakura, je lui ai expliqué comment faire, ça m'a prit du temps pour le mettre au point. A part lui, seul l'Hermite pervers a réussi……

-Mais à quoi ça sert !!!

-Pour faire simple……je serais son chien…….

Les deux clones commençaient aussi à changer de forme. Ils se courbaient, se tassant, se modifiant, devenant plus animaux qu'humains, Naruto, du moins ses clones, continuaient de lui sourire avec assurance, révélant ses crocs. Elle essaya de le rendre, mais elle avait peur, plus pour lui que pour elle.

-Sasuke…maintenant !!!

-Ok. Le brun se retourna d'un coup vers le blond, mettant ses yeux au niveau des siens.

Naruto se cambra toujours plus, il mira le brun qui fit quelques signes rapides de ses mains et ses sharingans changèrent, le rouge de ses prunelles devenant plus luisant, rencontrant celles aux fentes noires si intenses. Deidara essaya d'envoyer l'une de ses bombes et Tobi disparut de nouveau, mais des clones firent barrière de leurs corps lorsqu'il tenta de blesser le brun.

La quatrième queue venait de se formée et sortait doucement toujours plus loin, son corps se recouvrait de plaques orangées qui se joignirent comme une combinaison uniforme. Ses yeux se révulsèrent laissant place à un blanc pur qui néanmoins voyait tous ce qu'ils faisaient. C'est à cet instant que Sasuke prit possession de lui, L'Hybride laissait voir ses immenses crocs se dessinaient derrière l'énergie qui le recouvrait et puis la bête le regarda froidement, remuant ses queues comme des fouets, faisant de larges moulinets qui s'enfoncèrent sous terre et repoussèrent leurs ennemis.

-Naruto.

-…..

- ….Tu es donc à moi.

-……la bête vint à lui, courbée, s'aidant de ses bras avant pour avancer comme un canidé. Elle stoppa devant lui, se tourna et prit place du coté de son flanc. Alors Sasuke sans une once d'émotion sur la face, posa sa main sur le crâne de son compagnon et la caressa comme on le ferrait d'avec un chien.

- Merci Usuratonkachi.

Il pointa le duo et le renard s'élança. Il se les prit tout deux, arrivant à les mettre à mal, les bombes ne lui faisaient rien ou presque, Tobi arriva jusqu'à lui et réussit cependant à le blesser en enfonçant un kunai dans sa bouche, manquant de perdre un bras, mais la bête n'hurla pas longtemps. D'un large mouvement de patte retourné, il l'atteignit au thorax.

L'autre rentra dans son trou, ressortant un peu plus loin, Naruto l'y attendait déjà, Deidara essaya de l'avoir par derrière, et comme lors de leur combat voici des années, l'énergie du blond se détacha de lui et pris forme. Elle l'enveloppa en un instant pour le protéger. Naruto se battait contre Tobi en le maintenant et en le mordant au niveau de la clavicule, lui arrachant presque l'épaule sous la morsure, alors que son chakra se chargeait de l'homme dans son dos et de l'énorme bombe qu'il essayait de faire.

Une troisième ombre apparue voulant trancher le blond qui du éclater contre le sol son rasengan qu'il venait de sortir. Sasuke s'interposa et renversa un homme à l'étrange regard. Le brun mit pied à terre et sortit son sabre, mais un craquement se fit entendre sous lui. Ses sharingans lui firent voir un homme plante sortir du sol pour le mordre à la jambe, mais au dernier moment, il se sentit quitter la terre. Il se retrouva un peu plus loin, à cheval sur le chakra de Kyubi qui avait prit sa forme autour de l'hybride qu'il formait avec le blond et qui lui servait de monture.

Ils étaient quatre, et devant eux se tenait le blond à quatre queues, enveloppé d'un flux d'énergie imposant et lourd au même nombre de queues mais dont la taille de la bête égalait trois fois celle d'Akamaru adulte. Sasuke le chevauchait, sabre dégainé, sharingans activés. L'homme plante sortit de terre, se mettant au coté de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui les fixait sans ciller, Deidara venait de plonger ses mains dans ses sacoches et Tobi tremblait derrière eux.

Le démon chargea, le brun s'accrocha un peu mieux et prépara plusieurs signes, sortant des serpents au passage qui tentèrent de s'enrouler autour de la plante, tranchant un autre au passage mais n'éraflant qu'une ombre qui souffla un bien étrange nuage poussiéreux. Il sauta à terre, plantant Deidara en pleine cuisse, il sentit un coup de vent dans son dos et se retourna pour voir Naruto mordre à la gorge Tobi qui venait d'apparaître, arme au poing pour le prendre par traîtrise. Il eut un instant de blanc, son corps eut du mal à suivre son mouvement, et il venait de comprendre qu'il avait du respirer un poison. Il sortit une fiole et en avala le contenu.

Des lianes sortirent du sol pendant qu'il le faisait, se terminant par des petites bouches crochues, mordant le démon et aspirant son énergie, tentant aussi de s'en prendre à lui. Naruto lâcha Tobi qui tombant à genoux envoya ses paumes en avant, le blond réussit à éviter le coup, mais un bout de chaire s'évapora dans une coupure bien nette, envoyé dans un autre espace ou tout était noir. L'hybride grogna, et ses queues entrèrent dans le sol, ressortant près de Zetsu, assenant des coups qu'il évita et l'empêchèrent de s'en prendre au brun.

Deux autres clones du jinchuuriiki se chargeaient des autres adversaires, un autre ayant remplacé les clones près de Sakura que Deidara était parti attaquer. Il lâcha un énorme animal d'argile que le blond repoussa d'un rayon d'énergie sortant de sa gorge. Deidara l'évita, seul ses cheveux se firent couper dans le coup, emportant au passage un bout de son oreille et lui brûlant une partie du visage. Se faisant charger, il repartit en sens inverse.

Sasuke vit en avance le coup venant de sa droite, il l'évita en posant un genou à terre, un serpent s'enroula autour du boss, lui brisant le bras, ce qui n'arrêta pas ce dernier qui envoya son autre poing vers la face de Sasuke. Il se le prit, mais enfonça au passage son sabre dans le ventre de l'homme, diffusant un chidori le long de sa lame. Il décolla plus loin, laissant son katana dans le ventre de sa cible, gardant le contact par un mince filet d'éclair qui le lia à sa main.

L'énergie autour de Naruto forma la tête de Kyubi, ses mâchoires s'emparèrent de celle de Tobi et il la lui arracha. Il sauta alors sur Deidara qui était revenu dans la bataille, mais l'abandonna assez vite pour venir en aide à l'Uchiha dont le pied était enserré par une fine branche qui s'épaississait pour la lui briser. Ce dernier n'avait pas stoppé son attaque pour autant, laissant l'électricité se répercuter dans le boss qui préparait un jutsu malgré la douleur électrique. Naruto arriva par derrière et écrasa à l'arrière de son crâne un rasenshuriken qui la fit exploser.

Le corps du boss tomba en avant, Sasuke vit ce qui allait se passer, mais ne put rien faire. Naruto se fit mordre d'en dessous lors de son saut, au niveau de son ventre par Zetsu qui avait disparut un instant plus tôt sous terre. Il absorbait son chakra, le sang du blond glissant le long des mâchoires vertes, glougloutait en cadence. Naruto s'agrippa à lui et leva sa gueule au ciel, préparant un mini canon de chakra qu'il lui souffla dans le dos en se cambrant, ne le laissant pas se sauver car ayant planté ses griffes dans ses épaules. Deidara en profita pour lui mettre un coup dans le dos, ce qui lui fit cracher du sang..

Naruto tomba sur le sol recouvert de la chair de son adversaire qui avait voulu s'échapper par voie souterraine, et qui tressautait, le bas de son corps encore emprisonné à moitié dans la terre. Sa plaie au ventre était énorme, Naruto venait de perdre connaissance, trop d'énergie en trop peu de temps et la blessure bien trop importante. Deidara lui donner des coups de pied près du visage, préparant ce qu'il restait de son argile pour l'envoyer vers l'Uchiha qui arrivait enfin à se dépêtrer de la liane. Sasuke courut pour l'attraper, mais sa route fut barrée par une attaque collatérale et il y eu une explosion proche de son pied qu'il évita de justesse.

Deux yeux qu'il connaissait bien étaient là, il activa à temps son pouvoir pour ne pas être pris dans le jutsu que l'autre venait de lui envoyer, ayant à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Il se transforma en un instant grâce à son sceau, assénant coups sur coups à son vis-à-vis, évitant un coup de sabre sorti de nulle part. Sa haine était telle qu'il en oubliait tout le reste, et c'est un gémissement qui le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna la tête et vit Naruto se vider de son sang.

Deidara profita de son inattention et lui envoya des petites billes d'argiles, Sasuke sortit ses ailes pour s'y protéger, glissant sur du sang. Il se releva d'un coup, fonçant vers son frère, lui envoyant des disques d'électricité pur, mais son aîné para tous, le jeune Uchiha était de toute manière distrait, il jura et disparut de la vue du dernier membre de sa famille lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Sakura, il jura, se précipita et attrapa Naruto puis invoqua un énorme serpent pour s'occuper d'eux à sa place. Il se recula jusqu'à sa coéquipière en portant son compagnon le plus rapidement possible.

-Soigne le ! il fulminait, ne perdant pas des yeux les deux membres de l'Akatsuki encore debout.

-……

Le brun avait jeté des parchemins autour d'eux et une barrière apparue lorsqu'il forma un signe de ses mains. Il resta concentré, pour qu'elle ne s'efface pas, gardant sa forme niveau 2, commençant à ressentir une vague douleur à l'épaule, chose n'étant pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Sakura avait déjà refermé les blessures les plus imposantes et se chargeait à présent des plaques orangées qui semblaient s'accrocher désespérément au corps comme le ferait un parasite.

-Vous avez réussi à en tuer combien ?

-On a eu un mec avec de drôles d'yeux….Deidara est presque HS, et Tobi est mort…., l'homme plante aussi.

-Alors pourquoi tu tires cette tête Sasuke ? la rosée dans la vitesse de l'action n'avait pas encore vue l'arrivée du nouvel Uchiha.

-Parce que je suis ici Sakura. Itachi venait d'apparaître face à son frère, un rictus aux lèvres, cherchant la faille dans la barrière, les mirant comme une bête en cage.

-QUOI ! mais elle évita de lever les yeux.

Les deux paires de sharingans se faisaient face, Itachi venait d'apparaître de nulle part et au loin le serpent n'était plus qu'un cadavre. En même temps qu'il marchait, Itachi ne laissait pas son regard lâcher celui de son petit frère. Ne trouvant pas de faille, mais voyant l'état de son petit frère, il décida pour le moment de retourner jusqu'à Deidara et le regarda de haut. Un autre bruit se fit entendre, Kisame sortit de l'orée de la forêt et leur offrit un énorme sourire, il portait une deuxième épée, énorme et lourde, pleine de sang à l'aspect poisseux. Il boitait légèrement et ne portait plus son manteau. Son torse portait une estafilade profonde, mais cela ne semblait pas être une gêne. Il alla jusqu'au deux autres qui regardaient les corps au sol.

Naruto râlait et gémissait, tout son corps était douloureux. Il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur se répercuta, il haletait, ses yeux étaient fiévreux. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke et mit sa main sur celle de Sakura. Cette dernière le regarda alors qu'il se redressait lentement, pesant chacun de ses mouvements.

-Naruto ?

- Soigne le, nous devons y retourner…..

- …..elle regarda l'état de Sasuke et jugeait par quoi commencer.

- Hey Dobe….

- Hn ? le blond avait les yeux fermés, cherchant à apaiser la douleur par n'importe quel moyen, mais cela ne faisait rien.

-J'ai une invocation….je ne l'ai jamais essayé, mais je l'ai…..

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?

- Mon frère n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, Kisame non plus. Pour ce qui est de Deidara, il va s'écarter du combat pour se soigner car ils ne l'aideront pas….

- ……

- Tu es faible et je ne tarderais pas à être à cours de chakra.

- ….tu veux tenter le diable ?

- …..

- Hahaha, je retrouve bien là mon baka de partenaire.

- …..

-Allons y, de toute manière si on ne passe pas cette épreuve, on n'ira pas plus loin. Que veux tu que je fasse.

-Ma barrière va bientôt se rompre, mais il me faut quelques instants pour….

-Ok, c'est partie. Sakura, on y va !

-……OK ! la rosée se leva, elle venait de terminer de soigner le brun.

- Naruto.

- Ouais ?

- Exaucé.

Sakura enfila ses gants, Naruto jeta un peu plus loin ce qu'il restait de sa veste, oubliant bien vite le sourire dont il avait gratifié son acolyte. N'ayant plus beaucoup de chakra, elle prit une petite bourse et glissa dans sa paume des pilules colorées, en avala une, et il accepta l'autre, sentant son énergie le parcourir de nouveau. Il ne sentait plus la douleur, et cela lui fit un bien fou, car son corps entier semblait broyé. Elle en proposa une à Sasuke. Ce dernier l'avala et enleva son haut de kimono déchiré, faisant suivre la même route à ses gants, révélant un tatouage sur son avant bras gauche qu'elle ne mira que furtivement. Il se tailla les avant bras et se mit à dessiner sur le sol avec son sang, rapidement, ne perdant pas une minute. Les deux autres coururent au combat.

* * *

à suivre. 


	2. et le silence ce fit

_Tookuni m'a mise de bonne humeur alors voici la suite plus tôt que prévue XD, bon ici c'est un gros délire sur les jutsus...enfin vous verrez bien. Merci pr les com' j'vous adore._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Trahison**_

_**Résumé de la partie 1 :**_

_Naruto apprend la trahison de Sasuke envers Orochimaru et comprend qu'il peut et doit l'aider coûte que coûte. Abandonnant le village, il le rejoint, lui et sa bande, amenant dans son sillage Sakura. après quelques temps, l'Akatsuki les trouve et ils attaquent. Ne reste plus que trois membres de l'akatsuki contre deux des trois membres de l'ancienne formation de l'équipe 7._

_**

* * *

**_

**_et le silence ce fit._**

Des centaines de Naruto courraient vers Itachi, Sakura déchira le sol, ils échangeaient les coups, mais la bataille semblait inégale. Kisame était juste un peu plus pataud mais jouait étonnement bien des deux épées, Itachi évitait tout les coups et Deidara s'était en effet mis à l'écart pour se soigner.

-Tu as évolué Naruto kun.

-J'ai pas passé autant de temps loin de chez moi pour rester faible Itachi.

-Quelqu'un à sauver ? il semblait rire de penser son frère faible.

-Non à aider.

Sasuke voyait bien que ses compagnons n'en menaient pas large, Naruto venait de subir le pouvoir de son clan et Sakura l'aida à s'en sortir en dissipant l'illusion, se prenant par la même occasion un coup d'épée qui laissa une estafilade le long de son dos. Sasuke émit un râle de plaisir, il venait de finir. Il gonfla son chakra au maximum et le diffusa dans les divers signes, cela allait le rendre faible par la suite car il n'en aurait pratiquement plus et espéra donc que ce serait suffisant. Les trois clones s'étaient couchés à terre sur ses ordres, et il regarda ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Une autre voix s'éleva, sure et grave, presque la même que celle de son ennemi et pourtant différente. Naruto reconnut celle de Sasuke qui venait d'abaisser ses mains vers le sol en hurlant, répondant une quantité effroyable de sang sur les trois clones qui se laissaient faire. Leur morphologie changea, ils s'allongèrent, leurs couleurs de cheveux changèrent tout comme la couleur de leurs yeux. Trois hommes différents se tenaient près de lui, de leur stature, ils regardaient leurs ennemis. Le bandeau de Konoha, qu'ils portaient, brillait de mille feux sur ces hommes qui avaient été les plus important du village.

-Invocation de résurrection spatio-temporelle réussit. Le brun offrait un sourire comme trop peu souvent il en faisait, la sueur coulant librement, le souffle court.

-Qu'est ce que…..Itachi s'était arrêté en plein alignement de signe et regardait plus haut.

-SAKURA !!! Naruto l'attrapa par la main.

-OUI !!! et tous deux se retirèrent de la bataille. Eux mêmes regardaient ce que venait de faire le brun.

-Je vous présente le Shodaime, le Nidaime et le Yondaime. Naruto regardait ses héros dont le dernier faisait de même envers lui, et directement.

-Orochimaru t'as appris ce sort…..

-Tu croyais que je l'avais suivi pour apprendre à me maquiller Itachi ?

-Tu as bien évolué, réussir à sceller leurs âmes de cette manière…

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

-…mais tu ne dois plus avoir grand-chose comme chakra.

-Détrompe toi, je ne suis pas toi.

Pourtant, il sentait le manque au fond de lui et tenir debout lui demander un effort surhumain. Il n'avait même plus sa forme démoniaque qui risquait de l'avaler entièrement. Il ne lâchait pas du regard son frère, inexpressif devant les demandes de ses compagnons qui cherchaient à savoir ce que ces hommes utilisaient. Le jeune Uchiha fit un signe de main de son coté droit, le Shodaime s'avança. L'air impérieux et impénétrable, il se mit à courir lentement puis de plus en plus vite, faisant de nombreux gestes de ses mains, croisant et décroisant ses doigts. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à mi chemin et mit ses mains au sol, comme s'il allait prier à la mecque.

-L'offrande de la Terre.

-Tchhh Kisame, saute !

-Ouais !!!

Les deux derniers hommes sautèrent en l'air en voyant le sol sous eux se couvrir d'herbes folles devenant de plus en plus grosses au point de former d'immenses lianes cherchant leurs proies avec violence. Pour s'échapper, ils prenaient appuis sur elles, alors que leur aspect tentaculaire continuait de s'agiter, les frôlant et cherchant à s'enrouler autour de leurs membres. Ils arrivèrent au bord du cercle d'où tout s'élevait, ils voulurent atterrir au sol, mais furent cueillit par des sables mouvants. Kisame joignit ses mains rapidement, réussissant à amortir leur chute à l'aide d'eau où ils se posèrent un instant. Deidara arriva par derrière, leur envoyant d'imposants oiseaux d'argile qui les aidèrent à survoler le piège mortel comme pour lui-même, juste à quelques centimètres du sol.

Deidara souffla, levant les poings pour commander aux bêtes d'argiles de reprendre des hauteurs, Kisame le regardait faire, mais Itachi près de lui attirait son attention. L'Uchiha souriait et dans ses yeux baignait une lumière douce, comme de la fierté. Suivant son regard, il vit Sasuke qui, sabre au poing, tentait de se reprendre rapidement, analysant la situation par rapport à l'état de ses compagnons.

-Le délice des sept mers.

-QUOI ! le blond n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque lancée presque sans aucun temps mort par le Nidaime qui se tenait toujours à la même place, bras croisés, l'air aussi fier que l'Uchiha près de lui.

-Merde ! Kisame tenta de contrôler les liquides, mais aucun ne répondaient à son appel.

-…..

Des quatre points cardinaux, des tsunamis arrivaient sur eux, grondant et menaçant, se brisant les uns sur les autres dans un fracas assourdissant. Ils tentèrent de monter plus haut, mais la réunification des eaux fit un énorme geyser qui remontait vers eux à vive allure. Deidara se fit engloutir dans l'immense jet qui redescendit en tourbillonnant, s'enfonçant dans le sol et l'enterrant par la même occasion ne laissant qu'une immense plaque boueuse là ou ils s'étaient battus précédemment. Leurs adversaires atterrirent sur cette plaque, mais n'eurent pas le temps de s'élancer bien loin qu'une nouvelle voix raisonna, toute proche de Naruto, chaude et profonde, comme dans ses rêves. Ce dernier sentit contre sa nuque une main froide, il tourna les yeux et découvrit les siens sur un visage un peu plus âgé alors qu'il parlait en le regardant avec chaleur.

-La bénédiction du ciel.

-Yondaime sama….Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, comme s'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, que tout avait déjà était dit.

-…… le blond lui offrit un sourire radieux, et l'Uzumaki sentit son ventre papillonner, le bonheur qu'il ressentait lui faisait peur, il répondit à ce sourire de la même manière.

Le quatrième s'effaça comme les deux autres Hokages qui n'étaient apparus que pour lancer leurs attaques. Le ciel se couvrit en un instant, l'air se rafraîchissant mais étant lourd. Il se masqua de lumière bleutée, le tonnerre se fit entendre et de nombreux éclairs se mirent à foudroyer le sol, finissant par toucher l'eau sur lequel ils reposaient. Itachi utilisa un jutsu s'écartant in extremis en créant un monceau de Terre, mais pas Kisame qui se prit la décharge conduite par le liquide, le sol ne faisant plus isolant naturel. Cela ne fut pas suffisant, il était plus résistant que ce qu'il ne semblait. L'air était encore électrique lorsque Naruto entendit la voix de son ami.

-NARUTO ! le blond vit son regard et le geste que le brun mima, il comprit qu'il devait gagner du temps.

-OK !!

Le blond courut en avant formant plusieurs clones qui encerclèrent leurs ennemis. Ils se mirent à courir, faisant comme lui, battant record sur record pour former les divers signes dont ils avaient besoin pour son invocation. D'un coup ils stoppèrent en synchro et ils mirent en avant leurs paumes. Une puissante alizé s'échappa d'elles et fonça vers le centre, où Itachi et Kisame se trouvaient, emportant des éléments du paysage comme de simples fétus de pailles.

-Le souffle de Dieu. Un tourbillon fait de vent entoura les deux ennemis qui lui faisaient face.

-RRAAAAAHHHH, Kisame tentait de couper l'air de son sabre, mais ce dernier dansait sur la lame, reprenant sa place sans mal.

-……..Itachi réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour parer le coup. Mais avant d'en avoir le temps, Naruto qui avait à peine posé un genou à terre sous la pression qu'il dégageait, sentit Sasuke prendre appui sur son dos et sauter.

-L'accueil de Satan !

En plein envol, il inspira et souffla ce qui donna naissance à d'immenses flammes d'une pureté totale, sortant bleue. Le chakra de Kyubi se forma et une queue le retint par le dos pour ne pas que le brun tombe dans le souffle surpuissant qui s'échapper encore des mains du blond et vers lequel il se dirigeait. Maintenu, il approcha son autre main jusque là inactive car blessée et laissa le sang se mêler au feu qui devint aussi noir que sa chevelure, galopant jusqu'à ses proies avec faim sous la forme d'un énorme serpent.

Kisame créa une immense barrière d'eau qui fut bien vite balayée, tandis qu' Itachi invoquait un trou noir à l'aide de ses yeux, mais il fut rapidement en manque de chakra, sa plus grande faiblesse, et ne put tout absorber. Les pouvoirs de sa famille étaient puissants, mais demandaient une énorme quantité de chakra qu'il n'avait pas en quantité suffisante. Ils brûlèrent sans pouvoir agir. Ils n'avaient pu rien faire, les attaques enchaînées avaient été faites trop rapidement ne leur laissant pas le temps de répliquer de quelque manière que ce fut au niveau qu'il aurait fallu.

Les deux corps se tordaient de douleur sous les flammes qui ne s'éteignaient pas, un râle s'éleva de l'homme requin alors que son compagnon levait uniquement la main vers son frère, le gratifiant d'un adieu. Sasuke n'en revenait pas de le voir agir ainsi même dans ses derniers instant, les corps tombèrent à genoux puis s'écroulèrent et il se sentit partir en arrière, tombant un peu plus loin. Naruto était à quatre pattes et tentait de se relever après l'avoir jeté au loin. Cependant cela lui semblait difficile, l'énergie autour de lui s'était faite plus intense, le renard voulait prendre possession de lui. Il se mit debout, marchant en titubant, manquant plusieurs fois de s'écrouler.

L'Uchiha n'arrivait pratiquement plus à bouger, tous ses membres lui faisaient mal, le contrecoup de tous ce qu'il avait fait lui revenait en même temps. Il serra les dents, se relevant alors que le blond se tenait le crâne en hurlant, tombant à genoux. Sakura tremblait, mais voyant Sasuke s'aider de son katana pour arriver jusqu'à son ami, elle revint à la réalité et se précipita vers l'Uzumaki, attrapant dans sa besace un parchemin.

-Naruto !

-T'approches pas….aaah….

-Sakura ! fait ce qu'il dit.

-Mais !

-Naruto…

-Ggnne gnn

-Hey Usuratonkachi !

-J'ai….mal….

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Re…pou…sser…gnnnn aaaahhhh

-NARUTO !

-Kyubi…il faut…

Sasuke n'y pensa pas à deux fois, sur un coup de tête, chose qui lui ressemblait peu, il attrapa les joues tannées de ses deux mains et le fit le regarder dans ses yeux. D'un coup de sharingan il pénétra en lui et courut jusqu'à la salle ou il s'était déjà invité auparavant. Il trouva la bête qui tentait d'entraîner le blond dans sa cellule, tenant fermement ses chevilles et le tirant en arrière. Il arriva, et d'une impulsion l'éclata, attrapant le blond et le tirant à lui. Ils tombèrent à genoux, extenués, la bête tenta de nouveau sa chance, le brun tira son sabre, tentant de la découper, reculant avec son ami plus loin, le mettant hors de portée, se battant à sa place pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

Naruto reprit après un petit instant son souffle, regardant le brun s'escrimer contre des milliers de bulles orange. Quand son compagnon fut à sa portée, il le tira en arrière, reculant jusqu'à un mur où il s'effondra en le tenant. Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha qui la sentie lourde et pesante. Son acolyte y posa le front, continuant de respirer assez difficilement mais s'étant apparemment assez repris. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que les bulles ne se reforment devant la grille, Naruto avait tourné la tête, l'air fatigué et Sasuke eut l'envie de le prendre contre lui pour l'aider à porter ce poids. Son compagnon murmura à peine.

-C'est bon, ça ira, retourne dans ton corps, c'est dangereux.

-Sur ?

-Certain, va, j'arrive. Le blond s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la cellule.

-Naruto laisse moi…le renard était déjà ressorti de sa cellule.

-LA FERME KYUBI. Le blond enchaîna un petit combo qui le fit devenir des bulles et retourner dans sa geôle. Je ne te laisserais jamais ma place tu entends.

-Grrrrr

Le brun disparut de la place, la face inexpressive, retournant dans son corps, le quittant en pleine bataille. Sakura le surprit en étant près d'eux, les soignants, ayant repris une pilule. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à bouger, Naruto ouvrit les yeux près de lui, mais à peine l'eut-il fait qu'il perdit connaissance et s'écroula. Sakura se jeta sur lui, et un petit cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Naruto ne respirait plus.

Sasuke le retourna d'un mouvement vif, se faisant violence pour y arriver, s'arrachant une plainte, ayant mal comme jamais. Il se pencha sur son coéquipier et lui insuffla de l'air dans les poumons, commençant ainsi un massage cardiaque. Il insistait, et Sakura s'était mise à pleurer, de rage il appuya de plus en plus fort et ce fut elle qui l'arrêta.

Elle venait de voir son abdomen se soulever doucement. Sasuke eut un sourire et s'écroula contre le blond, le nez dans sa gorge, endormi profondément. Et le silence autour d'eux devint oppressant, ne restait que les bruits de la nature et de leurs respirations. La rosée regarda autour d'elle, la plaine n'était plus qu'un bout de terre maculé de corps et de terreur. Après de nombreux efforts, elle réussit à rassembler tout les corps qu'elle put voir dans les flammes noires qui ne s'éteignait toujours pas. Sortant un parchemin, elle les enferma comme son maître lui avait appris à le faire pour d'autres jutsus.

Sakura invoqua une limace assez imposante, y mit ses deux acolytes et lui ordonna de leurs trouvé un coin sur et tranquille. Une fois son ordre donné, elle s'écroula de fatigue et de stress, complètement à bout de ses capacités. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, alors que le ciel était aussi noir que de l'encre, qu'elle se réveilla. Sa limace était toujours là, près d'une grotte, ensevelie derrière de hautes herbes et une sorte de buisson épineux. Elle attrapa ses coéquipiers un à un et les traîna comme elle put dans la grotte trop petite pour le gastéropode.

Elle s'écroula peu après les avoir recouvert d'une fine couverture. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Naruto se tenait près d'elle, ses yeux brillaient dans le noir comme ceux des chiens et cela lui fit peur, mais lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, il posa simplement une main sur le haut de son torse et lui tendit de l'autre ce qui semblait être une gourde. Elle but et il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, souriant. Du moins crut-elle distinguer ses dents.

-Repose toi Sakura, je veille sur vous deux.

-Mais Naruto…

-Cchhhuut, dors, vous êtes à bout.

-Mais toi aussi. Elle murmurait à peine, ses yeux se fermaient sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

-J'ai récupéré, dors. Sasuke le fait lui.

-…..

Naruto se pencha, lui laissant voir Sasuke de l'autre versant dormant profondément. Puis il lui passa une main devant les yeux, se rendormant aussitôt et le silence se fit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau, le blond dormait, ou plutôt somnolait. Il ouvrit un œil et lui tendit à boire, Sasuke était assis, l'air ailleurs. Après plusieurs essais, elle arriva à se redresser, son corps la faisait souffrir, mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour se plaindre, préférant partir vérifier leurs blessures.

Naruto guérissait vite et il semblait avoir retrouvé une bonne partie de son chakra, elle tâtait son corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure ou faiblesse invisible à l'œil nu. Ce qu'elle trouva n'était pas bien grave, Kyubi avait agit. Sasuke lui ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, un peu plus loin, il semblait mort. Elle mit un certain temps à se lever et le regretta, ses jambes avaient un mal fou à supporter son poids, et elle faillit s'étaler plus d'une fois.

Elle arriva à lui et l'examina. Son corps ne présentait aucune séquelle, il semblait lui aussi guérir plus vite que la normale. Posant sa main sur sa joue, aucune réaction ne lui fut servie. Elle le laissa ainsi et s'appuya sur la paroi, avançant vers la sortie, gémissant sous l'effort que cela demandait. Le blond apparut à ses cotés, se baissant à son niveau pour l'aider, mais la laissa peu après, comprenant qu'elle souhaitait s'isoler un instant. Lorsqu'elle revint, le blond se tenait à deux centimètres de la face de son équipier et semblait lui parler à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se remit à sa place, et le brun, sortant de sa léthargie, tourna sa face cadavérique vers la sienne.

-On a dormi combien de temps Naruto ?

-Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je me suis réveillé je ne sais pas combien de temps était passé.

-Mais depuis que tu veilles ?

-Hmmm je dirais quatre jours.

-….elle fixa Sasuke, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, la tête contre la paroi, fixant devant lui.

-Sakura.

-Hm ?

I-l faut qu'on reprenne des forces rapidement, ensuite et seulement ensuite, on retournera ensemble à Konoha.

-….. elle hocha de la tête, souriante.

Naruto se leva, chaque pas était précis car il souffrait le martyr, prenant les gourdes, il sortit, Sakura le regarda s'éloigner et rejoignit Sasuke. Il s'était rendormi, assis, alors elle le mit à l'aise sur ses genoux, chantonnant une petite mélodie que Tsunade lui avait apprise et qui apaisait les sens et permettait des améliorations de guérison dans certains cas. Le brun souffla, la face complètement détendue, ayant l'air en confiance. Ne pouvant détourner le regard de sa face, elle se pencha et l'embrassa, se relevant les joues rouges et le cœur battant.

Naruto qui était déjà de retour regarda la scène et fit un petit bruit pour signaler qu'il revenait, feignant de n'avoir rien vu alors que le cœur de sa camarade battait à son rompre. Il alla jusqu'au couple et tendit à sa compagne un récipient plein à ras bord d'eau fraîche. Sans un regard pour Sasuke, il retourna à l'entrée, surveillant tout ce qui pourrait être suspect, laissant ensemble le couple. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait vu et était désolé pour lui, mais elle ne commandait pas son cœur.

Sakura ne bougea pas pour aller le voir, savoir, mettre les choses au clair, se mentir était plus facile. Elle reprit son chant, tranquillement, le voyant ressortir. Naruto se chargea de tout le reste, il fit un feu, trouva la nourriture, surveillait les environs. Sasuke ne sortait de son sommeil réparateur que de temps en temps, grignotant à peine, l'air hagard. La rosée subissait les contre coups des nombreuses pilules quelle avait prise et ne pouvait à présent plus bouger l'un de ses bras, le reste de son corps étant raide. Mais elle rassura le blond qui aurait remué ciel et terre pour l'aider.

Une semaine passa ainsi, où il ne faisait pratiquement rien mis à part laisser le temps faire et les remettre en état. Les journées étaient lentes, le silence n'était interrompu que par la berceuse de la rosée qui dormait elle aussi beaucoup. Sasuke se réveilla un après midi, ouvrant les yeux sur le visage endormi de sa compagne, toujours assise et portant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle respirait calmement, son bandeau à nouveau dans sa chevelure pour la relever car il régnait une chaleur étouffante que la grotte pourtant diminuait de moitié. Il se redressa et trouva la gourde qu'il vida, mais il avait encore soif. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête et un sourire du blond l'accueillit.

-Usu…

-Il est partit prendre de l'eau un peu plus loin. Le clone lui souriait comme le faisait le vrai, et il sentit au fond de lui l'envie de lui répondre, mais ne le fit pas.

-…….

Sasuke passa devant lui, marchant un peu pour se détendre, mais le blond ne revenait toujours pas. Il regarda vers le clone qui lui pointa une direction qu'il suivit. Peu après il entendit l'eau clapotée. Cela devenait assez fort et il en déduisit qu'il devait y avoir une petite cascade qui y tombée. Lorsqu'il stoppa à l'ombre d'un arbre, il vit le linge du blond sur le rebord de rivière, séchant au soleil. Son seul ami se tenait sous la chute, tentant de rester droit et esquisser parfois des coups à contre courant, continuant de s'entraîner.

Le brun se mit à observer, son acolyte était complètement nu et il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver cela aussi intéressant. Et puis il stoppa tout mouvement, regardant droit devant lui, un sourire s'étala sur son visage, mais il avait l'air sur le point de pleurer. Il ne le fit pourtant pas et revint vers le bord, ramenant en arrière sa chevelure qui s'était aplatie. De là ou il était, Sasuke ne le voyait que de dos, il s'était accroupi un moment auparavant, fatigué de sa petite marche et de rester planter ainsi.

Le blond s'était déjà rhabillé et marchait sur l'eau pour remplir les gourdes vides dans la cascade. Il en but une rasade et revint sur la terre ferme, s'essuyant du poing, l'air lointain un instant, puisque son regard s'arrêta sur la cachette du brun qui décida d'en sortir en le voyant lui sourire. Les yeux corbeaux étaient toujours aussi froids et neutre, le blond ne s'en offusqua pas, pouffant et se laissant tomber à terre. Il remontait son pantalon en l'enroulant jusqu'à ses cuisses et glissa ses jambes dans l'eau, profitant de la fraîcheur que n'offrait pas le climat. Sasuke avança, marcha sur l'eau et partit boire à la chute, puis revint et s'écroula à moitié à ses cotés.

-Joli réveil hein ?

-…..

-Je parle de Sakura, elle te tient comme ça depuis que tu es inconscient.

-…. Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

-….toujours le même discours ? fais un effort baka elle….

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors que toi tu l'aimes ?

-….

-Tu devrais être heureux imbécile et foncer.

-…..

-…..Sasuke voyait que son compagnon n'était pas bien, mais que le bonheur des autres précédait le sien.

-Pfff, et eux….Ils sont …

-Ouais, je suis reparti là bas pour vérifier, ta flamme noire à emporter les corps, Sakura l'a ensuite scellé. Il ne reste rien.

-…..c'est bien. Naruto le regarda en coin, cela sonnait presque comme une question.

-Hm. Le blond se coucha, regardant le ciel et le nuage, soulagé, enfin ces problèmes là n'étaient plus.

Sasuke le regarda, se demandant depuis combien d'année il n'avait pas profité d'une telle paix. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus cela semblait remonter loin, très loin. Il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira, se laissant tomber à coté de son compagnon. Seul les bruits alentour étaient audibles, il tourna la tête vers le blond et le vit endormi, du moins le semblait-il, l'autre solution était qu'il parlait à Kyubi. Alors il continua un peu, imprégnant sa mémoire de ses traits, remarquant que son visage s'était aminci. Un cri d'oiseau le fit se reprendre alors qu'il tendait la main vers la face burinée, il se redressa, se prenant la tête dans la main. Un dernier regard en coin pour le blond, et il se leva, enlevant ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement et s'enfouissant sous l'eau froide qui diminua ses ardeurs.

Naruto avait sentit son regard et avait fait semblant de dormir. Il avait ensuite compris ce que faisait son coéquipier et ne bougea donc pas pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende un craquement peu éloigné. Il ouvrit un œil et vit un pied s'éloigner de derrière un buisson, se demandant se que leur coéquipière avait pu voir. Il se questionna un instant mais abandonna vite, ne pouvant deviner. Lorsqu'il se leva, il fit signe au brun qu'il allait un peu plus loin et revint un moment plus tard avec de quoi manger en travers de l'épaule. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, la rosée les accueillit, faisant un feu à l'extérieur pour cuire au mieux ce que le blond ramenait. Elle et le blond se parlaient, l'un surveillant la cuisson, l'autre vidant un animal pour lui faire suivre le même chemin. Sasuke se sentait un peu exclut, il monta sur une branche et continua de les écouter. Malgré tous, cela lui plaisait.

Un grand éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête, le blond riait et essayait de se retenir alors que sa compagne jurait silencieusement. Il arriva vers elle, attrapant l'animal qu'il lui avait lancé et qui pesait lourd pour elle d'une main, l'aidant à se relever de l'autre. Elle hurlait toujours autant et lui riait toujours de la même manière. Cela le fit sourire, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis toutes ces années et cela jusqu'à ce que le blond ne lui touche la joue, un geste presque intime, la jeune fille le laissa faire puis déclara qu'elle allait à la rivière et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la suivre. Il lui promit, faisant un signe dans sa direction et retournant à sa cuisine. Sur le camp régna alors le silence.

Le brun regardait son ami, ce dernier sifflotait l'air tout heureux et tourna d'un coup la tête, surprenant son regard. Il pouffa et se volatilisa de sa vision pour se retrouver sur la même branche que lui. Il lui tendait quelque chose et Sasuke regarda ce qui semblait être une sucrerie. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas pour le prendre, le blond se jeta sur lui en riant, lui ouvrant la bouche du pouce et lui enfonçant le bonbon dans la bouche. L'Uchiha se débattit, n'aimant pas vraiment ça et un crac se fit entendre suivit d'un énorme éclat de rire.

Ils venaient de se ramasser le sol, tombant heureusement sur un tapis de feuille, le brun sur le blond qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. Sasuke entendait le cœur de son compagnon battre la chamade, il se redressa, assis sur lui à cheval, pas décider à bouger, attrapant un bonbon dans sa sacoche et le goba. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger, ni sa position, ni le fait de manger sur lui, le regardant, les yeux pétillants, tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Une petite coupure sur sa joue attira l'attention de Sasuke qui ramassa la goutte de sang du bout du doigt, la voyant se refermer à la vitesse ou il caressa la plaie. Il n'avait rien fait, Kyubi s'en était chargé. Une main le tira de sa réflexion, Naruto le regardait sérieux, et la posa sur son front.

-Ca va Sasuke ?

-….

-Tu t'es pas fait mal ? tu sais, sourire c'est pas interdit.

-…..le brun esquissa un rictus et le blond lui rendit au centuple.

-Ben tu vois, t'es pas mort. Ch'ui content que tu sois de retour. En disant cela, le blond se redressa et fit de même de son compagnon, le prenant dans ses bras.

-…..

-Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider, tout ce que j'ai fait n'aura pas était vain.

-…..il lâcha le brun qui se releva. Naruto fit de même en s'époussetant.

-Maintenant je peux me concentrer pour devenir Hokage.

-Peuh.

-QUOI ! TU DOUTES DE MOI ! JE VAIS…

-Avec ce que tu es capable de faire, tu n'auras aucun problème, baka.

-….euh…merci….euh..mais….

-Quoi ?

-T'es sur que ça va ?

-Hmpf.

Naruto lui offrit encore un sourire dont il avait le secret, son compagnon le lui rendit et Sasuke ne le comprit qu'en le voyant totalement ahuri. Sa face redevint aussitôt neutre, et le blond lui mit une bonne baffe dans le dos puis repartit vers ce qu'il cuisait en gloussant.

-Au fait, j'ai retrouvé ce qu'il restait des trois autres, ils se sont bien battu en tout cas vu l'étendu des dégâts autour d'eux.

-…….

-Je les ai enterré….enfin plus ou moins.

-Hn. Le brun s'invita à ses coté et le regarda tourner sa grillade.

Sakura arriva, fraîche et dispo. Les râles et les rires reprirent, et l'Uchiha se laissa aller, petit à petit, retombant dans le bain, envoyant le blond sur les roses tout comme la jeune fille, accompagnant les répliques d'un rictus qu'il avait toujours eu à l'époque. Sakura vit le sourire de Naruto qui regardait son ami et elle le mira à son tour, Sasuke était de retour, se comportant comme il avait toujours était. Comme si sa trahison n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Une nouvelle semaine s'égrena ainsi, Naruto disparut deux journées entières sans qu'ils ne le sachent, laissant juste derrière lui un clone. Ils ne comprirent que s'en était un que lorsque le blond arriva comme une fleur en pleine soirée et que l'autre se volatilisa. La rosée hurla, le brun le regarda avec attention. Naruto essayait de la calmer, mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Finalement elle ne le laissa tranquille qu'à partir du moment ou il sortit du sac qu'il portait des vêtements qu'il leur distribua.

-Je suis allé à la ville la plus proche, j'ai pu ramener ça.

-Waaaah c'est jolie !

-Ouais j'ai pris dans le ton de couleur que tu aimes Sakura. Le bordeaux te va bien. Par contre…mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus, filant jusqu'à la grotte pour se changer.

-Merciiii kyyyyaaaa enfin des vêtements propres !!!

-…….le blond souriait à pleines dents et se tourna vers le brun. Tiens, j'ai trouvé que des pantalons ¾ en noir et je t'ai pris un haut sans manches bleu parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres couleurs et…

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu ? la question était sortie avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Hein ?

-…..

-Prévenu ? pour mon départ ?

-Hn.

-….Sakura n'aurait pas accepté et vous n'êtes pas encore en forme, le village était assez loin….quoi ?

-Tu devrais dormir, tu as des cernes.

-….depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ma santé toi ?

-…….

-Tu me fais de plus en plus peur toi. Tiens.

Le blond lui tendit les vêtements et se tourna, enlevant son propre t-shirt partant en lamelle et enfila le même que celui de son compagnon. Sasuke regardait le dos musclé si proche de sa main. Après une baffe mentale, il fit comme son ami et se changea.

-Les garçons !!! comment ça me va ? Sakura n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, ni du regard du brun et elle n'aimait pas ça mais feint n'avoir rien vu.

-Ouuuaahhh….

Le blond se perdit en compliment alors qu'elle attrapait déjà le bras de Sasuke en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche dont seul un coin se souleva difficilement. Elle en fut tout de même heureuse, n'écoutant pas Naruto qui se plaignait comme jadis qu'elle lui préfère l'autre. La soirée se continua un peu, jusqu'à ce que le blond n'aille dormir. Les deux autres restèrent ensemble, mais Sakura voyait bien que le brun ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et puis il s'endormit, et elle le regarda longuement, finissant par l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

Cela le réveilla, mais il ne sut pas ce qui l'avait permit, pouvant juste en douter. Il se leva et partit se coucher près du blond, la rosée le regarda s'éloigner mais ne dit rien. Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher à son tour, Sasuke était endormi profondément, le blond tenait le t-shirt de son acolyte au niveau de ses hanches et avait un sourire. Elle y vit l'image d'un bébé tenant fermement son doudou et cela la fit sourire, mais elle ne supportait pas de les voir ainsi, encore moins quand ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Elle grimaça et se coucha dans un coin, ne trouvant pas le sommeil avant un long moment. Le lendemain, Sakura les trouva face à face, il discutait doucement et le brun semblait dubitatif. Le blond gigotait dans tous les sens, lui expliquant à renfort de gestes quelque chose qu'elle ne capta pas tout de suite. Buvant un peu d'eau, elle tendit l'oreille.

-Mais tu veux faire quoi d'autre ?

-Pour toi tout est si simple Dobe.

-Mais c'est simple ! c'est toi qui fais des histoires !

-Parce que tu crois qu'on va m'accueillir avec des fleurs ?

-Non, mais tu peux revenir, je te l'assure !

-Me l'assurer ? mais tu n'es rien.

-Grrr….tu…

-Tu n'as rien à perdre Sasuke non ? Nous saurons défendre ta cause et…

-Et si ça ne me convient pas ?

-…au pire des cas tu pourras faire pareil que l'Hermite pervers hein Sakura ?

-…Tu n'as pas envie de réhabiliter l'honneur de ta famille ? que son nom fleurisse à nouveau dans ce village où il avait sa place ?

-…….

Naruto ne put rien ajouter à cela, Sakura tremblait déjà de ne pas connaître ses intentions. Et puis ils firent leurs affaires, décidés à partir. Sasuke les regarda se préparer et puis se leva au dernier moment. Ils prirent route vers Konoha, deux d'entre eux portant un sourire colgate aux lèvres. Sasuke les suivait, se demandant comment il serait accepter en arrivant, ne sachant pas si la meilleure solution ne serait pas la fuite. Mais il sentait sur lui les regards intenses du blond, comme s'il savait à quoi il pensait. Pourtant il ne lui disait rien, se contentant d'être lui-même. Le village fut en vue, ils se rapprochaient des immenses portes d'entrées. Ils les passèrent.

* * *

_à suivre._


	3. je n'ai plus rien à faire

_Merci aux reviewers aventureux que sont haganemaru, tookuni, amethyste gracieuse, la fougere et flyinggoddess ça fait plaisir de savoir que l'hist vous plait à ce point XD merci à ceux qui la suivent d'ailleurs _

_bon j'espère ne pas trop fruster à la fin de ce chap (dsl haganemaru, tu comprends pourquoi je lis très peu les fic in progress lol, ça me stress). profitez bien de ce chap, le prochain sera moins soft psychologiquement enfin à mon avis lol. enfin ça n'engage que moi XP_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Trahison**_

_**Résumé de la partie 2 : **_

_Y'a pus d'Akatsuki, y'a pus d'Hebi, nah nah nah. Y reste que le trio 7 à l'ancienne, y z'ont pleiiins de bobos, y'a Sakura qu'en profite et ils se remettent tant bien que mal de tout ce qu'il y a eu. Et puis, c'est le retour au village…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**PARTIE 3 : je n'ai plus rien à faire.**_

Quelques regards se tournèrent, en particulier ceux qui veillaient aux portes. L'un d'eux se leva et sonna le gong, l'autre les empêchant de poursuivre leur chemin. Plusieurs personnes prirent la fuite à l'entente de l'alarme, et les ninjas de haut rang les plus proches apparurent. Ils n'avaient même pas fait cent mètres dans le village, Sasuke se tenant entre ses deux coéquipiers, des anbus les encerclèrent et se firent menaçant. Naruto se mit devant le brun, l'air encore plus menaçant qu'eux, une aura de danger était même perceptible.

-Vous ne le toucherez pas. Il est sous notre garde, nous l'avons ramené au village.

-…….les armes ne se baissèrent pas pour autant.

-Ecartez vous. Sakura venait de regarder en direction de la tour de l'Hokage et avait fait un large signe. Ils suivirent son geste et virent la Godaime venir à eux.

-Vous revoilà….Tsunade avait l'air en colère mais soulagée.

-Baa-chan ……mais elle lui coupa la parole.

-J'ai vraiment voulu vous porter Nukenin tout les deux.

-…….

-Une rumeur folle circule. L'Akatsuki n'est plus. Et de ce que l'on sait, elle était sur le point de s'en prendre au neuf queues.

-….c'est exact, l'Akatsuki a été exterminé. Et Sasuke nous a bien aidé.

-Sasuke, hu ? elle semblait réfléchir, détaillant l'Uchiha.

-Baa-chan. Les deux billes marron rencontrèrent celles azuréennes. Je vous assure qu'il ne tentera rien. Nous sommes revenu en connaissance de cause. Est-ce que je peux faire mon rapport ?

-…….suivez moi.

Elle fit plusieurs gestes, et les anbus prirent position, suivant le groupe dans un cortège silencieux et attentif. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des bâtiments de l'Hokage, elle ne prit pas la direction de son bureau, mais celui des salles d'interrogatoires. Les anbus suivaient toujours, ils croisèrent quelques têtes connues en cours de route jusque là, et le blond se permit parfois un geste de salut.

-Nous devons vérifier que vous n'êtes aucunement sous son emprise. Sakura, tu attendras avec Sasuke dans cette cellule. Vous, vous les surveillerez. Toi, ramène moi des Hyuga et dis aux Aburame d'être sur leurs gardes ici.

-Bien. Un anbu s'effaça, laissant à d'autres ouvrir la prison.

-Naruto, suis moi, je vais t'examiner personnellement.

Au bout du couloir, ils entrèrent dans une pièce à l'odeur particulière. Elle commença à inspecter toute trace sur son corps, lui posant des questions auxquelles il répondait sans problème. Hinata entra dans la pièce et elle activa son byakugan, regardant chaque parcelle de son être.

-Alors ?

-Rien de…de suspect Hokage sama.

-Qui est venu avec toi ?

-Mon cousin, il..il..e…examine les…les deux autres à…coté.

-Hm. NEJI ! la porte s'ouvrit deux secondes plus tard.

-Rien à signaler Hokage-sama. Ils n'ont rien de suspect….il regarda Naruto du plus profond des ses prunelles blanches….et lui non plus.

-Bien. Je vais aller questionner Sakura. Naruto tu restes là.

-Et qu'est ce qui me dit que vous ne lui ferrez rien à Sasuke ?

-….parce que je suis l'Hokage. C'est quoi ce regard ? tu doutes de moi ? pfffhahahaha

-……

-Reste ici Naruto. Néji tu surveilleras sa porte, reste sur tes gardes. Ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke restera dans sa cellule, personne ne le dérangera. De toute manière au moindre problème tu seras à deux pas. Hinata viens avec moi.

-Oui Hokage Sama.

Elle suivit la blonde, saluant le blond. Néji resta un instant et lui sourit même puis se posta devant la porte et Naruto resta face au silence. Il écoutait le moindre bruit, prêt à agir si on s'en prenait au brun. Sakura fut emmenée dans une autre pièce et fut elle aussi examinée. Tsunade la regarda attentivement, connaissant parfaitement son élève, cette dernière la regarda directement, prouvant qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher. La blonde lui demanda de faire son rapport, et la rosée s'exécuta. Un long moment plus tard, ayant fini, elle la fixa et demanda à Hinata de rester en garde.

Tsunade sortie de ce bureau, traversant le petit couloir où était la cellule. Elle regardait le brun qui s'était endormi. Elle s'arrêta devant lui un moment et examina ce jeune homme qui était tant aimé des deux autres. Elle repensait à son passé et à ce qu'il s'était passé entre ses camarades, soulagée en partie de voir que l'histoire s'était arrangée. Les deux rubis la fixaient et cela la ramena à la réalité. Sasuke ne disait rien, silencieux, suivant juste ses mouvements.

-Ils t'aiment beaucoup tu sais ?

-Je sais.

-….

-C'est pour ça que je suis de retour. Pourtant son air blasé ne la convainquit pas.

-J'ai encore Naruto à interroger. Je te verrais ensuite.

-….

Elle fit signe à un anbu au loin qui partit lui chercher de quoi se désaltérer, puis rejoignit le blond. Ce dernier s'était assoupi, tête dans ses avant bras. En silence elle prit place face à lui et le regardait. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et releva la tête, alors elle lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ précipité de son bureau. Le blond raconta. Quand ce fut fait, elle quitta de nouveau la pièce et se retrouva devant l'Uchiha. La blonde ouvrit la grille qui le séparait de lui et entra pour prendre place sur une caisse en bois. Le brun, assis à même le sol, la regardait, aussi neutre qu'à son habitude. Ses yeux passèrent du rouge au noir, il sembla se détendre un minimum.

-J'ai eu la version de tes deux amis. Leurs histoires sont semblables, Sakura m'a donné beaucoup de détail sur votre combat. Tu l'as sauvé alors que ton frère était sous tes yeux.

-……

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ton départ.

-D'ici ?

-Oui.

-Hmpf. Un tas de chose.

-Je ne suis pas pressée. Même, je n'ai que ça à faire pour le moment.

-……tchhh.

Sasuke lui conta donc les grandes lignes de ces dernières années. Elle voyait bien qu'il passait quelques événements à la trappe, mais le laissa faire. Ce qu'il lui dit des événements confirmait le reste de ce qu'elle avait entendu chez les deux autres. Et le pire, c'est qu'il sembla sincère tout du long. A la fin de son histoire, elle ne pipa mots, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire maintenant. Car malgré tous, il était un traître, mais avoir de nouveau un Uchiha dans le village était un avantage certain. Elle se leva et le quitta sans cérémonie faisant un signe à Néji qui ouvrit la porte.

Naruto sortit, il vint jusqu'à elle qui l'attendait à la seule entrée de la geôle. Il ne la regarda même pas, scrutant Sasuke qui à la surprise de la cinquième lui offrit un petit rictus, lui signalant ainsi que tout allait bien. Alors le blond se détendit instantanément. Le fait qu'ils se comprennent ainsi la surpris, elle aurait pensé qu'ils auraient plus de mal. Elle le regarda le rejoindre en riant intérieurement et fit signe à la jeune héritière du clan de faire entrée la rosée. Sakura arriva au trot, penchant la tête derrière son maître pour apercevoir les deux garçons. L'inquiétude s'enleva de sa face lorsque le blond lui fit signe et que le brun lui offrit son même mouvement facial.

-Je vais vous laisser ici un petit moment. Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance et compter sur le fait que vous ne tenterez pas de vous enfuir ?

-Pourquoi on serait revenu si c'est pour s'enfuir ?

-NARUTO !!!

-Kukuku, mais la Dobe à raison Sakura.

-C'est pas une raison, c'est irrespectueux.

-Bien je vous laisse donc. Néji, tu garderas la porte principale. Allons y Hinata.

-A plus tard Baa-chan.

-……

Le blond lui fit un geste de salut auquel elle répondit. Elle remonta jusqu'à une salle plus haut, accompagnée de Hinata et demanda son avis sur le comportement des deux autres. Cette dernière ne put que lui dire que tout semblait exactement comme d'habitude, même, qu'ils étaient enfin redevenus comme ils étaient. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle alluma plusieurs moniteurs, et elles virent l'image du trio apparaître.

Sakura était accrochée à Sasuke, Naruto riait et hurlait par moment de le lâcher, le brun lui se laissait porter par le flot incessant de ses deux camarades. On les laissa dans la cellule deux jours, ne les faisant sortir qu'une fois par jour pour se rendre au petit coin. Le reste du temps, elle ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il faisait, et ce qu'elle voyait la convaincu assez.

Elle voyait les deux autres, toujours égaux à eux même, mais ils faisaient participés le brun qui malgré son air distant et méprisant réagissait, le plus souvent en les traitants de baka. Ce fut à l'heure du repas que Hinata sembla surprise et que la blonde comprit pourquoi. Le blond jouait au pique assiette, Sasuke d'abord ne réagit pas et puis un combat de baguettes s'établit entre eux. Le brun avait eu beau l'engueuler, l'autre avait continué, alors elle le vit perdre son sang froid, et ce fut la rosée qui les arrêta en hurlant après quelques instants, mais ils ne stoppèrent pas réellement, continuant juste en silence, Naruto s'amusant de toute évidence beaucoup.

Et puis lorsque le blond se reçut une bonne baffe derrière le crâne qui lui apprit l'apnée culinaire, le brun osa un pouffement qui se transforma en rire franc lorsqu'il émergea, soufflant de la bouffe par le nez, le reste lui dégoulinant de partout. Le blond bouda la tête pleine de sauce, et cela lui fit augmenter le volume. Hinata était ébahie, presque horrifiée, la blonde sut ainsi en l'interrogeant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire de cette manière. Et la brunette eut encore la même expression lorsqu'elle les vit dormir. Tsunade elle-même n'en crut pas vraiment ses yeux. Sakura s'était endormie, assise, en agrippant le bras du brun, le blond lui somnolait dans un coin. Il finit par se coucher sur un bout de paillasse, la cellule n'ayant pas le luxe d'offrir ne serait ce qu'un lit, Sasuke le regarda longuement et la cinquième crut même y distinguer une vague tristesse voire de la douleur.

Il se tourna alors vers Sakura et la glissa lentement plus bas, laissant sa tête reposer sur ses cuisses, puis d'une main il retourna Naruto vers lui, caressant ensuite sa chevelure dorée avec un air nostalgique et le gardant au chaud contre son corps dans cette prison humide. Sasuke eut un sourire, un sourire qu'elle ne put que qualifier de doux alors qu'il laissa son crâne reposer sur la pierre derrière lui, ses yeux se focalisant sur le plafond.

Elle eut la sensation qu'il veillait sur eux, et puis il finit par s'endormir à son tour. Elle les observa ainsi un moment, les traitants comme des prisonniers mais en mieux cependant. Au bout de trois jours, elle fut convaincue que tout irait pour le meilleur des mondes. Tsunade se rendit auprès d'eux, et leur fit part de sa décision. Ainsi, les deux garçons se devront de vivre sous le même toit. Naruto lui sauta presque au cou de bonheur, puis il attrapa Sasuke par la main et sortit du bâtiment en courant, l'autre lui hurla de s'arrêter, mais seul un rire lui répondit. La Godaime les regarda s'éloigner, Sasuke se plaignait mais ne fit rien pour le stopper plus que de traîner un peu les pieds. Elle demanda alors à Sakura de mettre par écrit ce qu'il s'était passé et de leur passer le message, puis elle retourna dans son bureau ou s'entassait d'innombrables piles de documents.

La rosée fila dans le village, cherchant ou ils pouvaient bien être et les trouva après deux secondes de réflexion à l'Ichiraku. Naruto s'enfilait déjà son troisième ramen et son rival n'en était qu'au premier. Plusieurs têtes étaient tournées vers eux, mais ils n'en avaient cure, l'un blaguait entre chaque bouchée et l'autre répondait à peine. Elle prit place auprès de l'Uchiha et commanda un bol, la conversation était banale, et la tension ne monta d'un cran que lorsqu'un groupe entra.

-Enfin de retour ?

-Ouais je l'ai ramené pour de bon cette fois Kiba ! t'as vu ça ! le blond souriait à pleines dents, montrant son biceps avec fierté.

-Je devrais voir quelque chose ? le sourcil du châtain se levait avec ironie tandis que Hinata pris place avec Shino pour passer commande. Et donc voici môssieur Sasuke ? Retour définitif ou tu viens juste tâter du terrain pour mieux repartir ?

-Kiba tu…mais Naruto fut couper en plein élan.

-C'est définitif. Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu gênes le passage. Et le brun continua de boire le liquide brûlant de sa soupe.

-Tchhh, malgré le temps qu'y est passé, je peux toujours pas te blairer.

-Hn. Un autre s'il vous plaît. Usuratonkachi ?

-Ouais moi aussi !!! moi aussi !!! héhéhé. Tout heureux, Naruto attrapa le nouveau bol avec joie. Kiba comprenait ce que la brune lui avait dit, Sasuke avait l'air plus gentil, du moins avec son groupe, et en plus, il souriait presque.

-Et il s'est passé quoi pendant votre évadée ? l'Inuzuka fit un signe au restaurateur, prenant place près de sa camarade.

-On en a fini avec l'Akatsuki tout simplement. Le blond souriait à pleines dents encore une fois et l'autre groupe n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Ils scrutèrent alors les deux autres qui ne démentirent pas.

-Usuratonkachi…

-Ne ?

-…arrête de sourire, surtout quand tu as des bouts de légumes entre les dents. Le brun continua de boire calmement.

-HEIN ? mais Sakura qui le regardait à cet instant se mit à rire à gorge déployée et Kiba suivit alors que ses deux camarades pouffèrent.

-Baka.

-Oh ça va monsieur perfection. Bon je reviens. Et Naruto fila aux toilettes pour se mirer dans une glace.

-Sasuke tu t'en es mis sur le coin de la bouche là…la rosée toute contente lui essuya la commissure des lèvres.

-……..le silence régna à peine, ce fut Kiba qui le brisa.

-On en a eu du mal à vouloir te récupérer.

-……

-Ne le déçoit pas à nouveau, parce que cette fois encore on sera tous là.

-Si vous ne servez à rien comme la dernière fois….le regard d'ébène était devenu hautain et Sasuke le regardait la tête légèrement relevée, se mettant un peu plus haut que lui, baissant alors les yeux.

-Bâtard tu oses parler comme ça alors qu'on a faillit tous crever pour toi !!!

-Mais je n'avais rien demandé à personne. Kiba se leva d'un coup sec, l'attrapant par son col, le menaçant de son poing qu'un autre intercepta.

-Kiba, calme toi. Sasuke, ne parle plus jamais comme ça de ceux qui auraient donné leur vie pour ramener un membre de ce village chez lui.

-Et sinon quoi Naruto ?

-…….mais rien que le regard du blond laissait présager les pires menaces du monde.

-Hmpf, tu voudrais que je les remercie ? alors que je ne voulais pas être sauvé à l'époque ?

-……je ne te demande pas de les remercier. Après tout, c'était une mission comme une autre. Simplement, respecte les.

-……bien Hokage sama. La tablée avait bien entendu l'ironie dans sa réplique, mais malgré tout, le brun semblait avoir comprit. Ils se demandaient comment son vis-à-vis allait, lui, réagir.

-Baka. Le blond arma son poing et voulut lui donna une tape sur le front que Sasuke dévia, un rictus aux lèvres. Bon, on a encore des choses à faire et il faut t'installer chez moi. On devrait y aller, non ?

-Comme vous le souhaitez, Hokage sama.

-T'es lourd là Teme.

-Normal je viens de m'enfiler deux ramens.

-…..et ton humour est nul. Naruto semblait désolé pour lui.

-Hn, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'exercer, j'ai pas vu beaucoup de monde ces dernières années.

-Moi non plus je te signale.

Et la conversation continuait, et ils s'en allaient, oubliant derrière eux la rosée qui semblait vexée et qui finit par leur courir après en hurlant alors que le blond ria aux éclats et qu'un son lugubre s'échappa de son rival. Le trio resté en retrait regardait cela d'un drôle d'œil. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu le brun ainsi dans le temps, et cela leur semblait bizarre. Kiba trouva même rassurant qu'il fut toujours le même envers les autres et qu'il ne fut que comme ça qu'avec les deux autres.

En route, ce fut Ino qui lui sauta au cou, riant et pleurant, puis hurlant à Sakura de la lâcher car la rosée tentait désespérément de lui faire lâcher son brun qu'elle venait de rejoindre. Elles se disputèrent Sasuke en lui tenant ses vêtements, l'empêchant de fuir. Naruto hilare s'éloigna, rejoignant les deux autres garçons, l'un mangeant tranquillement et l'autre soufflant toute les deux secondes sa fatigue. Ils engagèrent la conversation, et Sasuke ne le lâchait pas des yeux une seule seconde. Le blond se détourna de ses deux camarades un instant, saluant au loin une blonde qui venait vers eux. C'est alors que Sasuke se reçut deux regards bien sentit de Shikamaru et Choji, lui faisant comprendre ce que Kiba avait clamé haut et fort. Et puis ils se détournèrent, parlant avec Temari qui venait d'arriver pour préparer l'examen de chuunin.

-Ils seraient temps que tu y participes Naruto hahaha

-Vas y fous toi de moi, mais il faut être une équipe de trois je te signale. Et puis de toute façon on peut plus faire ça, c'est plus de notre niveau.

-On ?

-Sasuke est là, je l'ai ramené.

-Oh, t'as retrouvé ton jumeau maléfique ?

-Idiote.

-Hahaha.

-Hey, Temari, ça va ? Sakura arriva, une main accrochée au col de sa meilleure amie, prête à la frapper, mais ayant préféré suivre Sasuke qui se postait déjà près du blond.

-Revoici donc le grand Sasuke Uchiha…t'es devenu pas mal.

-…..

-Donc ce n'est plus un traître ?

-Nah. Naruto continuait de sourire, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Hm, il faudra que je prévienne Gaara. Bon Shikamaru, on y va ?

-Galère, pourquoi c'est toujours avec toi que je dois préparer tout ça ?

-Monte de grade et t'auras plus à te plaindre.

-Pffff. Mais il la suivit en traînant des pieds.

-De toute manière avec ce qu'on a fait, on mérite au moins le rang de sannin.

Sasuke avait dit cela de manière atone, faisant ce retourner les deux autres qui le virent prendre appuie d'un coude sur l'épaule du blond et leur offrir un rictus. Naruto ria, et Sakura pensa qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue d'aussi bonne humeur depuis bien longtemps. Puis le brun se redressa et ils reprirent tous les deux la route, Sakura voulut les suivre, mais Ino l'attrapa au passage, voulant tout savoir sur ce qu'il s'était passé. La rosée grimaça un instant et puis abandonna la bataille, suivant la blonde jusqu'à chez elle pour lui raconter, accompagnée de Choji qui continuait d'enfourner ses chips.

Naruto monologuait, répondant à ses propres questions, le brun appréciait malgré son air bourru, cela lui avait vraiment manqué. Surtout son sourire qu'il lui offrait en quasi permanence, c'est à peine s'il n'avait pas d'étoiles dans les yeux. Le brun pouffa et Naruto le regarda en coin, continuant de sourire en silence, tout simplement heureux. Il l'amena tout d'abord dans une boutique, lui achetant de quoi se vêtir, croisa Iruka qui regarda l'autre avec appréhension mais lui promit de passer plus tard. En le voyant s'éloigner, Naruto murmura qu'au moins ils n'auraient pas à se soucier de la bouffe, car le brun allait les approvisionner pour un moment, un grand sourire montrant qu'il ne se moquait pas vraiment mais appréciait malgré le ton qu'il avait utilisé.

Un moment plus tard, le blond trifouilla dans sa sacoche, sortant une clé et ouvrit la porte de son antre. L'odeur de l'appartement, si semblable à celle de son habitant, lui prit les narines. Sasuke le suivit à l'intérieur et découvrit un appartement extrêmement bien rangé, un poil trop poussiéreux. Le blond s'excusa, lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais le temps de faire le ménage, étant toujours en train de s'entraîner et laissant ça de coté. Ce fut quand il vit dans un coin une veste orange qu'il portait à leur séparation qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment du le faire depuis.

-Orochimaru m'avait dit que tu t'entraînais avec Jiraya.

-Exact.

-Combien de temps ?

-…..3 ans. Lorsque l'on s'est revu dans sa cache, je n'étais revenu que depuis quelques jours.

-Hn. Le regard du brun le détailla puis se détourna, lointain.

-T'en fais pas Sasuke. Ça m'a permit d'avoir un bon maître et j'ai un bon niveau maintenant. Héhéhé, je suis donc sur la bonne voie pour devenir Hokage. Tous ça, grâce à toi.

-…..qui a dit que je m'inquiétais ?

-Ta face.

-Hmpf.

-Héhéhé, je sais lire sur ta face teme, sauf certaines fois, c'est vrai mais…

-Et je pense quoi là ?

-…..la ferme ?

-Exact.

-Pffffahahaha et depuis quand ça marche sur moi ça ? hahahahah

-tchhh

-Bon allez, t'en veux pas tu veux. Tiens, prends ça. Le blond lui balança un coussin, portant lui-même un futon. Amène toi, va falloir les battre un bon coup.

Naruto passa par sa chambre pour pouvoir monter sur le toit ou il mettait son linge à sécher, il traça tout droit vers la baie vitrée, chantonnant. Le brun lui regardait à droite et à gauche, manquant de trébucher sur un tas de linge. Le fouillis était indescriptible. S'en était même impressionnant. Et ce fut la voix du blond qui le sortit de sa contemplation, il la suivit, montant sur le toit.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Ne ? quoi ? il battait déjà le futon dont la poussière le fit tousser et avoir les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke fit même un pas en arrière.

-Dégage.

-Hein ?

-Pousse toi de là. Le brun le dégagea de la poussière en le tirant en arrière.

-Mais j'ai pas finis !

-Ouais ben tu vas finir autre chose. Je me charge de ça.

-Mais….

-Tu vas aller me ramasser toutes tes fringues, ta chambre en est minée ! et tu me fais une lessive !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! et astique moi le reste de ta maison en même temps.

-Mais il me faudra des heures !

-Et le kage bushin c'est pour les singes ?

-Ah oui.

-Pfff.

-Héhéhé. le blond gloussait de plaisir face à l'échange, et disparut laissant entendre des poufs annonçant l'arrivée d'une armée blonde.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucune poussière s'élevant de son futur lit, il vit deux blonds remonter à ses cotés, portant une énorme bassine remplit de textiles. Devenu rouge sous l'effort, ils se mirent à exposer au soleil tout ce qu'ils avaient. Sasuke les regarda et vint les aider. Ayant finis, il descendit, trouvant dans la chambre une armada de blonds remplissant des sacs poubelles. Dans le salon il en trouva d'autres et certains se chargeaient de la poussière, fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour ne pas étouffer sous leur nuage. Le vrai blond était dans la cuisine et semblait faire le tri de ce qu'il y avait dans son frigo alors qu'un autre ramassait les bols de ramens qui traînaient par-ci par-là. Sasuke ne le dérangea pas alors que l'autre monologuait tout seul. Il alla donc vers la salle de bain, mais des clones si activaient déjà, alors il ressortit voulant repasser dans la chambre, mais il entendit la sonnette et alla ouvrir.

Iruka se tenait dans l'entrée, plusieurs sacs dans les mains, dont un en équilibre alors qu'il appuyait sur la sonnette. A la vue de Sasuke, sa face se déconfit un instant, mais le brun ni prêta pas attention et prit deux paquets, lui laissant le passage de libre. L'autre s'engouffra dans l'espace laissé et fila jusqu'à la cuisine ou le blond l'accueillit chaleureusement. Iruka se détendit, Sasuke les laissa, s'occupant de ranger les courses à l'aide d'un clone qui lui disait ou mettre quoi. Petit à petit, le blond immisçait son compagnon dans la conversation, rendant plus à l'aise son tuteur qui se surprit à rire un peu plus tard en les voyant se chamailler. Le brun avait toujours cette face de n'en avoir rien à faire de ce qui l'entourait, mais le blond s'en fichait et le montrait parfaitement.

Et puis Iruka décida de leur faire à manger, et les deux jeunes hommes partirent faire un coin chambre à l'Uchiha. Kakashi arriva plus tard en compagnie de Sakura, et ils firent une mini mini fête, l'argenté ayant amené de quoi boire. Iruka fut le premier à s'écrouler, occupant le canapé, Sakura suivie peu après, prenant un fauteuil. Le blond la mit dans le futon de son coéquipier, laissant l'ancien maître et élève parler ensemble. Leur sensei ria et les quitta peu après, alors que Naruto à son tour s'endormait à même le sol près du brun. Sasuke ne le raccompagna pas, il mirait le blond, le regardant si calme, respirant doucement, tellement beau.

Et ses propres pensées lui firent peur, il mit cela sur le coup de l'alcool, le prit dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas penser aux mains qui s'agrippaient instinctivement à lui. Il le mit dans son lit et puis finalement le suivit en voyant la rosée dormir dans le sien. Collé au blond dans ce petit espace, il trouva cela agréable et laissa l'alcool le mener vers un sommeil profond.

Sakura avait mal au crâne, grimaçant en entendant des pas à cotés. Elle se leva, se demandant comment faisait son maître pour boire autant de saké et stoppa d'un coup, son mal de crâne s'envolant au passage. Sasuke dormait sur le dos, un bras servant d'oreiller au blond qui était recroquevillé contre son coéquipier. Elle s'approcha, cherchant à vérifier que s'était bien là la vérité vraie. Sasuke ouvrit un œil et la regarda avec dureté, jusqu'à ce que comprenant dans quelle position il n'était. Alors il poussa Naruto sans ménagement et partit directement à la salle de bain.

-Gnéé ? kékya ?

-….

-Sakura ?

-….

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-….t'as rien fait Naruto…c'est pas toi…

-Hein ?

-…..

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans la pièce attenante, se rendant jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, entendant l'eau de la douche ou le brun en prenait une glacée. Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, ne comprenant décidément rien et la suivit quelques instants plus tard, l'aidant. Sasuke sortit de la douche voyant les deux autres aller et venir, le blond ayant réussit à la dérider, Iruka arriva, titubant un peu, une main sur le front. Son protégé le prit par un bras et l'aida en pouffant, l'attablant devant une soupe que la rosée venait de faire pour son propre mal de tête. Sasuke les rejoignit, mais le regard de la rosée n'était plus le même, elle prit même place à ses cotés, gloussant et voulant le faire manger sous le regard du blond qui l'ignora quelques instants pour s'occuper d'Iruka. Finalement il commença à se plaindre comme à son habitude du choix de son amie, comme toujours, pour le brun, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis tout ce temps.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, le blond s'attela à son rapport juste après que Iruka ne les quitte. La rosée décida de rentrer chez elle à contrecoeur pour faire de même, et le brun s'installa sur le balcon de la chambre, écrivant à son tour ce qu'il voulait bien dire. Ils ne bougèrent pas, le silence était imposant, Naruto ne semblait pas aussi turbulent qu'en groupe. Sasuke le regarda alors qu'il était assis sur le lit, mâchouillant son stylo, écrabouillant une feuille et l'envoyant sur le mur plus loin. Naruto était concentré comme jamais, ses expressions changeant au fil de l'histoire qu'il écrivait. Cela le fit sourire et il se remit à écrire, s'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il se sentait ainsi en paix avec quelqu'un près de lui.

Naruto finit finalement par mettre la radio en bruit de fond, chantant parfois en chœur le morceau dans son coin et Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il l'avait oublié. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, se recevant un papier écrabouillé sur le crâne, qu'il vit le blond mettre en ordre tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Dans l'après midi, ils se mirent en route vers le bureau de l'Hokage, ayant enfin fini leurs pavés. En cours de route, le blond salua un groupe d'adolescent qui accouru jusqu'à eux, stoppant net à un bon mètre, le trio regardant l'Uchiha qui était toujours lui-même.

-Na…Naruto nii-chan.

-Ben c'est quoi cette tête, Konohamaru?

-Mais…mais…

-Mémé ?

-Baka, tu vois pas qu'il a peur de moi ?

-Je…j'ai…pas peur de TOI !!! Konohamaru pointa du doigt le brun qui eut un rictus et activa son sharingan.

-Vraiment ?

-…….. le gamin trembla, mais essayait de se contrôler.

-Te laisse pas faire Konohamaru-kun ! Moegi s'accrocha à lui sautillant presque sur place.

-……..Naruto regarda le brun qui avait toujours ses yeux rubis.

-T'en fais pas Konohamaru, il ne te fera rien.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit Usuratonkachi.

-Hahaha…..Naruto frappa l'ado à l'épaule et reprit sa route. Bon, je dois y aller, on se revoit plus tard ?

-OUAIS !!! surtout que tu m'as promis de m'apprendre des jutsus !

-Ah bon j'ai dit ça moi ?

-NARUTO NII-CHAN !!!!

-HAHAHAHAHA

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil, rassurant son futur élève et poursuivit sa route Sasuke dans son sillage, le regard à nouveau d'onyx et toujours son air moqueur sur la face. Il remarqua le regard anxieux des adolescents, et il leur fit un petit mouvement de tête, les surprenant. Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans les bâtiments de l'Hokage, plusieurs anbus réagir en le voyant, mais le regard du blond les stoppa net dans leurs élans.

Ils furent reçus peu après dans le bureau surchargé de paperasse, croisant avant cela Hinata que le blond salua et avec qui il engagea la conversation alors que le brun préféra s'asseoir un peu plus loin. La voix de Tsunade les invita à rentrer et il quitta la brunette en lui baisant la joue, le regard du brun fit peur à la Hyuga, mais elle n'émit aucun commentaire et ils partirent remettre leurs rapports, la laissant se triturer les doigts et de rougir de plus belle. Elle patientait à la place du brun lorsqu'ils sortirent, et le blond fondit sur elle, reprenant sa conversation. N'entrait dans le cerveau de son acolyte que des blabla, il n'aurait su dire de quoi le couple parlait. Sakura les rejoignit à la sortie du bâtiment, parlant à Sasuke qui ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite. Ils stoppèrent à l'Ichiraku.

Le brun restait silencieux, Sakura monologuait la plupart du temps et l'autre couple faisait de même dans le sens inverse. Sasuke se demandait d'ailleurs quand la jeune femme allait bien pouvoir tourner de l'œil. Mais résistante tant bien que mal, Hinata parvint même à avoir un petit fou rire. Sasuke ne supporta bien vite plus cette ambiance qui s'était créée. Il se leva et s'en alla. Naruto regarda les deux autres, s'excusa et le suivit, rattrapant assez vite son camarade. Mais à sa face, il vit qu'il n'avait pas envi de causer et resta silencieux, ils se promenaient dans le village, voyant de nouvelles choses, découvrant quelques changements. Naruto finit même par s'extasier devant certains trucs, et le brun écoutait et regardait mais restait silencieux. Cela ne gênait pas le moins du monde le blond qui suivait ses pas et découvrit ainsi des passages qu'il n'avait jamais arpenté.

S'était des passages calmes, sans trop de personnes qui y passaient, un marchand d'armes salua le brun et ce dernier y répondit, s'arrêtant finalement pour voir les nouveautés que présentait l'homme. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se tracasser des quelconques rumeurs ou histoires qui avait courues, un uchiha venait acheté chez lui, s'était suffisant pour qu'il vende. Le vendeur vit son sabre et demanda à pouvoir le voir de plus près.

Sasuke le lui montra, continuant de regarder les armes alentours. L'autre voulut le lui acheter, mais il refusa poliment mais catégoriquement et la remit en place près de ses reins, puis il décida de s'acheter quelques kunai sortant de sa sacoche une petite liasse de billet. Ils reprirent ensuite leur route, reprenant un chemin que le blond connaissait.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ?

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'argent…..faudrait que je fasse des missions.

-Ok. Demain j'irai voir Baa-chan et je la convaincrai.

-…..le brun prit avec un restant de pièce deux canettes et en balança une à son ami, continuant sa route.

Sasuke ne fit pas un pas de plus, regardant la petite rivière en contrebas. Naruto vit les mèches noires passées devant ses yeux alors que le brun se laissait glisser le long de la pente et prendre place sur le petit pont de bois. Cela le faisait remonter des années en arrière, Sasuke s'était assis en tailleur et tourna à demi la tête vers lui. Naruto le regarda un instant et fit un pas, le brun eut un sourire, retournant à sa contemplation.

Naruto se laissa glisser à ses cotés. L'Uchiha venait de relever le bas de son pantalon ayant déjà enlevé ses sandales, et il plongea ses jambes dans l'eau. Naruto le regarda, mains sur les cuisses, légèrement penché en avant pour voir dans l'eau des petits poissons tournaient autour des jambes blanches.

Sasuke avait mis ses bras en arrière pour prendre appui et s'arqua, se cambrant à moitié, le visage vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée qui dansaient sur sa face. En voyant ça, le blond le trouva terriblement beau, il en était même subjugué et ce fit la pupille noire qui le regardait qui le ramena à la réalité. Il eut un petit rire gêné, et prit place près de l'autre faisant pareil que lui.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla par habitude assez tôt. Il resta un moment dans son lit, n'entendant aucun bruit mis à part la respiration de Naruto qui dormait un peu plus loin. Au bout d'une heure, il se leva et se planta près du lit de son ami, le regardant un instant dormir, se demandant pourquoi il aimait ça. L'autre se tourna en soupirant, un vague sourire aux lèvres et il sentit une sorte de piqûre au niveau de son coeur, cela le décida à préparer le petit déj pour se changer les idées. Naruto le rejoignit un peu plus tard à grand renfort de plainte sur le jour se levant trop tôt, puis ils partirent voir la cinquième. Elle les écouta attentivement, enfin plus Naruto que Sasuke, comprenant qu'ils désiraient avoir des missions pour se faire de l'argent.

-Huhuhu pour votre grade je n'ai rien à proposer pour le moment.

-Baa-chaaaaaannnn

-Huhuhu, dis moi Naruto, maintenant que tu l'a ramené tu peux t'occuper un peu de toi non ?

-Euh…

-Ça ne te dis pas de monter de grade ? elle souriait, connaissant déjà sa réponse.

-Bien sur que si !!!

-Huhuhu, bien. Shizune…la blonde fit un geste et son élève sortie. Alors je vais voir ça, ensuite je vous enverrais sur des missions spéciales.

-GENIAL !

-Cependant…

-NE ?

-Je pensais à un binôme.

-Sans Sakura ?

-Sans Sakura.

-Mais…

-Je vais continuer à la former ici et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait le même mental que vous deux, surtout sur les types de missions que vous aurez.

-…..vous avez sans doute raison.

-Et toi quand penses tu Sasuke ?

-…..Sakura ferait n'importe quoi pour le village.

-Même si ça lui fait du mal…Naruto souriait à peine en regardant le brun qui après un air bien neutre fit de même.

-….et vous, que pensez vous de cela ? est ce que ça vous convient aussi Kazekage sama ?

-Hé ? Gaara ? Naruto s'était retourné lors de la première question de la blonde et venait de se lever pour serrer la main de son ami. T'es là depuis quand ?

-Salut Naruto….le roux mirait le brun lui faisant face, sans expression particulière,….depuis peu, je suis là pour l'examen de chuunin qui avait été reporté il y a quelques mois.

-A oui tu dois juger.

-Oui. Et par rapport à ce que vous me demandiez Hokage sama, j'accepte bien entendu.

-Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord. Officiellement vous avez notre accord commun vous obtenez donc le poste de chuunin.

-HEIN ?

-…..

-Et en tant qu'Hokage du village, je reconnais votre valeur en tant que shinobi….

-Baa-chan ?

-A partir de maintenant, vous accédez au rang de jounins.

-….BATCLAAAMMM. le blond venait de s'étaler sur le sol, renversant sa chaise.

-Naruto !!! Tsunade s'était levée, prenant appui sur son bureau pour le voir au sol alors qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas.

-……Gaara regardait le blond assez surpris de le voir au sol.

-Baka. La face du brun n'avait pas changée.

-Mais…mais….pour de vrai ?

-Bien sur que oui et….

-YATTAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Naruto se releva d'un coup, fonçant sur la cinquième, l'embrassa sur les deux joues, fit de même avec Gaara et l'entraîna même contre sa volonté dans un petit pas de danse, l'abandonnant pour faire de même à son coéquipier qui l'envoya promené contre un mur rapidement. Mais son rire s'éleva, entrecoupé de merci en direction des deux kages qui lui rendirent son sourire. Il retourna alors près du brun qui s'était rassis, imperturbable, et reprit place près de lui.

-Hokage sama.

-Oui Sasuke ?

-J'aimerais devenir anbus.

-…..

-Ils ont les missions les plus importantes et je pense, les plus intéressantes.

-Hmm….Naruto ?

-Ne ? le blond tourna la tête vers l'Hokage, des étoiles encore plein les yeux.

-Je ne le lui permets que si tu le suis.

-Hein ?

-Malgré tous ce que je sais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas encore entièrement confiance en lui. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul sur une mission quelque soit son rang. Tu te devras de le suivre, c'est la seule condition.

-………le blond regardait longuement la Godaime, et puis lentement tourna la tête vers Sasuke.

-……

-Ne gâche pas ton talent Naruto.

-Hahaha, t'as raison Gaara, allons y carrément. Et puis, faut bien s'occuper des p'tites bêtes pour qu'elles ne s'ennuient pas, sinon elle meurt ou fugue non ? il tapotait la tête de son partenaire tout joyeux.

-Hmpf baka. Il se débarrassa de la main tannée d'une tapette, faisant hausser à Gaara son arcade sourcilière.

-Hahaha, allons y alors.

-Hm, bien. L'examen d'anbu n'aura lieu que dans deux mois. D'ici là, vous agirez sur des missions de rangs A ou B.

Une heure plus tard, ils se promenaient à nouveau dans le village, traversant des recoins inconnus du blond, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger des boulettes de thons sur une terrasse. Ils décidèrent ensuite de s'entraîner, partant sur le terrain que le blond occupait depuis des mois, passant ainsi le temps.

Plusieurs missions leur furent ainsi confiées, durant lesquelles le brun eut toute l'aisance possible d'observer son acolyte. Ce dernier avait énormément évolué, il le savait déjà, mais cela le rassurait toujours plus. Et l'autre faisait de même, le regardant en coin, s'assurant toujours de sa présence. Sasuke s'était un peu adoucit, le rire de Naruto l'y avait aidé, et doucement il était redevenu un peu plus celui qu'ils connaissaient. De son coté Sakura détestait les voir revenir ensemble, cela la rassurait aussi, mais en même temps elle ne le supportait plus.

Car les deux garçons, malgré leur tempérament, restaient ensemble en permanence et ne se quittaient quand de rare occasion. La rosée était jalouse. Et seule le fait de voir Naruto courtiser Hinata la rassurait sur ce qu'elle craignait, car elle avait remarqué comment Sasuke était avec le blond et uniquement avec lui. Aujourd'hui encore ils revenaient cote à cote, à nouveau sans elle, sans son aide. Ils la rejoignirent et se joignirent à la conversation qu'elle avait avec d'autres. Hinata arriva bientôt avec ceux de son équipe, et elle prit place près de Naruto qui l'accueillit joyeusement. Le brun se rembrunit aussitôt, et il n'y eut pas que Sakura qui le constata, sauf que les autres pensaient qu'il s'intéressait à la Hyuga, surtout par rapport aux regards qu'il lui lançait.

Naruto ne voyait rien, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Le temps filait à toute vitesse, l'examen d'anbu arriva rapidement. Tsunade les fit convoquer un soir, leur donnant l'ordre de descendre dans l'un des sous sol d'un bâtiment proche. Ils le firent, et tombèrent au devant d'une porte sur un groupe d'anbu. Ils s'écartèrent, l'un ouvrant une porte et laissèrent entrer les deux hommes. Un homme masqué comme les autres les y attendait. Il était assis derrière un petit bureau qui se distinguait à peine dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Il ne parla pas, prenant sur la table deux parchemins qu'il leur tendit. Naruto et Sasuke les prirent en main et sortirent. Le groupe d'anbu s'était scindé en deux, les deux amis se firent un sourire de vainqueur, comme si la mission était déjà acquise, puis ils partirent chacun de leurs cotés.

Déliant leurs parchemins respectifs alors que les anbus disparaissaient pour les surveiller dans l'ombre, et ainsi remettre un rapport décisif sur leur sort, ils lisaient avec attention. Ils avaient deux jours pour la mener à bien, le premier à revenir, un jour et demi plus tard, fut Sasuke. Il se posta à l'entrée du bâtiment et attendit. Naruto arriva quelques heures plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant le brun.

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Tu rêves.

-Hahaha, vraiment ? et tu faisais quoi ?

-Pfff allons y baka.

-Hahaha

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, deux anbus leur barraient la route, ils attendirent et virent la porte s'ouvrirent sur un petit groupe qui s'en alla. A leur tour ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, toujours aussi noire et sèche, et se retrouvèrent devant le même homme. Il se leva, mettant son visage dans une lumière pale d'une bougie et les regarda longuement.

-Vous êtes tout deux reçus.

-……

-Les rapports qui m'ont été fait m'ont montré combien vous valiez ce rang. Cependant une demande m'a été faite de la part de l'Hokage lui-même.

-……

-Vous serez sous ses ordres directs.

-……

-Compris ?

-Hn.

-Oui !!! Naruto souriait comme à son habitude, donnant du coude au brun qui finit par lui en rendre un, souriant en coin en l'entendant émettre une plainte.

-Demain vous devrez vous rendre au bureau de l'Hokage qui vous remettra d'elle-même tous ce qui fera de vous un anbu officiel.

Ils sortirent, et le blond dans un grand rire devança le brun en riant, tournant dans la rue menant à l'Ichiraku. Sasuke le suivit, profitant de l'atmosphère douce qui régnait. Ils mangèrent et le blond était intarissable, racontant en quoi avait consisté sa mission. L'autre l'écoutait, mangeant calmement son bol.

-Tu devrais rester silencieux sur ça normalement Naruto.

-Saï ? qu'est ce tu fais là ?

-J'avais envi d'un ramen. A vos têtes je vois que vous avez réussi.

-Ça aussi ça ne devrait pas être un secret ?

-Si.

-……

-En fait je faisais parti de la division qui te suivait.

-Oh !! alors tu as vu comment je m'en suis sorti ? super hein ?

-Hm si on veut, mais Sasuke kun t'as battu de vitesse.

-Toujours le mot pour plaire.

-….Saï souriait énigmatiquement, prenant le bol qui lui était tendu.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent un peu plus tard, le blond était toujours aussi euphorique et eut du mal à s'endormir. Sasuke lui l'écouta se retourner encore et encore, et lorsqu'il fut sur qu'il dormait, il se leva et le regarda sans rien dire de là ou il était. Cela lui avait manqué ces quelques jours de ne pouvoir le voir, et cela le minait, car il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, cela lui semblait vital. Au matin il se sentit secoué, Naruto tout excité était à ses cotés, le remuant comme un pruneau et en le voyant ouvrir les yeux, hurla encore plus fort.

-MAIS TU VAS TE LEVER OUI !!

-Hnnn, quoi ?

-ON VA VOIR MGlqljglj, le brun l'avait renversé, s'asseyant sur son ventre, une main sur la bouche.

-Tu te calmes oui, pas si tôt le matin. Le brun bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Glmm hmm gglll

-Pfff, quoi ? hey, tu fous quoi ! le brun venait de relever sa main pleine de bave du blond qui venait de passer sa langue dessus.

-Comment tu veux que je parle si tu n'enlèves pas ta main Teme !

-Hmpf et t'étais obligé de me baver dessus.

-Je disais que midi était passé depuis un moment, moi ça fait deux heures que j'attends que tu te lèves ! alors on y va ? dépêche toi Sasukeeee !!!

-Pfff la ferme ou je te bâillonne à nouveau.

-Mais euh.

-…..il se leva enfin, tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Bon grouilles toi, je te fais un truc à bouffer et on va voir Baa-chan ! allez alleeezzzz !!!

-Toujours aussi chiant hein.

-Héhéhé.

Une heure et des poussières plus tard, ils entraient dans le bureau de la cinquième qui les fit s'asseoir. Elle affichait un sourire, et se penchant, mit sur son bureau nettoyé pour l'occasion, deux tenues grises encore emballées. Elle déposa ensuite deux katanas sur celles-ci et termina par les masques l'un tirant sur le chien et l'autre sur l'aigle.

-Voici donc vos tenues.

-Merci Baa-chan ! le blond avait attrapé la face animale et la regardait avec attention, l'essayant déjà.

-Vous serez directement sous mes ordres. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de vous envoyer en mission ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous avez compris ?

-Ouais, hahaha. REGARDE SASUKE !!!

-Hn. Le brun le mira en coin et leva les yeux au ciel, lui arrachant l'un des deux masques qu'il avait enfilé sur chaque face de son crâne.

-Bien. Votre première mission sera simple, une fois changés, vous serez mon escorte jusqu'au lieu de l'examen. Allez maintenant.

-Ok !

Le blond entraîna le brun dans sa course, lui laissant à peine le temps de prendre ses affaires, la blonde pouffant devant son air blasé et se demandant comment il faisait presque 24h sur 24. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux anbus toquèrent et entrèrent. Le Kazekage était là, lui-même suivit de deux anbus encapuchonnés et se tourna vers eux et se tut.

-Ne vous en faites pas Kazekage sama, ils sont mon escorte.

-……je vois. Il offrit un sourire à la face de chien suivit d'un mouvement de tête. Mais l'autre resta de glace même si ses yeux parlaient à sa place.

-……

-Huhuhu, je vois qu'il a comprit ce qu'être anbu voulait dire. Allons y Hokage sama.

-Je vous suis.

Les deux kages prirent place dans leur tribune, Naruto regardait le public, cherchant à voir qui était là et fut heureux de voir quelques têtes connues. La rosée elle les regardait, mais ne fit rien qui puisse trahir leur identité. Alors les joutes commencèrent. Et il constata qu'avoir appris quelques trucs à Konohamaru n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, il reprit même quelques feintes que Sasuke avait faites en s'entraînant dans son coin près d'eux néanmoins.

Les combats se déroulaient, étalant diverses techniques plus ou moins violentes et la clameur ne faisait que montée. Le petit fils du troisième entra enfin en scène et Naruto émit un son montrant son intérêt pour ce combat. Il arriva jusqu'aux demi finale, où à bout d'énergie, il sombra dans l'inconscience à genoux, accroché à son ennemi par l'écharpe qu'il tenait serrée à ses poings, essayant de l'étrangler, les dents serrées. Tsunade entendit le juron qu'émit Naruto en le voyant s'écrouler au sol alors que son ennemi arrachait l'écharpe, reprenant une couleur normale. Naruto ne bougea pas plus.

Avant la finale, une pause fut établie, permettant aux deux finalistes de se reprendre et d'offrir un spectacle des plus gratifiant par la suite. Le terrain était vide, tout le monde se mit à bouger, partant se chercher de quoi se désaltérer ou manger, les deux chefs échangeaient leurs impressions sur les combattants lorsque des ombres apparues. Les deux Kages ne bougèrent pas, les quatre anbus les encerclant si. L'un des opposant se reçut un chidori en pleine poitrine, mais ce fut un clone qui s'effaça pour laisser la place au vrai homme avec qui il engagea un combat de sabre, mais celui qu'on lui avait donné ne lui convenait pas. Alors il sortit le sien, se débattant avec les deux lames contre son adversaire.

Naruto n'avait pu cueillir son ennemi avec un rasengan, et se clona, laissant plusieurs lui autour des deux personnes les plus importantes réunit dans le village. Il poussa la personne lui faisant face, tout comme les autres anbus, hors de la petite loge sur le terrain vidé de ses concurrents. Chacun s'occupait de son adversaire, un des hommes de Suna dérapa sur un restant de jutsu de glace d'un des précédents combats, son coéquipier le protégea, se prenant un coup sur le bras. Sasuke venait de planter son adversaire, et allait s'occuper des autres lorsqu'il vit le signe de Naruto à son encontre, il se dissipa donc un peu plus loin, prêts à réagir si cela dégénérait. L'homme qui était tombé à terre avait planté un kunai dans la cheville de son rival, laissant entendre un craquement, et celui qui avait été blessé le décapita dans sa chute.

Naruto de son coté avait crée des clones pour s'occuper d'un des ennemis qui filait vers les deux hommes à peine relevés et qui s'étaient reculés sous la demande de l'un des doubles du blond. L'un des ennemis se prépara à bondir sur lui, le blond s'interposa, plongeant son sabre dans son ventre, déjà en position pour continuer son attaque. Sasuke le regardait du coin de l'œil, prêt à intervenir au moindre faux pas de son acolyte pour le protéger. Les deux hommes le toisaient de toutes leurs hauteurs, l'Uzumaki semblait calme. Bien trop calme.

Autour d'eux, les tribunes étaient presque totalement pleines, les spectateurs étaient revenus, croyant pour une partie à un spectacle. Quelques applaudissements avaient lieu parfois, et rien n'était dit pour ne pas les paniquer. D'autres hommes apparurent de nulle part, le nombre avait plus que quintuplé, Sasuke suivait chaque mouvement s'ils décidaient de s'en prendre au public, et les Kages s'étaient levés.

Il leva sa main gauche au niveau de son épaule, coupant l'horizon, barrant le passage, s'accaparant leur attention. En un instant un flux de chakra orange presque rouge l'enveloppa et se concentra en ce point, quelque chose se formait près de lui, Kyubi apparut se dessinant dans une sorte de nuage liquide. La bête regarda les hommes, Naruto se mit à courir, l'animal le suivit parallèlement, comme douée de sa propre volonté, quelques coups s'abattirent ça et là, mais ils arrivaient à les stopper. Alors le chakra l'enveloppa en un instant, tournoyant de plus en plus vite autour de lui, laissant place à un énorme tourbillon.

Le sol alentour se creusait de sillon, chaque parcelle du tourbillon découpait ce qu'il y avait autour, laissant des entailles de taille impressionnante, l'un des hommes l'évita, mais fut tout de même toucher par l'une de queues de Kyubi qui se mit à tournoyer dans le sens du tourbillon à la recherche d'un corps à attraper. Il l'eut et lui fit suivre l'infernale cadence qui le brisa sur le sol, le laissant hurler et se vider de son sang. Deux autres arrivèrent à l'éviter, mais pas tous, et ils suivirent la même voie que le précédent, se désarticulant comme des pantin.

Ils disparurent ne redevenant qu'un, et ce fut les anbus de Suna qui se lancèrent à sa poursuite, alors que Sasuke plantait son coéquipier à terre qui l'appelait à l'aide, souffrant de tous ses membres brisés. Naruto resta planté au milieu du terrain, scrutant les environs, cherchant ce qui pourrait lui montrer une prochaine attaque, mais rien. Alors son énergie se résorba et il redevint lui-même. La main de son compagnon s'abattit sur son épaule et ils reprirent place dans la tribune des Kages en voyant quelques nettoyeurs entrer sur le terrain.

-Bon boulot vous deux, mais vous auriez pu éviter les attaques typiques comme ça, ils doivent tous être au courant de qui vous êtes maintenant.

-Désolé Hokage sama, je me suis emporté.

-J'avais remarqué.

Elle fit un signe, et un anbu qui se tenait en retrait disparu, suivit des clones de l'Uzumaki. Néji allait devoir scruter les alentours et monta pour cela sur une haute tour. Gaara se leva et fit un signe dans la tribune, sa sœur comprit et partie rejoindre l'escouade de recherche, le jeune homme aux cheveux long donnant déjà quelques ordres aux clones.

-Quand reprenons nous ?

-Si le cœur vous en dit, tout de suite….

-…. Le Kazekage lui fit un geste affirmatif désinvolte.

-Bien.

Elle se leva et fit face à toute l'assemblée puis fit un geste à un homme qui annonça la reprise des combats. Plus aucun incident ne fut fait, l'homme fut attrapé et avait disparut dans le sillage d'une équipe de jounin spéciale, dédiée à l'extraction d'informations. Les Hokages se concertèrent un moment, le public s'était vu demandé de quitter l'arène et les participants étaient ramenés sur le terrain, du moins ceux qui le pouvaient, les plus amochés étant restés à l'hôpital. Un moment plus tard, les deux chefs de village descendirent au devant de tous les aspirants chuunins et se postèrent face à eux.

Tsunade fit un petit discours et laissa à Gaara l'annonce des nouveaux chuunins. A la fin de celle-ci, quelques uns pleuraient, d'autres riaient et hurlaient leur soulagement. Puis se faisant escortés, ils sortirent du bâtiment, rejoignant ceux qui leurs étaient attribués. Sur la route, ils se faisaient hélés, et surtout l'Hokage y répondait. Puis plus tard, après plusieurs réunions, les deux acolytes furent enfin libres. Naruto était toujours autant excité, mais le brun n'avait pas envi de lui dire de ce calmer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sur la route ils tombèrent sur leurs amis et ensembles, ils partirent manger un barbecue, fêtant tout haut ce qu'il ne disait même pas tout bas mais dont tout le monde avait une idée précise.

Sakura prit place près de ses deux coéquipiers, s'accrochant particulièrement à Sasuke et se le disputant d'avec Ino alors que Hinata le fit près de Naruto qui jouait au pique assiette et s'amusa à la faire boire une bière pour voir son état. La jeune fille se mit à rire dans tous les sens, en pleurant même lorsque son fou rire l'empêcha de le faire autrement que silencieusement. Son cousin la regardait avec surprise, ne l'ayant jamais vue dans cet état, et trinquant avec Kiba, Naruto ne fut pas long à la rejoindre. Il eut tout de même le temps de voir Gaara arriver et de partager quelques propos cohérent avec le roux.

Il riait au point d'en devenir rouge, buvait et mangeait, commençant même à batailler avec Choji une brochette pas encore assez grillée. Gaara était calme à ses cotés, buvant son verre, le blond lui attrapa un bras et s'y colla commençant à se balancer de droite à gauche en rythme, chantonnant doucement un petit air calme. Sasuke qui le regardait en coin voyait qu'il avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, regardant par petit coup d'œil vif en face de lui. Mais il crut qu'ils étaient destinés à Néji et, jaloux, se concentra sur son seul verre de la soirée.

Gaara se laissa ballotter dans sa petite danse, épaule contre épaule, continuant à boire et puis le blond lui arracha son verre, le finissant d'une traite, l'embrassa sur la joue et ria très fort. Il hurla ensuite à Kiba de faire de même et ils entonnèrent un chant auquel se joignit Hinata prise d'un hoquet tenace et d'une Temari qui braillait. Elle n'arrêta d'ailleurs qu'en embrassant Shikamaru qui essayait de fuir, mais Shino le maintenait au sol un énorme sourire sur la face faisant rire les quelques saoulard.

Naruto et Kiba commençait à improviser un petit strip tease, mais Hinata l'attrapa et le fit tomber en arrière, riant alors que Kiba continuait, allant vers Shikamaru pour aider Temari à lui faire de même. Lee se voyait réprimander par Tenten car il voulait boire, et elle donna ce qu'il avait à Néji qui le vida d'un coup. Naruto qui s'était rassis près de Gaara passa au dessus de ses cuisses pour se pencher du coté de Sakura qu'il poussa sans douceur, alors qu'elle proposait à boire à Sasuke et attrapa ce dernier, le tirant violemment à lui, pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-Sasuke héhéhé…

-Hn. Le blond colla son front contre sa tempe, parlant dans un souffle à son oreille.

-T'as vu huhuhu ?

-Quoi ?

-Lee hihihi. Le brun regarda l'autre jeune homme qui se tenait près de Néji, lâchant le blond qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

-Et ?

-T'as pas vu sa tête quand j'ai embrassé Gaara sur la joue ? attend, attend, regarde !!! hahahahahahaha

Le blond ne laissa pas à son acolyte le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, retourna sur Gaara et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant encore et encore et le puissant Kage se laisser faire tranquillement. Sasuke commençait à ne plus supporter cette proximité qu'il voyait à deux centimètres, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas s'emporter, pire quand il entendit le bruit mouillé du baiser un peu trop près des lèvres du Kazekage. L'Uchiha tourna la tête à ce moment là, voulant retourner à son verre, et vit au passage la tête déconfite de Lee.

Le brun semblait sur le point d'exploser, tout le monde le vit, et il le fit, mais de rire. Tous s'arrêtèrent en le regardant, il n'en pouvait plus et avait même des larmes aux yeux. Lee profita de cette confusion pour attraper une vasque de saké, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi, et la vida d'une lapée, désireux d'oublier la scène qu'il venait de voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils fuyaient du restaurant dont un mur venait de s'écrouler alors que Lee tentait de mettre à terre Néji qui évitait tous les coups car il s'était interposé entre son coéquipier et le blond qui avait filé en riant. Gaara arrêta le jeune homme en l'enveloppant de sable, ayant un peu de mal à l'attraper car il sautait dans tout les sens n'importe quand et comment. La moitié du groupe s'était enfui et le propriétaire n'osait élever la voix devant le Kazekage qui restait silencieux.

Naruto riait toujours aux éclats, Sasuke n'avait pas encore réussi à se reprendre et se tenait les côtes, affalé à un mur. Le blond fit de même, passant un bras derrière la nuque de son vis-à-vis, riant avec lui, Sakura les regarda elle de travers. Elle s'en alla sans rien dire après un mauvais regard et le brun la regarda faire, son rire coupé net. Naruto se détendit d'un coup et le brun le maintint alors qu'il tombait en avant, s'étant endormi d'une masse. Il le regarda un instant, et se pencha en avant, profitant de cette action pour lui passer ses deux lèvres sur les siennes puis le hisser sur son dos. Sasuke assura sa prise et disparut dans la noirceur environnante, ne voyant pas un peu plus loin disparaître une chevelure rosée dont la propriétaire pleurait en ayant eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait.

A partir de cette nuit là, Sakura se montra froide avec Naruto, en particulier lorsqu'il était près de Sasuke. Pourtant elle avait beau regardé, ils se comportaient toujours de la même manière lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Et il n'y avait aucun signe prouvant qu'ils étaient spéciaux l'un pour l'autre. Seul Sasuke avait un peu changer, mais rien qui ne puisse vraiment mettre la puce à l'oreille de quiconque. Elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait en vouloir au blond, mais malgré tout, cela lui faisait mal. Et ils enchaînaient les missions en duo, continuant de vivre ensemble, tout comme de s'entraîner à deux, toujours sans elle, qui avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être laissée pour compte.

Sa seule consolation était que le blond accordait de plus en plus d'importance à Hinata. A chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission, il s'arrangeait pour la voir et laissait son compagnon avec elle. Mais Sasuke ne la voyait pas, ça elle en avait conscience. Et plus le temps passait, et moins elle était vache avec Naruto. Elle tenta d'être ce qu'elle avait toujours été et elle réussit à l'être plus ou moins, même si parfois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre en colère pour un rien ou de l'asticoter jusqu'à ce que, sans défenses, ce ne soit son autre ami qui ne lui dise que ça suffisait. Et alors elle perdait encore, car ils rentraient et la laissaient seule, et elle se haïssait encore plus.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs missions aux autres, elle surprit quelquefois des bribes de conversations, mais le blond rebondissait toujours sur un autre sujet et le brun se taisait. Cela lui faisait mal, surtout que Sasuke l'ignorait toujours, être mise à l'écart c'est ce qui la blessait le plus. Mais ce fut quelques mois plus tard que tout changea. Depuis ce baiser volé alors que Naruto était endormi, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre entre ces deux là.

* * *

_A suivre…mais que va –t-il se passer ? hin hin hin ( ce sera pas jojo pour naruto en tt cas...)_


	4. le dérapage de Sasuke

_J'espère que tu l'auras avant de partir La fougère --' je viens juste d'avoir l'ordi. merci pr les reviews ça fait hyper plaisir XD. Bonne lecture._

_ah oui dans le chap 1, il manque une phrase à la fin (j'adore me faire bouffer des phrases par ce site_ ),_ Sasuke demandait à Naruto des clones et ce dernier lui repondait : exaucé. voili voilà._

_

* * *

__**Trahison**_

_**Résumé du chap 4 : **_

_Sasuke réapprend à vivre à Konoha, Naruto s'intéresse à Hinata et Sakura pique des crises. Mais voilà, un soir rien ne va plus et Sasuke dérape…_

_**PARTIE 4 : le dérapage de Sasuke.**_

Sasuke et Naruto étaient réunis avec une partie du groupe, ils buvaient un verre dans un nouvel endroit qu'avait découvert Choji, tout était normal, leurs propos, le ton de la conversation, leurs petites disputes habituelles, les noms d'oiseaux qui volaient et les sourires et rictus qu'ils s'échangeaient. Kiba qui jusqu'à là discutait avec Shino, sépara Naruto d'Hinata et lui parla à l'oreille en gloussant, déjà bien atteint niveau alcool. L'Uchiha les ignorait fièrement, et les deux amis partirent dans un grand rire et s'approchèrent de lui.

-TEME !! TEME !!

-Hn.

-Kiba à raison ! je suis sur que je peux te battre ! hahahaha

-…….

-Ouais !! Naruto a une sacrée descente ! tu peux que perdre ! HAHAHAHA.

-Toi en tout cas tu as toujours perdu.

-T'es de quel coté Shino !

-Tu peux pas le laisser dire ça Sasuke kuuuunnn !!! Ino s'était jetée dans son dos, pointant du doigt le couple en plein fou rire.

-Ahahaha, si je peux, parce que dans ce domaine là je le bats !!!

Naruto s'était penché en avant, mettant sa face à une vingtaine de centimètre de celle de la blonde, et Sasuke ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de sa gorge qui lui faisait face, car depuis peu, le blond avait abandonné ses vestes, restant en tee-shirt sans manches à cause de la chaleur.

-Hmpf.

-Naruto tu vas arrêter oui !

-Oh Sakura, j'ai pas raison ? et il se pencha à son oreille lui murmurant : et puis ensuite dans l'état ou il sera, tu pourras tout lui faire non ? et le blond lui fit un clin d'œil.

-BAKA !!! elle était rouge, mais la proposition était tentante.

-Hahahah. Alors Teme ? partant pour te foutre la honte de ta vie ?

-Peuh, comme si un boulet comme toi pouvait me battre.

-Alors c'est parti ! et je vais te faire tomber que tu te souviendras même pas de ton nom !

-Comptes-y, Usuratonkachi.

-Galère il va pas accepter quand même ? Shikamaru jusque là silencieux leva les yeux au ciel et continua de manger avec Choji qui piquait toutes les brochettes qu'il y avait près de lui.

-Wououuuhouuuu, c'est parti !!!! Kiba posa les petites coupes et servi les premier verres. CUL SEC !!! CUL SEC !!!

-C'est partiiii hahahaha.

Naruto attrapa le premier service et l'avala d'un coup, toussant ensuite deux seconde car sa gorge le brûlait. Sasuke huma le liquide, appréciant son odeur et y voyant déjà sa force en alcool.

-T'abandonnes déjà Teme ?

-Kukuku, tu divagues déjà Dobe ?

Le brun avala le liquide, lentement, le sentant descendre le long de ses entrailles, et la deuxième rasade l'attendait déjà. Il la but, tout comme le fit son rival, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'en renverse un, riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Hahahahahaha

-…… Sasuke suspendit sa coupe, le regardant.

-Si tu voyais hahahaha ta hahaha tête teme !! hahahaha. Le brun était un peu rouge, les larmes au bord de ses yeux brillants.

-Pffff huhuhu et la tienne baka !!! hahahaha. Les filles se mirent à regarder le brun qui riait de nouveau aux éclats mais qui d'un coup stoppa, l'air contrarié. Perdu Usuratonkachi ?

-Hahahahahahahahah, NAAAAooooonnnnn !!!!

-Huhuhu, le brun recommençait à rire.

-KIBAaaa!!!

-OUAIS !!! SHINO !!!!

-J'arrive, tenez. Et Shino déposa dans un claquement deux bouteilles pleines devant son coéquipier qui s'empressa de les ouvrir.

-Non les garçons….mais Sakura ne put finir, la main d'Ino se plaquant sur ses lèvres.

-ALLEZ SASUKE !!! A BAS NARUTO !!! hahahahahaha

-No..noon…vas y Naruto kun !!!

-Kyyaaaa hahahahaha, le bisou ! le bisou ! et Ino attrapa Hinata et la poussa sur Naruto qui s'écroula sous elle, bouche contre bouche.

Elle pensait faire un arrêt cardiaque alors que le blond se relevait en maintenant sa tête contre la sienne pour sceller leurs lèvres. Et puis il la lâcha enfin, reprenant son souffle, la laissant pivoine et l'embrassant sur le front, gardant une main sur son épaule pour la serrer contre lui, annonçant que de toute manière, ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux jours. Il attrapa la bouteille et but au goulot. Sasuke lui avait déjà commencé, dès le moment ou il avait vu le blond se relever en l'embrassant, la douleur qu'il avait eu dans la gorge lui avait un instant fait oublié le reste, et la larme qu'il pleura, ils pensèrent qu'elle était due à la douleur du liquide, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il en était arrivé à la moitié lorsqu'il arrêta, pour reprendre sa respiration et tousser, mais Naruto lui continua, le rattrapant et stoppa en riant, embrassant à nouveau Hinata. Et puis il reprit le goulot, et Sasuke fit de même, juste une gorgée, mais même l'alcool ne lui disait plus rien devant l'air comblé de la brunette. La bouteille s'écrasa contre un mur derrière le blond après l'avoir frôlé, et Sasuke se leva alors que Kiba essayait de l'arrêter, mais deux sharingans le fixèrent, lui faisant faire un bond en arrière.

L'atmosphère joyeuse était retombée, Naruto se leva, titubant jusqu'à l'entrée où avait disparut Sasuke, repoussant Hinata qui était venue l'aider. Sakura voulut les suivre, mais Ino la maintint alors, montrant Hinata qui semblait choquée. Shikamaru et Choji n'avait pas bougé, alors que Shino tenait Kiba qui avait attrapé une chaise et hurlait qu'il tuerait le dernier des Uchiha.

Sasuke avait passé une ruelle et tout le paysage tanguait. Il avait même envi de vomir mais n'y arrivait pas, il se glissa entre deux planches, pénétrant dans un terrain vague et prit appui sur la palissade derrière lui, s'imprégnant de la fraîcheur, laissant sa colère retomber, essayant de retenir cette envie de pleurer. Il y réussit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende la voix de Naruto. Toute la tension de ces quelques mois tombèrent, son masque fut balayé aussi bien pour ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur que pour ce frère qu'il n'avait pleuré, ou le soulagement d'être encore en vie après le combat de sa vie.

-Sasuke ?

-…..

-Sasuke, t'es ou ? un glapissement lui fit tourner la tête vers le terrain vague et le blond passa les planches, cherchant dans les ténèbres la présence de son ami.

-…..

-Hey Sasuke ? ça va ? Naruto s'approcha, entendant le sanglot que le brun avait tenté de camouflet.

-….

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? parle….Sasuke…

-….l'Uchiha se laissa lentement glissé le long du muret alors que le blond avait ramené ses mèches brunes en arrière pour voir son visage.

-Sasuke ? le brun le regardait enfin, les yeux noyés de larmes.

-Sauve toi.

-Quoi ? malgré l'alcool, l'esprit du blond était encore clair, seul son corps mettait un peu plus de temps à agir.

-Pars, sauve toi…vite….Naruto…huuh huhuu uuuu, ses larmes reprirent, son corps tremblait légèrement. Il hoquetait, il n'arrivait plus à feindre, son désespoir était visible.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? allez, viens, on va rentrer….hahaha, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir gagné là…hahaha

-…….le rire du blond, s'était tout ce que le brun entendit. Il le regardait et l'autre souriait, riait, l'aidait.

-Sasu…..hééééééé !!! le brun lui était tombé dessus, et lui le regardait, ses yeux se confondaient avec la nuit alentour.

-Désolé.

-Quoi ?

-Désolé, désolé, désolé….

-Sasuhhmmmm. Il tenta de repousser son meilleur ami, mais Sasuke maintenait ses bras et l'embrassait.

-Désolé, je suis désolé….et la litanie s'entrecoupait de baisers.

Sous le coup de l'alcool, Naruto n'arrivait pas à se défendre, le brun avait l'air moins atteint que lui finalement et il le maintenait au sol. D'une main, il le déshabilla puis le bâillonna et l'embrassa dans le cou, laissant des suçons après ses baisers. Le blond essayait de lui dire d'arrêter, mais il n'y arrivait pas, et cela lui faisait peur, car il aimait ça, la manière dont il sentait la langue parcourir sa peau et sa bouche l'emprisonner. Il frissonnait, son corps le brûlait, mais Sasuke était à Sakura et lui à Hinata.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, alors qu'il avait arrêté de hurler pour laisser place à de petits gémissements, la main qui enserrait ses lèvres capturées à présent son sexe. Et il se débattit, donnant un coup de tête à son prédateur, faisant suivre un coup de genoux qui rata sa cible de quelques centimètres. Mais cela mit en rage l'Uchiha qui perdit toute patience, ne voulant aucune résistance, ne supportant pas de voir son amour renvoyé en pleine face. Et le visage du blond, il n'en supportait pas l'expression, cela le rendit fou, se regard malgré la désobéissance de son corps qui se tendait vers lui, quémandant d'autres caresses, d'autres preuves de son amour. Il réussit à écarter les jambes de Naruto, dégageant d'une main ses habits, l'embrassant pour le faire taire et continuant de le maintenir fermement.

Lorsque Naruto sentit contre son intimité la chair chaude du brun, il stoppa tout mouvement, le suppliant des yeux d'arrêter, réalisant pourquoi il s'était fait désaper, mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus stopper. Il enleva sa main et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais le blond le mordit et il stoppa le baiser, continuant de le pénétrer avec un peu plus de rage devant cette résistance. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal, sentant le passage étroit et sec, ses larmes se remirent à tomber.

Naruto pleurait, et Sasuke s'était penché à son oreille, murmurant sans fin des excuses, pleurant finalement lorsqu'il se sentit entrer plus facilement grâce au sang qui se mêlait à ses mouvements de va et vient. Et puis il jouit alors que le blond mordait jusqu'au sang sa main, sa seule résistance devant son corps engourdi qui ne pouvait faire mieux. Et le temps sembla figé. Seul le bruit de leur respiration était audible, puis il entendit les pleurs du blond qu'il n'osait regarder, et enfin l'herbe doucement écrasée.

-Sasuke ? Naruto ? Sakura venait d'entrer sur le terrain vague, attirée par les bruits qu'ils avaient fait durant leur union, suivi de Hinata qui retint son souffle au point de suffoquer.

-….. le brun tourna la tête, enlevant la main de la bouche de son acolyte qui dans un murmure étranglé où se perdait un sanglot, lui demanda de se retirer.

-Oh mon dieu !!! la rosée n'avait rien perdu de la scène tout comme son amie.

-Na…Naruto kun !

-Sa…mais avant qu'il ne put terminer le prénom, le brun se dégagea de lui, reculant petit à petit dans les noirceurs, le regard ahuri et perdu, tremblant légèrement.

-Sa….

Mais Naruto ne put continuer, tombant dans les pommes. Sakura qui ne savait quoi dire, quoi penser, ni comment agir, s'en alla dans une course effrénée qui ne prit fin qu'une fois chez elle ou elle s'écroula dans son lit en pleurs, hurlant la tête dans un coussin toute sa peine.

Hinata n'arrivait plus à parler, mais le visage ravagé de l'Uchiha pour son acte lui faisait mal, encore plus lorsqu'il vomit de nouveau, prenant à peine le temps de s'essuyer avant de disparaître, toujours en larme. Elle alla à Naruto, après quelques secondes, ne pouvant que constater les dégâts de l'assaut. Elle se pencha sur lui et le recouvrit de ses vêtements, n'arrivant pas à pleurer ou à paniquer, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'aider. Elle siffla, et Akamaru passa la palissade après quelques minutes.

-Viens par ici Akamaru.

-…..l'énorme chien regardait l'homme à terre et voulut aboyer, mais elle lui maintint le museau, le forçant à se taire.

-Ecoute, tu peux m'aider à amener Naruto ?

-…..

-Mais ne dis rien à Kiba ni à qui que ce soit Akamaru ! tu me le promets hein ? elle tenait la tête de l'énorme chien en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes.

-Ouaf.

Il lui lécha la joue et alla vers le blond qu'elle réussit tant bien que mal à fixer sur son dos, de là, elle les mena jusqu'à un petit hôtel à la limite du village, passant par des coins désert. Elle prit une chambre et mit le blond sur le lit, renvoyant le chien après une caresse. Elle nettoya le jeune homme et l'allongea sous les couettes, prenant place à ses cotés, n'arrivant toujours pas à assimiler la scène dont elle avait été témoin.

Sasuke venait d'entrer dans l'appartement, mais il fit un pas en arrière. L'odeur du blond était toujours aussi forte, mais il se força à rentrer et dans des gestes hachés, il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre ou ils dormait depuis des mois, où il l'avait tant de fois observer et s'était convaincu que cela lui aurait à jamais suffit. Et à présent il faisait son sac, l'emplissant de tous ce qu'il aurait besoin, enfilant son uniforme d'anbu et rabaissa le masque violemment, ne supportant plus de voir sa face dans le miroir qui trônait sur un pan de mur.

Il passa une lourde cape à capuche, recouvrant sa tenue pour que personne ne sache qu'ici habitait un anbu, et une fois paré, prit la fuite par le balcon attenant. Une demi heure plus tard, il entrait dans le bureau de l'Hokage, réveillant la propriétaire, lui disant qu'il acceptait la mission solo confiée et disparut aussi vite. Tsunade n'avait rien vu de sa détresse, juste son impatience. Et elle pensa qu'il désirait montrer qu'il pouvait faire cette mission seul et ainsi prouver une fois pour toute sa loyauté au village.

Sasuke courait comme un dératé, les portes du village furent bien vite un souvenir. Sa mission devait avoir lieu non loin de Suna. Au bout de plusieurs heures de courses, il s'écroula, la gorge sèche, le souffle court, dans un petit coin de forêt. Là il hurla, faisant s'envoler des oiseaux et se taire le reste des bruits de la forêt. Ce ne fut qu'aphone qu'il arrêta, le regard vide, l'air lointain, il se releva et reprit sa route. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Naruto était calme, Hinata le regardait avec son byakugan et vit ce qu'il avait en lui agir, sa blessure se résorbait, bientôt il ne fut plus blessé. Le jour commençait à poindre, elle n'en pouvait plus et s'endormit sur le bord du lit, tête contre bras. Ce fut un énorme beuglement qui la sortie de son sommeil un peu plus tard, Naruto semblait cauchemardé et se leva d'un bond, tentant de repousser l'invisible en hurlant des non éraillés. En voulant le calmer, elle se fit repousser et tombant durement sur le sol, un cri s'échappa et cela lui fit comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Hinata ?

-Na..Naruto ?

-Attends je…aïe !!! essayant de descendre du lit pour l'aider, ses reins semblèrent partir dans le sens inverse de sa marche. La douleur était presque insupportable.

-Bouge pas, Sasu….euh…c'est que….la jeune fille était toute rouge, cherchant comment lui dire.

-Je…je…ou je suis ? il regardait autour de lui

-Tu…enfin hier soir, il…

-…..

-…..elle se triturait les doigts, cherchant comment lui annoncer ça.

-J'ai pas rêvé hein ? sa voix était blanche, en crainte d'une réponse affirmative.

-….elle opina juste de la tête et la baissa.

-Pourquoi ? pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas Naruto….je t'ai amené dans un hôtel aux abords du village…je pouvais pas jusqu'à chez toi, il aurait pu être là.

-SEULE ?! il avait hurlé, la regardant avec des yeux froids mais craintifs.

-Ou…oui, Akamaru m'a aidé et je lui ai dit de ne rien dire à Kiba.

-…..merci.

-Naru…

-Hinata….je voudrais être seul s'il te plaît….s'il te plaît….

-…..je reviendrais tout à l'heure pour t'amener de quoi manger d'accord ?

-…..et Sakura ?

-…je suis désolée Naruto kun…..la jeune fille ne savait pas comment agir, il semblait trahis de tout les coté. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

-Merci Hinata.

Elle voulut l'embrasser, mais il recula, blanc comme neige. Elle lui fit tout de même un sourire et le laissa. Naruto se recroquevilla, réveillant la blessure, n'arrivant pas à pleurer, cherchant juste à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête. Car le Sasuke qu'il connaissait n'agissait jamais sur des coups de tête, plutôt sur des frustrations. Ce n'était pas normal, mais il ne comprenait pas. Et l'attitude de sa coéquipière lui faisait mal, ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'avait rien fait, et il torturait son cerveau, cherchant dans les brumes qui lui restait un indice sur leurs comportements.

Hinata revint un peu plus tard, le blond n'avait pas bougé. Elle lui donna de quoi manger, mais il n'en voulut pas, elle parla, comblant le vide comme elle pouvait, lui demandant si il ne voulait pas voir un médecin. Mais il ne réagissait pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et le prit dans ses bras, elle surprit le léger frisson, mais il ne bougea pas. Et cela dura trois jours.

Sakura avait arrêté de pleurer, elle regardait maintenant le plafond de sa chambre, sa mère frappait à la porte, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle se demandait que faire, elle savait que ce n'était pas Naruto le fautif, il n'avait jamais rien fait en ce sens au contraire de l'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait voir Sasuke ainsi, ça ne voulait pas entrer dans son cerveau, ce n'était pas possible. Se voiler la face était bien plus facile, elle décida de ne plus parler au blond car il avait eu celui qu'elle avait toujours désiré.

Hinata s'occupait de lui, elle était même au petit soin, mais il buvait et mangeait à peine, restant dans ses pensées. Le troisième jour, d'un bond il sortit de son lit, n'ayant plus mal et pouvant courir, il n'arrêta qu'une fois chez lui, ou elle arriva peu après, ayant du payer la chambre en vitesse. Il se tenait devant son appartement, le regardant d'en bas, hésitant sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Et elle lui toucha l'épaule, il se déroba et défonça à moitié la porte.

-SASUKE !!!! OU EST-CE QUE T'ES !!!!

-….

-SORS DE LA !!! et en pénétrant par la porte sortie de ses gonds, il courut de pièce en pièce. Hinata était à la porte, le regard désolé.

-Naruto-kun….

-OU EST IL !!!! DIS MOI !!!! AVEC TES YEUX TU…..Hinata ?

-…..

-Pleure pas, je suis désolé. Je…

-Na..Naruto…il est parti, ces derniers jours j'ai…j'ai fait le tour du village….il est parti, …je l'ai vu…nulle part.

-….il a fuit !

-Na…

-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? pourquoi ?

Mais la jeune femme ne sut lui répondre. Il retourna dans l'appartement, glissant de pièce en pièce, essayant de comprendre, revoyant certaines scènes quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux, rien ne lui aurait laissé présager quoi que ce fût. Dans leur chambre, il regarda sur le lit du brun ou était jeté négligemment les vêtements de cette nuit là. Ouvrant le placard, il découvrit que sa tenue d'anbu n'était plus là, ni ses affaires de missions. Et son lit toujours impeccable ne l'était plus, à terre gisait d'autres affaires, et le blond comprit qu'il devait se sentir mal, mais pensa en même temps que cela n'était que justice.

-Naruto kun… elle n'avait jamais vu cette face tant chérie si ravagée et soucieuse.

-Hn ?

-Tu….tu n'avais jamais vu ?

-Hein ?

-Pour...pour Sasuke ?

-…..

-Sakura et moi, on a…avait remarqué. Il te regardait souvent en coin et… souvent…il avait l'air jaloux.

-Jaloux ? cet imbécile ? Mais

-…..oui.

-Kiba m'avait dit qu'il devait craquer sur toi !

-No..non. elle remuait la tête énergiquement.

-Et Sakura ? il venait de se souvenir de sa présence sur la scène qui se rejouait sans fin depuis quelques instants dans sa tête.

-Je suis allée chez elle…mais elle ne veut voir personne.

Naruto la regarda sceptique, et après une bonne heure pour se préparer, il décida d'aller à son encontre. La rosée n'était toujours pas sortie de chez elle, et elle ne voulut pas le voir. Il força un peu, mais elle l'envoya sur les roses, la voix emplie de colère.

-Mais Sakura !!! sors de là !!! j'ai besoin de te voir !!!!

-Non !

-Mais !!!

-NON J'AI DIT !!!

-Na…Naruto kun…viens.

-…..

Hinata qui l'accompagnait toujours mit sa main dans la sienne et le tira à elle, ils firent quelques pas, mais il semblait totalement perdu. Il se laissa guider pour d'un coup la laisser et retourner vers la rosée en hurlant que ce n'était pas possible, la voix déchirée de sanglot. Hinata comprit en cet instant, tout comme durant la soirée, ces deux amis passeraient toujours avant elle, quoi qu'elle puisse faire pour lui. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait lâché comme en cet instant pour se précipiter vers eux, et puis surtout, elle n'aurait jamais ce sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à eux deux. Hinata le regardait faire, il s'excitait contre la porte, et dans sa rage, son poing s'enveloppa d'une fine aura rouge qui la fit voler.

Il se précipita vers sa chambre, se guidant à l'odeur. La jeune femme était toujours vêtue de la même manière, recourbée dans un coin de son lit, les cheveux lui cachant la face bouffie et rougie. L'atmosphère était lourde, Hinata n'osa pas passer le chambranle de porte, elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage, sachant que la jeune femme qu'il aimait était celle qui y était et non elle.

-Saku…

-…..lentement, elle leva la tête, son regard vert était aussi froid que la glace.

-…..

-Dégage d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-…..

-DEGAGE !!! jamais je ne te pardonnerais de me l'avoir pris !!!! JAMAIS !!!!

-QUOI ! tu penses peut-être que c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus ? qui lui ai dit de me faire ça ? ça va pas ou quoi ?

-DEGAGE !!!

Elle lui balança des coussins et des bibelots, mais Naruto n'en évita qu'un. Et puis il arrêta il pleurait, sentant son cœur se serrer, alors que les objets l'atteignaient mais ne lui faisait pas plus mal que tout les mots qu'elle avait pu dire. Il aimait cette fille plus que tout, et elle le détestait pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Hinata entra dans la chambre et le tira en arrière.

Dans la rue, il s'effondra à moitié sur elle, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Ils rentrèrent, ne se tenant même pas la main. Chez lui il s'allongea, le regard dans le vide, et elle pensa qu'il devrait mieux s'endormir, alors elle passa sa main sur son front, l'obligeant. A son réveil, il demanda si Sasuke était revenu, si Sakura n'avait pas changée, s'était tout. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour avoir de leurs nouvelles et pour lui faire plaisir à grignoter ce qu'elle préparait.

Quand ils sortirent se promener un peu pour changer d'air, elle vit bien qu'il prenait les terrains ou ils s'entraînaient habituellement, scrutant l'horizon pour y découvrir une silhouette. Mais il n'y avait rien. Une semaine passa ainsi, elle ne sut même pas s'il avait remarqué qu'elle vivait chez lui. Naruto était absent de son propre corps, brisé par son incompréhension.

Ils croisèrent Sakura plus d'une fois qui les ignora, sa colère fut grande, prenant le pas sur sa tristesse. Il se mit à détester son attitude, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui faisait ça. Et plus les jours passaient, et plus elle l'ignorait et plus il sentait la colère monter. Finalement, il se mit à l'ignorer lui aussi, même si à elle, il en parlait toujours. Et Hinata le voyait se morfondre lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux, et parfois il se mettait dans un coin, pensif. Le Naruto qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

Il partit en mission trois jours plus tard sans la prévenir, et là, elle comprit qu'elle n'occupait pas ses pensées comme lui l'était pour elle. Il était ressortit du bureau de la cinquième, traça jusqu'à chez lui, s'habilla et disparut dans la nuit sans un signe. Elle retourna chez elle sans rien dire de ce qu'elle avait fait de la semaine qui était passée à quiconque, sentant son cœur lui faire mal. Néji tenta de la consoler mais n'y arriva pas, il prévint ses deux coéquipiers qui arrivèrent un peu plus tard, voulant lui changer les idées. Kiba y arriva presque.

Naruto disparut une semaine entière du village, elle le vit revenir un matin, il sortait du bureau de l'Hokage qui demandait pourquoi il avait fait un tel carnage. Il n'avait pas répondu et était ensuite reparti directement chez lui, croisant Sakura, la situation était la même. Elle ne sut son retour que parce qu'elle avait été dans le bâtiment, et il ne la contacta pas pour lui donner le moindre signe de vie. Consciemment ou non, elle comprit le message de celui qui avait été son compagnon si peu de temps. Plusieurs jours plus tard, elle le trouva en train de s'entraîner avec rage, elle alla lui parler, il semblait le même et pourtant, elle voyait qu'il n'était pas dans la conversation. Il ne le fut que lorsqu'elle parla d'eux.

Sasuke avait fini sa mission, il n'arrivait pas à prendre la route du retour. Il en avait déjà enchaîné trois autres depuis son départ, demandant à l'Hokage de lui en fournir par faucon interposé. Un cri perçant se fit entendre, il siffla et l'oiseau fondit sur lui puis se posa sur son avant bras ganté, regardant avec intensité le pansement sur sa main qui recouvrait la morsure du blond qui avait du mal à guérir. Il lu la mission qui lui était confié et l'accepta. Il parti tout de suite, ayant encore de la route à faire et ne voulait pas traîner, plus il était occupé, moins il pensait.

Naruto reçu une nouvelle mission, il regardait le billet qui lui disait de venir au bureau de l'Hokage. Il n'avait pas envi, il attendait le retour du brun, sortant peu de chez lui, mais rien. Et la mission semblait urgente. Il soupira, laissant un mot sur la table, disant au brun qu'il voulait impérativement lui parler et qu'il l'attende s'il revenait entre temps. Il laissa le même mot sur le lit de Sasuke au cas ou il n'irait pas dans l'autre pièce, et s'en alla. Hinata qui avait élu domicile dans le salon de nouveau, le vit partir, il n'avait même pas dit au revoir.

Elle essuya une larme, depuis le début elle savait que cela n'aurait pas pu duré. Elle l'avait comprit quand elle avait vu l'attitude de Sasuke. Contre lui, elle en était certaine, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Elle entendit au loin un hurlement, Akamaru l'appelait, s'était ainsi lorsqu'ils avaient une mission et qu'ils ne trouvaient pas l'un des deux autres membres. Elle se prépara et partie chez Kiba, ces deux compagnons virent qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne parla pas. Ensemble ils partirent.

Sakura parlait à Ino qui ne comprenait pas son attitude. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, ce serait affirmer ce qu'elle voulait tant nier. La blonde lui disait qu'être aussi désagréable avec Naruto ne lui apporterait rien. Elle vit Naruto au loin qui s'en allait, elle pouvait le reconnaître entre mille, malgré son masque et ses habits d'anbus. Il passa près d'elles et s'en fut sans un mot. Ino ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'était tendue ainsi pendant un instant, n'ayant pas reconnu le jeune homme. Elle essaya de changer de conversation, mais la rosée était perdue dans ses pensées, ressemblant jour après jour de plus en plus à la gamine qu'elle avait été. Ino se mit à la charrier, mais l'autre se laissa faire, souriant bêtement, les larmes aux yeux. Elle sirota sa boisson, regardant la rosée, cherchant à comprendre, ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Un nouveau faucon pèlerin alerta Sasuke de sa présence. Il descendit en piquer et le brun découvrit sa nouvelle mission. Cela lui plaisait, il allait enfin pouvoir s'éloigner et oublier. Dans la petite ville proche, il prit de quoi se vêtir un peu plus chaudement et fit route vers l'océan bordant le pays du feu, prendre le bateau qui l'emmènerait au pays des neiges, travailler pour une vieille connaissance.

Une semaine et quelques jours passèrent lorsque Hinata revint. Elle partie chez Naruto qui n'était pas là, mais ses affaires s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Elle sut où le trouver et le rejoignit, le trouvant comme elle le pensait sur son terrain d'entraînement, mais il ne faisait rien, juste assis sur la branche habituelle du brun, regardant au loin.

-Naruto kun ?

-…

-Naruto kun ?

-Ne ? à Hinata, comment ça va ? son sourire lui faisait mal.

-Bien, je reviens juste de mission.

-Ah oui….

-Tu ne me demandes pas si tout a été ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vois tu ne m'écoutes toujours pas.

-Hein ? mais si je…

-Je te disais quoi ?

-…..désolé.

-J'ai vu Sakura chan.

-Et ? et ?

-Rien. Elle m'évite aussi maintenant.

-Ah….

-Dis moi Naruto kun.

-Hm ?

-Tu ne lui en veux pas à Sasuke ?

-….quoi ?

A chaque fois qu'on parle, le seul moment où tu m'écoutes, c'est lorsque l'on parle d'eux. Sakura, je sais que tu ne supportes pas son attitude et que c'est pour ça que tu agis comme tu le fais lorsqu'elle est là.

-….

-Mais pour Sasuke ? bien qu'il…enfin…qu'il…

-M'ait violé ?

-….hem, oui….malgré cela, tu ne sembles pas lui en vouloir.

-……

-Pourquoi tu ne lui en veux pas ?

-……

Il ne semblait pas savoir, ou ne voulait pas répondre. Il resta silencieux et ensemble ils se promenèrent dans le village. Il mangeait à présent à l'Ichiraku, échangeant des nouvelles sur leurs amis communs, mais il restait un peu distant, et Hinata savait déjà, elle l'avait perdu. En arrivant à l'appartement, ils se mirent devant la tv, regardant un programme inintéressant. Et puis la voix faible du blond s'éleva.

-Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi…

-….

-…Moi même je me le suis demandé dès le départ.

-…..

-J'aurais du le haïr….vouloir le tuer….et pourtant je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? elle éteignit le son, continuant d'écouter.

-…..

-Pourquoi Naruto kun ? elle mit sa main sur sa joue, le réconfortant par ce geste.

-Tout les deux je les aime plus que tout. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour les voir être heureux, même…..

-Même à t'enlever de la route pour qu'ils soient ensemble et te trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

-…..

-Ne t'en fais pas Naruto kun, dès le début j'avais la sensation que ça ne marcherait pas.

-Quoi ?

Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? tu ne m'embrassais sur les lèvres que lorsque tu avais bu, sinon tu ne baisais que mes joues. Et pas une fois tu n'as essayé d'aller plus loin. Et puis depuis que tu es seul, tu ne t'occupes plus de moi, tu essaies de savoir ce qui ne va pas, afin que tout redevienne comme avant.

-……il semblait horrifié, voyant effectivement qu'elle avait raison.

-Et ensuite je pense que tu t'abîmeras encore dans se mensonge, en revenant vers moi pour te changer les idées sur ce qu'ils pourraient développer sans toi.

-…..pardon Hinata, je suis désolé, je…

-Ça va aller Naruto kun, j'avais remarqué il y a un moment, j'étais prête. Alors, pourquoi ne lui en veux tu pas ? elle lui souriait si tendrement, le blond ne supportait pas ça et voulut partir, mais elle le retint. J'ai besoin de l'entendre et je pense que toi aussi.

-……j'aime Sasuke autant que Sakura. Mon amour pour l'un est aussi fort que pour l'autre. Naturellement je tends vers Sakura, c'est une fille bien…..

-Mais ?

-…..lorsqu'il a commencé à m'embrasser je me suis à peine débattu. Et j'ai même aimé cela, mais après j'ai eu peur et j'ai pensé à tout ce que les autres diraient. J'ai vu la face de Sakura, elle pleurait, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, j'ai essayé de repousser Sasuke….mais mon corps ne réagissait pas comme je voulais.

-……Naruto kun….pleure pas…..

-Mais…mais….

-Ecoute, si tu aimes Sasuke finalement, qu'elle importance ? du moment que tu es heureux hein ? et si les autres n'acceptent pas et te jugent, crois tu vraiment que ce soit des vrais amis ?

-…….

-Quoi que tu décides, moi je serais toujours là, même si je dois être la dernière.

-Hinata ? elle ravalait ses larmes comme elle pouvait, voulant l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Alors que vas-tu faire ?

-…….mais et…et toi ? il semblait désolé, ne voulant pas lui faire du mal.

-Etre ensemble aura été un beau rêve. Mais depuis le début je sais que tu te soucies plus d'eux que de moi.

-…….mais….

-Ne te soucie pas de moi.

-…tu es sure ?

-Oui.

-……je suis désolé.

-Ne le soit pas. J'ai pris ce que tu avais à me donné. Que décides tu maintenant, hm ?

Le regard du blond fuyait un peu, il ferma les yeux un instant. Et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa détermination, absente depuis un peu moins d'un mois, était de retour. Il se leva, enfila sa tenue d'anbu devant elle et fila voir Tsunade. Qu'importe l'heure ou ce qu'elle ferait, il voulait une réponse claire et nette de la bouche de son camarade, et il lui ferait dire ou le brun était parti depuis si longtemps en mission. Il entra en trombe dans l'antre de la cinquième.

-BAA-CHAN !!!

-…..elle le regarda mécontente, mais fit signe aux deux autres de sortir et le regarda droit dans les yeux alors que la porte se refermait sur eux.

-Que puis je pour…

-Sasuke !

-Sasuke ?

-Oui Sasuke !

-Quoi Sasuke ?

-Où est-il ?

-En mission.

-Merci bien je le sais.

-Donc pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

-Parce que.

-….hahahaha

-Arrêtez de rire, je suis sérieux, j'ai besoin de le voir, il n'est pas revenu du mois.

-Il n'est pas parti, il enchaîne juste les missions.

-Exactement, parce qu'il me fuit et je veux mettre les point sur les i.

-…..il t'a fait quoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

-……

-Si je ne vais pas le voir, il ne reviendra plus. Et puis ça fait un moment qu'il est parti et sans prendre de repos ! ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

-Il est endurant….c'est quoi ce regard ?

-…..

-Je suis trop bonne avec toi.

Elle lui indiqua où trouver le brun et il partit, lui assurant qu'il ne pouvait pas amener avec lui sa coéquipière malgré son insistance. Il souffrait déjà assez de savoir comment elle réagirait, mais pensa : chaque chose en son temps. Elle le regarda s'éloigner rapidement. Il rallia Konoha à la ville en très peu de temps, agressa une bonne partie de matelots et finit par se trouver un bateau en partance direct vers l'Uchiha.

Il aidait sur le navire, tentant de se changer les idées, nettoyant, faisant le travail d'autres hommes, ne se tenant calme que le soir où il dormait sur le pont pour veiller à leur sécurité. Les autres le trouvaient nerveux mais ne se plaignait pas de lui, malgré tout il travaillait bien, apprenant vite les gestes essentiels. Grâce à cela, il n'eut rien à payer, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Surtout au moment ou apparu un drapeau noir, il mata l'attaque pirate, leurs faisant regretter d'avoir choisi cette voie, et après une semaine de voyage, mis enfin pied à terre. Ils le virent partir avec regret, lui demandant de revenir s'il pensait se reconvertir un jour, mais le blond continua sa route sans un regard en arrière.

Il sortit de la ville, se protégeant comme il pouvait du blizzard violent qu'il y avait, s'engageant sur une route qu'il avait emprunté quelques années auparavant avec son groupe, il se mit en hauteur et attendit. A peine une heure plus tard, le train qui scindait le pays passa et il sauta sur le toit, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces. Il rentra dans le wagon de bagages, grelottant de froid, s'immisçant entre les cantines pour bloquer le froid, et attendit son heure.

Naruto venait d'arriver à destination en pleine forme, ayant dormi durant le trajet. Il sauta de maison en maison, la tempête avait enfin finie, et avança vers ce qui l'intéressait. Il grimpait le long des murs, se fondant dans la nuit, gravissant une palissade sans fin. Le froid était intense, il frissonna et se hissa sur la grande terrasse. Quelques instants plus tard, il entrait dans le bâtiment et se faufila par le plafond jusqu'à la salle qui l'intéressait.

Sasuke marchait avec difficulté, ne sentant plus ses jambes, ayant contourné comme il pouvait le blizzard. Mais il manquait de sommeil, de chakra, d'envie de vivre. Chaque soir il revoyait son visage, entendait ses supplications, et il se revoyait continuer, les sensations réapparaissant. Cela faisait un moment qu'il en était obnubilé, son esprit le torturait. Il traversa un mur de neige épais, ne voyant pas ou il allait, le vent le balayant dans tout les sens. Il aurait du s'arrêter, s'abriter, mais il ne pensait pas à ça, ses pensées étaient loin. Il glissa. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'odeur du sang était là, couché dans la neige qui se rosissait un peu, il se mit à rire.

Une femme se tenait dans le fond de la salle éclairée de lumières tamisées, penchée sur un tas de paperasses, parlant à un homme à ses cotés, de nombreux gardes autour d'elle. Naruto continua sa route, passant la porte ouverte et se laissa tomber du plafond juste devant son bureau. Un sursaut ébroua la salle et les gardes ses précipitèrent vers lui, armes en avant et que la jeune princesse s'écartait vivement de sa place vers le mur supportant une lourde tenture soyeuse.

-Koyuki Hime.

-Que ?

-……les deux yeux bleus se perdirent dans les siens.

-Naruto kun ? ARRÊTEZ TOUS !!! elle avait un doute, ne voyant pas sa face.

-…..les soldats suspendirent leurs gestes alors qu'ils allaient l'embrocher.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Sasuke avait à faire une mission pour vous…

-Oui, il l'a fini il y a trois jours et allait repartir pour le pays du feu.

-…..je l'aurais loupé ?

-Et bien il aurait du logiquement revenir pour prendre la somme que je vous devais avant de repartir, mais il ne l'a pas encore fait.

-Comment ça ? comment vous savez qu'il a réussit sa mission alors qu'il n'est pas revenu?

-Parce que s'il n'avait réussi, nous serions en guerre en ce moment même. Il devait protéger les arrières d'un convoi et a parfaitement réussi puisqu'il est arrivé à destination.

-Mais dans ce cas…

-….il y a eu un blizzard qui n'a finit qu'aujourd'hui dans l'après midi, j'attendais de le voir arriver, mais aucune nouvelle. Je pensais envoyer des éclaireurs demain sur la route qu'il devrait avoir logiquement pris.

-…….Donnez moi un plan de route, je vais y allé.

-Tu ne préfères pas te reposer avant d'y aller ? les nuits sont glaciales et…

-Justement, nous ne sommes pas habituer à un tel climat, et il est réceptif au froid. Faites moi ce plan s'il vous plaît Koyuki hime, sinon, j'irais à l'aveugle.

-….bien. elle fit appeler un homme qui revint un peu plus tard avec une carte, elle crayonna dessus et lui tendit.

-Merci.

-Quand tu l'auras retrouvé, revenez par ici pour vous reposer, tu veux bien ? je vous remettrais la somme à cet instant.

Il affirma et disparut cette fois ci par la grande porte, retournant dans la nuit qui tombait tôt dernièrement, après un regard sur le plan. Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du palais, et s'arrêta sur un toit, lisant à la faveur lunaire la carte. Cela le fit rire, Sasuke n'aurait pas favorisé cette route, bien trop de cachette pour d'éventuelles embuscades. Elle avait mis le tracé du convoi, déjà, la route était plus difficile. Il regarda un petit moment, connaissant assez son coéquipier pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pris que trois chemin pour revenir. Il ne savait pas lequel choisir, il hésita finalement entre deux.

Sasuke reprenait connaissance, et regardait à présent le ciel, il était arrivé une semaine auparavant, il avait réussi sa mission et puis il y avait eu ce blizzard. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa jambe aussi. Il détestait le froid, mais aujourd'hui, il lui amenait une douce torpeur. Il mirait toujours le bleu d'au dessus, enfin la tempête avait prit fin, son azur était si beau même si il se dégradait d'avec d'autres couleurs car la nuit tombait petit à petit. Des fins flocons tombaient sur lui à présent, il avait tant envi de dormir, tout oublier. Doucement il ferma les yeux, lentement il glissa dans l'inconscience.

Naruto le sentait mal, il invoqua Gamabunta et le transforma en Kyubi. L'énorme bête le regardait de travers, montrant les dents. Il le clona et fit de même avec lui, envoyant les deux êtres si semblables sur l'autre route. Rapidement, l'immense animal avala les kilomètres le séparant de l'endroit ou le brun avait conclut sa mission, mais il n'avait rien trouvé, aucune trace.

Ils trépignaient, et le crapaud sous sa forme de renard essayait de humer l'air environnant, mais il n'y avait rien, pas même la trace d'un foyer, aucune empreintes, rien. Depuis le début de ses recherches, beaucoup de temps était passé. La lune se retrouvait à l'opposer de l'endroit ou elle avait été lorsqu'il avait commencé. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, un bruit étouffé l'avait réveillé. Il fit face à lui deux perles bleues dont la forme se découpait sur celle d'un énorme renard. Il voulait tant lui dire de ne pas se faire de soucis, qu'il était tant désolé, mais il ne savait même pas si le message était vraiment sorti, n'ayant entendu de sa part qu'un gargouillis pathétique. Naruto le dégagea de la fine neige qui le recouvrait et fronça les sourcils.

-Tiens bon Sasuke, j'arrive.

-….

Le blond s'évapora avec son compagnon, le regardant jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Au loin, sur l'autre route, Naruto sentit la dissipation des doubles, alors remontant sur sa monture alors qu'il fouillé un peu les environs, ayant trouvé quelques traces qui n'étaient sans doute pas les siennes, il fila à brides abattues. Il venait de voir les images qu'eux avaient vues. Plus d'une fois il manqua de tomber du faux renard, mais il l'incitait à continuer toujours plus vite, s'agrippant aux poils orange de toutes ses forces, blanchissant ses phalanges.

Le trajet lui sembla interminable, enfin il vit la crevasse que son clone avait descendue. Gamabunta s'y laissa choir, laissant des empreintes dignes d'un dinosaure et éclaboussant les environs. Naruto se pencha sur son camarade, froid comme la mort, ne bougeant plus, respirant faiblement avec un sourire à peine esquisser. Il écouta les conseils du crapaud, ne le bougeant pas, auscultant d'abord son corps, suppliant Kyubi de l'aider pour ce dont il n'avait jamais eu aucun talent. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, rien qu'à cette pensée son coeur se serrait. il comprenait maintenant, Sasuke était plus important que tous.

Il soigna ainsi la blessure ouverte que Sasuke avait au front, tentant de faire de même avec sa jambe dont il voyait l'os sortir. Une fois ses côtes bandées car brisées, Naruto se clona, et à deux le hissa tout contre lui et gagna une petite faille ouvrant sur une grotte car le blizzard reprenait de plus belle. La température chuta à nouveau.

Gamabunta disparut, laissant au blond le reste. Il allongea Sasuke sur le versant chaud de sa cape, l'y enveloppant. Le brun n'eut aucune réaction. Naruto alluma un feu, brûlant des herbes sèches qu'il trouva alentour, envoyant des clones prendre du bois dehors. Il faisait à présent bon, l'âtre crépité, l'Uchiha reprenait de minces couleurs. Alors Naruto serra les dents, il se déshabilla, fit de même avec son compagnon, voyant l'état de sa main qui n'était pas guérie et même un peu infectée, et se glissa à ses cotés, mettant ses vêtements sur eux, augmentant la chaleur.

Il ne bougeait pas, attendant juste une évolution de la situation, sentant la peau contre la sienne devenir de plus en plus chaude. Il s'endormit. Et ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il entendit des gémissements, des plaintes qui s'élevaient comme des pleurnichements. La seule personne d'où cela pouvait provenir se tenait devant lui, et jamais il n'aurait crut entendre se timbre de voix chez son camarade.

-Na..hnnn Na…

-……

-…Ruto…hnnnn….Pa..pardon….pardon….il essuya la sueur qui perlait, alors que l'autre grelottait.

-…….

-Naru….par…don….huu…par…

-Sasuke ?

-…Don….pard…

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sasuke ?

-hnnn…me….

-…..

-…pardon….

-Pourquoi ? Naruto s'était un peu plus collé a lui, murmurant à son oreille, n'ayant pas compris entre ses gémissements et le hoquet qu'il eut.

-Je...t'aime…par….Naru..to…pardon…

-…….Il s'écarta, regardant la face de son ami qui semblait souffrir, essuyant une traînée de larme.

-…T'ai…me.

Naruto l'embrassa, posant juste ses lèvres furtivement sur les siennes gercées, échangeant un baiser au goût de sang. Il chantonna la petite mélodie que Sakura avait entonnée après leur combat contre l'Akatsuki et qui était censée travaillait sur son organisme ou du moins l'apaiser. Il espérait ne pas se tromper. Naruto voyait les membres de son compagnon, si blanc, si froid, peut être mort, surtout que ses pieds ne se réchauffaient pas.

A cette pensée, il se resserra contre lui, s'endormant à son tour alors que l'autre se calmait. Il ne sut combien de temps il dormit auprès de Sasuke. C'est ce dernier qui en hurlant en se réveillant lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa, le découvrant, rampant à reculons à l'aide de ses coudes, une expression effrayée sur la face qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis Itachi. Sa lèvre tremblait, son corps était parcouru de spasmes, ses yeux étaient vitreux sous la peur, et l'odeur du sang recommençait à se faire sentir.

* * *

toujours à suivre. et puis ce sera un double chap car l'un et l'autre sont court.


	5. chap 5 et 6 : tant de pourquoi, lemon

_**Trahison**_

_**Résumé du chap 4 : **_

_Sasuke fuit, Naruto part à sa recherche et le retrouve à moitié mort (pour pas changer)._

_**

* * *

**__**PARTIE 5 : tant de pourquoi.**_

Sasuke ne sentait plus le froid, ses blessures lui faisait mal, et contre sa peau, il sentait un souffle régulier. Avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux, comptant découvrir le ciel ou la neige, mais pas des cheveux paille et de la peau tannée. Il mit un instant à faire le lien, sa vue se stabilisant enfin, et en comprenant, il hurla, sentant contre lui la peau nue, le souffle chaud, la présence réelle du blond, pensant avoir recommencé. Naruto se leva d'un bond, regardant vers lui, se situant assez vite. En voyant les deux yeux azurs sur lui, Sasuke paniqua un instant, hurla même, tentant de s'éloigner, mais chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir.

-Sasuke ? calme toi !

-…….il tournait la tête, cherchant l'issue, qu'importe la douleur finalement, il voulait s'enfuir, venant de comprendre qu'il était tout deux uniquement vêtu de leurs sous vêtements.

-Bouge pas tu….

-Aie ! son pied venait de le rappeler à l'ordre, et le sang suintait à flot.

-Bouge pas je te dis ! baka !

-…….le regard du brun était froid et le fixait droit dans les yeux, il voulait lui faire peur, mais au lieu de ça, Naruto pouffa et continua à venir à lui.

-Regarde baka, t'as rouvert ta plaie à la jambe…..je suis pas un pro….tssss. Et dans un sourire, il essaya de la refermer tant bien que mal, replaçant comme il pouvait la chaire, regrettant que sa compagne ne fut là. Pfff tu saignes….allez, viens par là.

-Me touche pas !

-….hahahaha

-Et arrête de rire ! sa voix était emplie de colère et d'incompréhension face à une telle attitude.

-Baka, c'est moi qui devrais dire ça non ?

-……..Sasuke avait eut un blanc, le regard agrandit et Naruto comprit qu'il entrait sur un chemin difficile d'accès, apparemment Sasuke culpabilisait à mort.

-Arrête de gigoter et viens par là, on retourne sous les couvertures.

-Non.

-Pourquoi non ? tu as peur de me sauter à nouveau dessus ?

-……le regard froid et hautain répondit pour lui, Naruto accroupit jusque là devant lui, lui prit les mains et le tira vers lui.

-Allez, tu vas te reposer et on en recause après, ok ?

-……..

-Viens.

-…….

-Sasuke….

Le brun voyait que son acolyte ne semblait pas le craindre, Naruto se pencha à lui et l'aida à se lever, une main sur sa taille, passant son bras sur son épaule pour le maintenir, et le glissa de nouveau dans le lit improvisé. Sasuke se laissait faire, il ne comprenait plus rien, croyant rêver. Naruto s'allongea à coté de lui, mais la chaleur qu'il dégageait ne pouvait être que vrai. Avec crainte, il renversa son visage vers son vis-à-vis qui le regardait aussi. Ses nerfs déjà pas solide lâchèrent, il se mit à trembler comme une feuille, se mordant la lèvre, se la rouvrant et faisant froncé les sourcils de son ami.

-Teme….dors je te dis. Et fais pas ça avec ta lèvre ! tu te la rouvres !

-……Sasuke semblait paniquer de nouveau en voyant les doigts du blond toucher sa bouche pour délivrer sa lèvre de la morsure. Il céda, préférant le faire que de sentir encore cette chaleur sur elle.

-Tu as fait une chute et t'es bien ramassé. Faut que tu te reposes…regarde moi ça, t'as de la chance de ne pas à avoir à être amputer. Tu sens bien tes membres au moins ?

-….

-Réponds teme.

-Hn.

-Ok, tant mieux, ah tu veux peut-être boire un coup avant non ? je vais…

-…..Naruto…

-Hm ? il souriait comme un niais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'es là baka ! et il se mit à tousser…

-Pfff voilà autre chose, tu tousses maintenant. Bouge pas je vais te faire un truc chaud à boire. Et puisque t'as l'air autant en forme que moi qui n'ai pas eu ma ration de ramen depuis une semaine, passe toi cet onguent sur le torse.

-……il attrapa le petit pot que l'autre venait d'extirper du sac dans lequel il cherchait de quoi faire.

-Tire pas les bandages, t'as des côtes cassées. L'idée aussi de marcher en plein blizzard quand tu vois que dalle sur ta route et de te laisser tomber. T'as pas des ailes normalement hein ?

-Naruto.

-Oui ? toujours le même sourire alors qu'il posait sur le feu de la neige dans une casserole.

-MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER ….keuuufff…keufff creeuu….DE SOURIRE !!! keuufff

-Je t'avais dit de te calmer Teme, et je souris si je veux !

-…….mais tu ne m'en veux pas ? je pige plus rien…je pige plus rien !

Naruto le regardait se tenir la tête dans les mains, gémissant sous sa cape. Il pensait lui avoir assez rendu la pareille, ayant fait exprès de continuer à le faire se sentir coupable. Sa petite vengeance pour l'y avoir obligé ne l'amusait plus. Son comparse était vraiment mal. Il abandonna tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, et s'assit face à lui, remontant l'une des capes sur les épaules de son ami qui était torse nu et dont la chaire de poule s'était propagée.

Sasuke semblait totalement découragé, et Naruto regretta presque de l'avoir fait tant languir pour lui répondre, son état lui rappelait celui qu'il avait eut sur le lit d'hôpital avant son départ vers Orochimaru. Sasuke suivait chaque geste du blond, et lorsqu'il sentit sur sa joue sa main, il ferma les yeux avec lenteur, laissant s'échapper une larme.

-Je suis désolé Naruto.

-…..

Le blond regardait son camarade qui se laissait caresser la joue, reposant sa face contre sa main pour mieux en profiter. Cela le fit sourire, et voir se laisser-aller chez l'autre le fit craquer. Il posa son autre main sur lui, se pencha et scella leurs lèvres un court instant.

-Que ?

-Quoi ça t'as pas plus ?

-Mais…

-Tu veux que je te dise Sasuke….j'ai aimé ça.

-Hein ?

-Si je t'assure hahaha, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. J'ai aimé…jusqu'à ce que je pense aux autres, au fait que je sortais avec Hinata et que Sakura n'attendait que toi.

-……

-Et puis j'ai paniqué aussi….

-……

-Ben oui s'était ma première fois baka ! Sasuke vit bien au fond des yeux bleus un peu de colère.

-…mais tu…tu m'en veux pas ?

-Si. Mais j'ai réfléchi tu sais, j'en ai parlé à Hinata….quoi ? ben oui elle nous a vue. Qu'est ce tu crois baka ? à faire ça en pleine rue aussi.

-……

-Bref, ce qui m'a gêné, s'était comment tu t'y es pris pour le faire, c'est sur. mais surtout, c'est que tu ne m'ais rien dit.

-Rien dit ? sur quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimais.

-HEIN ?

-Quoi hein ? tu m'aimes pas ? pourtant tu me l'as dit en dormant tout à l'heure.

-…..

-Réponds surtout pas.

-…Si….si je t'aime. Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire.

-…..

-Parce que tu m'aurais sans doute frappé…pire tu aurais ri….et tu étais avec Hinata.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait ça ?

-Hn.

-Baka. Tu devrais savoir que je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre même si j'avais une nette préférence pour Sakura. mais quand tu m'as embrassé….je me fichais pas mal que tu sois un mec ou une fille…

-…….

-J'ai seulement senti que tu m'aimais.

-…….mais….

-Pas de mais, écoute moi au moins une fois dans ta vie putain !

-Une fois…

-Non pas qu'une fois, plus ça ira. Tiens, tu bois ça, je vais aller chercher de quoi bouffer. Et tu restes sous cette foutue cape et tu chopes pas froid parce que je t'achève. A tout à l'heure.

-Mais Usuratonkachi….

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sur que oui.

-Non je veux dire…comme moi je t'aime ?

-….je pensais aimer Sakura comme ça, et puis t'es arrivé….et j'ai eu comme la sensation d'être…

-D'être ?

-Comblé ? Naruto fuyait son regard, se grattant le bout du nez, rouge tomate.

-Baka.

-Hahaha, non en fait si tu veux dire….j'allais vers Sakura parce que…parce que la voie 'normale' c'est ça non ? une fille et un gars….

-……..

-Mais après ce que tu m'as fait…je me suis dit que s'était pas plus mal…..et j'aurais jamais pensé aller avec un mec avant ça. Et puis j'ai fait que de réfléchir en attendant que tu reviennes.

-Ça t'arrives ?

-Ta gueule. Donc, pendant ce temps là, j'ai vu que malgré tout, tu me manquais, et Hinata m'a raconté plus d'une fois l'état dans lequel tu étais en disparaissant. Et puis tu sais quoi ?

-….. Sasuke le regarda sans rien dire, droit dans les yeux.

-Pendant ces trois ans d'entraînement, ce qui m'a fait continué, ce n'était pas de penser à Sakura, mais à toi. Oui à toi et rien qu'à toi.

-Tu veux me faire rougir ?

-Enfin je retrouve le teme que je connais. Bon, j'y vais.

-Usuratonkachi…

-Hm ? le blond passa à coté de lui pour aller vers la sortie dans la petite faille qui se trouvait derrière.

-Hinata…

-On s'est parlé. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à faire un choix et de ne pas attendre.

-…….

-On n'est plus ensemble. On ne l'a jamais vraiment été…..

-Faudra que je la remercie.

-Hein ?

Sasuke l'embrassa, le tirant à lui par la main qu'il avait prise. Le baiser dura un bon moment, aucun des deux ne voulant laisser du terrain à l'autre, mais Naruto finit par abandonner lorsque le brun y mêla sa langue. Une petite plainte le fit cependant lâcher le blond qui pouffa en le voyant se tordre en deux. Sasuke avait voulu se tendre un peu trop et s'était fait mal à l'abdomen.

-Bouge pas, je reviens vite.

-Hn.

-Et souris pas, tu saignes des lèvres teme.

-Hn.

Naruto s'enfonça peu après dans la petite tempête qui avait lieu, et envoya des clones en éclaireurs. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il trouva une proie et la ramena au camp. Sasuke s'était endormi en boule dans la cape, suant de nouveau comme un malade. Le blond prépara de quoi manger et s'allongea près de lui pour lui tenir chaud, épongeant sa face par petit à-coup pour ne pas le réveiller.

Pour réveiller le brun plus tard, il l'embrassa. La première réaction de Sasuke fut un sourire avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et Naruto sentit son cœur fondre, prêts à lui pardonner tout et n'importe quoi. Il lui tendit de quoi manger, faisant de même. Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient toujours là, ne pouvant sortir face à la neige qui tombait drue au dehors. Ils s'échangeaient des baisers, n'allant jamais plus loin, dormant ensemble, profitant du temps qui s'écouler lentement. Et puis au bout de ce laps de temps, Sasuke vit Naruto revenir d'au dehors, la mine soucieuse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Dobe ?

La neige commence à bloquer l'entrée, ça n'arrête pas de tomber. Faudrait rentrer…..il regarda lentement Sasuke, l'air soucieux.

-Tu as peur que dans mon état je n'y arrive pas ?

-De toute manière, dans ton état tu n'iras pas plus loin. Je te l'interdis, tes plaies se referment à peine et les grosses blessures peuvent se rouvrir. Il ne faut pas te bouger dans tous les sens.

-……Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le blond lui interdisait carrément de le faire, cela le fit sourire.

-Bon, ça a l'air de ne plus tomber comme il y a quelques jours, on va y aller…..je reviens dans un instant, tu ne bouges pas.

Sasuke n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, le blond avait déjà disparu. Lorsqu'il reparut, il avait une tonne de neige sur la tête et s'ébroua dans un coin. Puis il mit les affaires en place et aida son compagnon à se lever. Dehors, l'Uchiha tomba nez à nez avec un immense aigle. La bête le regarda de travers, et d'une patte, attrapa leurs affaires.

-Que ?

-Quoi ?

-Mais….toi t'étais plutôt crapaud non ?

-Ben oui.

-….

-Ah ! ahahaha, c'est Gamabunta que tu vois là. Sauf que je lui ai fais prendre la forme d'un oiseau pour….

-Grouillez vous bande de gamin. Je me les caille et il faut y aller avant que ça ne tombe plus que là.

-On arrive.

Naruto aida Sasuke à grimper sur le dos du vorace, puis lui demanda de se coucher ce que l'autre fit, enveloppé de sa cape. Le blond se coucha à ses cotés, sur le ventre, et agrippa les plumes, serrant Sasuke, l'empêchant de bouger ou de glisser et lui communiquant par la même le peu de chaleur qu'il avait. Après un cri tonitruant de son vis-à-vis, l'immense prédateur s'envola dans un cri strident.

Ils essayaient de se préserver du froid, mais cela marchait à peine. Ce fut Naruto qui demanda une pause après un long moment dans les airs, le brun tremblait et lui n'en était pas loin. Trouvant refuge dans un recoin moyennement abrité, il fit un feu et vérifia les blessures de son ami.

-Ca va aller Sasuke ?

-…j'ai…fr…froid.

-…… Boss, combien de temps avant d'y être ?

-Au minimum deux heures, plus si le vent se lève.

-…ok.

Naruto se glissa sous la cape de son ami, les rapprochant du feu, massant les doigts du brun qui commençaient à avoir une drôle de teinte. Il se concentra quelques instants, forma quelques signes de ses mains et les apposa sur la neige avant de remonter sur leur seul moyen de transport. Ils reprirent de nouveau la même position, et ils s'envolèrent, scindant le ciel.

Koyuki venait de quitter sa salle d'audience lorsqu'un tas de neige attira son regard. Entra dans la pièce un amas blanc qui devint un petit renard, elle le regarda intensément et elle leva les yeux vers l'horizon, voyant la neige qui n'arrêtait pas d'éclabousser le paysage de sa blancheur pure. L'animal disparut, laissant sur le sol un message. Lisant, elle comprit l'urgence, et lança rapidement des ordres.

Des heures étaient passées, ils ne sentaient plus leurs membres, mais ne pouvaient que continuer leur route. Aucun abri potentiel ne s'ouvrait à eux. D'un coup l'oiseau dévia sa route, renversant presque le couple dans le vide, mais Naruto les maintint avec hargne. Ils venaient d'éviter un pilier, le palais était enfin atteint mais pratiquement invisible dans cette masse grise et blanche.

Enfin ils touchaient terre, Naruto ne voyait pas vraiment où ils étaient, il dissipa l'énorme animal et prit Sasuke contre lui, le vol l'avait épuisé et il dormait. Naruto courut, oubliant même de se couvrir à nouveau la face de son masque, grimpa quelques marches, évita des colonnes et tomba finalement à l'intérieur d'une terrasse couverte. Il n'y avait personne, car personne ne pensait les voir arriver par là, s'était un étage plus haut qu'ils auraient du atterrir.

Face contre terre, il regardait Sasuke qui gisait près de lui et qui ne s'était pas réveiller dans la chute, tout ses membres étaient ankylosés par le froid, il sentait l'air entrer et sortir de ses poumons, le sommeil vouloir le prendre. Il allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'il eut un sursaut de lucidité, contre le marbre froid, il posa sa main dans les bouts de doigts saignés à cause du froid, laissant du chakra courir contre le dallage, une petite grenouille apparue.

-Que puis je pour vous….

-Trouve…de….l'aide.

-OK !

Sautillant de plus en plus loin, elle disparue de sa vue. De tout le reste, il n'entendit que des voix qu'il n'identifiait pas, perdues dans une épaisse brume. Quelqu'un toucha Sasuke, il le vit bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire à son corps de se mouvoir, une main douce et chaude se posa sur son front, deux yeux bleus le mirèrent et il put s'adonner à Morphée, certain que rien de grave ne pourrait plus arriver, en reconnaissant leur possesseur.

La princesse était arrivée avec une armada à sa botte, attrapant dans les mains d'une domestique une couverture en peau de yack dont elle recouvrit Naruto, le frottant avec énergie pour remonter sa température bien trop basse. Il fut fait de même pour Sasuke, puis des hommes les hissèrent sur des brancards et les amenèrent dans une immense suite réservée aux invités de marque. Ils eurent chacun leur lit, la soie bientôt recouverte de nombreuses couvertures et de peau, le feu étant ravivé, chaque parcelle de mur laissant entrer le froid, condamnée.

Elle resta dans la chambre alors que son médecin personnel les examinait. Il ne fit pas plus que Naruto pour Sasuke, réajustant les bandages sur sa poitrine, immobilisant le pied dans une attelle et demandant des gants et chaussettes pour qu'il ne perde aucun doigt. Naruto lui s'était roulé en boule sous une couette et ne bougeait plus d'un poil, l'homme eut bien du mal à faire un diagnostic un diagnostic sur son état, surtout quand les plaies à ses doigts se refermèrent devant ses yeux.

Rien de bien grave ne fut à signaler, et la jeune femme, ne pouvant rester la indéfiniment, dépêcha sur place deux jeunes domestiques, leur demandant de prendre soin pour elle de ses deux amis, puis partie dormir, ayant une journée des plus chargée le lendemain. Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard que le blond ouvrit enfin les yeux. La pièce tourna un peu, il avait faim et surtout très soif.

Il entendit une voix, et leva un peu la tête au dessus de lui, découvrant l'Uchiha assis au bord de son matelas, deux filles autour de lui, se frottant quasiment à lui, l'une lui servant un liquide fumant dans une tasse et l'autre l'aidant à se tenir droit. Mais cela avait l'air de l'énerver comme jamais et le brun semblait tout faire pour se contrôler.

-Mais la princesse nous a dit de s'occuper de vous.

-……

-Allez, buvez, soyez gentil.

-…je n'en veux plus. Laissez moi. Sa voix était cassée et devait avoir prit froid.

-Non il faut que vous buviez. Naruto se sentait jaloux, cela lui faisait bizarre de l'être pour un autre homme, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur le sujet que Sasuke le pointa d'un doigt.

-Il est réveillé, allez le voir. L'une des donzelles le quitta pour s'approcher de lui.

-Comment vous sentez vous monsieur ?

Etre traité ainsi par une aînée lui fit bizarre. Mais il répondit, entendant sa voix à peine enrouée. Après lui avoir posé quelques questions, elle partit chercher le médecin alors que l'autre lui versait de quoi boire. Il se brûla la trachée, puis l'ausculteur arriva et ne détecta rien de nouveau par rapport à leur arrivée. Ils purent donc manger et boire à leurs aises, le blond faisant la fine bouche devant un plat empli de légumes de toute sorte.

Les jeunes femmes partirent après avec leurs vaisselles, le médecin leur donna rendez vous plus tard, à présent ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Ils ne disaient rien, pas un mot, pas un son, rien. Naruto n'avait toujours pas retouché son plat, et deux baguettes se présentèrent à lui alors que son bol bougeait de place. Son compagnon semblait désirer lui donner la bectée.

-J'en veux pas.

-Tant pis tu mangeras.

-Non.

-Si.

-Naruto ! keuuuuf kuufff Sasuke se tourna, toussant comme un perdu.

-Hey ! ok, je vais mangé, t'énerves pas. Donne moi ça.

Et mettant tout le contenu du bol dans sa bouche, il ne fit qu'une gorgée du liquide. Un morceau se coinça dans sa gorge et se fut à sont tour de tousser dans tout les sens. Sasuke le frappa dans le dos, et l'autre se reprit. Il partit ensuite se recoucher, l'effort d'être assis était intenable, son pied le lançait et son dos commençait lui aussi à faire des siennes.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur la douleur, jurant intérieurement pour qu'elle disparaisse, tentant de se dire que ce n'était pas pire que les entraînements qu'il avait subit avec Orochimaru. Naruto regardait son camarade qui ne se plaignait pas mais dont la face montrait un peu de souffrance. Il alla à lui, se coucha dans son dos, l'enserrant de ses bras tout contre lui, et l'embrassa dans le cou, le sentant se crisper.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, et le blond l'embrassa gardant les yeux ouverts, souriant quand il vit les deux perles noires s'ouvrirent à lui. Sasuke passa une main sur sa nuque, jouant avec ses mèches, gardant ainsi ses lèvres scellées aux siennes. Naruto aimait cette douceur dont le brun faisait habituellement rarement cadeau, et là, cette tendresse n'était que pour lui. Il se sentait volé sur un petit nuage.

La porte s'ouvrit et une exclamation de surprise les fit se séparer. Koyuki se tenait là, regardant les deux amants, l'air surprise. La main de Sasuke se crispa, toujours sur sa nuque, mais cela ne dura pas, car la jeune femme souriait à présent, comme si ce n'était pas un problème. Ils savaient que tous ne réagiraient pas comme ça, mais aucun d'entre eux ne mit cela sur le tapis. Elle vint jusqu'au lit voisin et prit place le plus naturellement du monde malgré son rang.

-Bonjour vous deux, j'ai envoyé un message vers Konoha pour leurs assurer que vous êtes bien vivant. Ils devraient avoir le message d'ici une semaine et demie.

-……

-Pour ce qui est de votre cas, je vous accueille ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra. D'après le médecin, tu seras alité pour une meilleure guérison au moins pendant un mois. Toi Naruto, tu devrais être au meilleur de ta forme dans quelques jours, le temps de te remettre de ta légère hypothermie.

-Merci Koyuki hime. Les deux voix avaient répondue en chœur.

-La tempête perdure, elle ne devrait finir que d'ici une semaine. Vous avez bien fait de rentrer, tout le pays est paralysé pour le moment. Donc ne sortez pas, un conseil même pour toi Sasuke, évite tout effort inutile, et toi Naruto ménage le.

Sur un petit clin d'œil, elle quitta la pièce, pouffant même en voyant la face de l'Uchiha qui rougissait légèrement, ce qui surpris au plus haut point Naruto qui n'aurait jamais cru le voir réagir de cette manière dans une telle situation. Il gloussa lui-même, l'embrassa à nouveau et se coucha dans ses bras. Sasuke n'arrivait à croire à tout cela, après ce qu'il avait fait, tout semblait si simple, et il avait peur. Car ayant goûté à cela, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

La vie dans le palais était monotone, bien vite l'Uchiha ne supporta plus de rester dans son lit. Naruto l'aida donc à déambuler un peu par ci par là, s'amusant à découvrir les faces cachées du palais, et à l'embrasser dans des recoins à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Et l'Uchiha n'était pas très entreprenant, à chaque fois il semblait hésité, et Naruto savait qu'il ne se pardonnait toujours pas son acte précédent. Alors de temps en temps, il le provoquait, et il aimait bien ce petit pouvoir qu'il avait sur l'autre.

Une semaine passa, Sasuke se réveilla sans voir le blond. Il décida au bout d'un moment de partir le chercher, et il entendit son rire quelques longs couloirs plus loin et plus bas. Naruto était dans les cuisines et s'évertuait à apprendre aux cuisiniers l'art du ramen assortie de quelques bottes secrètes pour en faire ressortir toute la saveur. Sasuke ne le dérangea pas, il prit simplement place sur un cageot et le regarda s'excité comme un dingue sur un pauvre bouillon.

Lorsqu'il le remarqua enfin, il servit deux portions de sa cuisine et lui en donna un, mangeant de bon cœur. Et puis ils se promenèrent comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, Sasuke aimait les longues marches, surtout quand elles sortaient des sentiers battus. Ainsi, souvent comme la semaine précédente, ils prenaient place dans un couloir près de leur chambre, une couverture sur les épaules, et regardaient la neige se fondre doucement sur le sol blanc.

Des moments paisibles, comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis un long moment. Parfois le blond s'endormait contre son épaule, Sasuke aimait ça. Alors, il le regardait, réfléchissant à tous ce qu'il lui avait fait. De temps à autre, ils allaient dans un sauna mis à leur disposition, et Naruto parlait sans jamais se fatiguer, et lui se contenter de le mirer.

Lorsque le soir venait, ils dormaient ensemble, car Sasuke avait rejoint Naruto une nuit et l'autre s'était juste serré contre lui avec un sourire. S'endormir ainsi était devenu une habitude qu'il aimait. Une paix qu'ils n'avaient ressentie depuis bien longtemps pour l'un et quasiment jamais pour l'autre. Koyuki entra encore un matin dans leur appartement, voyant une tête brune dans le mauvais lit, et surtout aucune tête blonde qui roupillait tranquillement contre le torse pale.

Deux yeux noirs s'ouvrirent sur elle, elle fit quelques signes et il se dégagea de Naruto, l'écoutant. Doucement elle murmura, il acquiesça et elle les laissa. Un peu plus tard, ils la rejoignirent dans la salle du trône et elle les embarqua le couple, les emmenant faire une petite balade car le brun était quasiment guéri. Pendant cette promenade, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Naruto avait envie de savoir. Il attendit d'être seul avec elle, alors qu'elle rédigeait un futur projet, assise sous un arbre, alors que le brun profitait de pouvoir se dégourdir un peu les jambes autrement que dans des couloirs.

-Vous n'avez fait aucune remarque.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur nous.

-…..je devrais ?

-….je ne sais pas. C'est inhabituel non ?

-Non. C'est de plus en plus courant.

-…..

-J'ai juste était un peu surprise, tu avais l'air moins gay que lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Hm hm. D'ailleurs, tu n'aimais pas cette fille ?

-Sakura ?

-C'est ça.

-Si….elle est comme une sœur pour moi….Sasuke est plus important.

-….alors si tu l'aimes Naruto, peu importe ce que les autres diront ok ?

-….

-Je pensais pas que tu t'occupais des dire….tu n'en avais pas l'air la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

-Mouais….c'est vrai.

Naruto avait fermé les yeux et laissé la brise un peu plus douce se mêler à ses mèches. Il profitait de cet endroit ou il s'était battu il y avait quelques années pour préserver la vie de cette princesse. Ça lui rappelait Konoha, ça lui manquait, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Osant un regard vers l'Uchiha, il le vit les regarder, et il lui offrit un sourire. Il le rejoignit peu après et ensemble, ils partirent se promener, ne joignant leurs mains que hors de vue de quiconque. En revenant, tandis que l'autre s'asseyait, Naruto s'entraîna.

Sasuke regardait chaque mouvement du blond, lorsqu'il envoyait son poing couper l'espace devant lui, remplacé bien vite par un puissant jeu de jambe. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé le faire, et il devait admettre que son coéquipier avait de bon mouvement, et qu'une fois concentré, il était des plus attirant. C'est lorsqu'il créa plusieurs clones pour mettre un peu de piquant que Sasuke comprit qu'il avait envi de lui là, tout de suite. Mais il y avait d'autres personnes, la princesse, le cocher de la petite voiture, une domestique,….il dut donc se restreindre, lançant pour cela des regards impérieux à tout le monde.

Naruto arrêta au bout d'un moment, il ne sentait plus sur lui le regard de son acolyte. Sasuke s'était endormi, dos contre un tronc, bouche légèrement ouverte. Le blond alla jusqu'à lui et prit place à ses cotés, sombrant finalement lui aussi dans le sommeil, sa tempe contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Koyuki aurait cru qu'il aurait fait plus de choses, étant loin des regards indiscrets du palais, mais elle les retrouva seulement dans cette position, main dans la main.

Le milieu d'après midi commença lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu plus, réveillant Sasuke en cours de route, se prenant un regard bien senti avant de voir à qui il avait à faire. Levant son comparse, ils rentrèrent, gardant leurs mains liées jusqu'à leur arrivée. Elles se désunirent d'un même mouvement, alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers leur chambre commune. Cela ne devait pas être facile.

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAP 6 : lemon (oui, ils traînent pas lol)**_

En milieu d'après midi, elle les retrouva endormi l'un contre l'autre et les prévint de leur départ. Une fois arrivé, ils filèrent vers leur chambre commune, Naruto entra et fila vers son lit, s'asseyant face à la porte, parlant encore et encore, enlevant ses bottes. Sasuke s'était adossé à la porte, et il l'écoutait, continuant de le regarder comme plus tôt. Il alla vers Naruto, bien décidé à l'embrasser, mais au dernier moment, le blond s'écarta de sa route, se penchant vers le sol, farfouillant dans son sac, enlevant d'une main son écharpe. Le brun s'écroula sur le lit, soufflant contre la couette.

-Ben Teme, qu'est ce tu fous ?

-Je travaille mes chutes.

-Hein ?

-Tsss, qu'est ce tu fais avec ça ?

-Je vais faire un tour au sauna.

-Attends je viens.

-Ok.

Sasuke prit ses affaires rapidement et le suivit. Naruto n'avait rien vu de ses intentions, souriant à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient, échangeant même un salut dynamique avec un groupe d'enfant. Ils se changèrent ensemble dans la petite pièce attenante, le brun laissant un peu d'avance au blond, le regardant enlever chaque vêtement du coin de l'œil et qui fut bien vite en serviette. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna vers son rival, il retint son souffle un instant.

Sasuke venait d'enlever son haut, et faisait suivre le bas, grimaçant de l'effort qui tirait sur ses côtes. Alors Naruto soupira, car malgré tout, l'autre ne demandait jamais d'aide. Il mit ses mains sur son dos, sentant le frisson qui parcouru son propriétaire et s'occupa de desserrer le bandage. Depuis quatre jours, le médecin le permettait à condition qu'il n'en abuse pas. L'Uchiha se laissa faire alors que le blond lui laissait un baiser entre les omoplates, se retournant vers les portes de bois pour rentrer dans la pièce centrale.

Il le suivit des yeux, un rictus en coin, se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure et le suivit. Il allait l'attraper alors que le Naruto versait de l'eau sur les pierres chauffées en permanence. Un nuage de fumée les enveloppa, et ses mains ne se refermèrent que sur du vide. Il jura en silence et partit à tâtons vers un rebord où il prit place sur le siège le plus haut, boudant. Un petit rire s'éleva dans le gris environnant, et il sentit sur lui les mains du blond qui avait pris place entre ses jambes, là ou il laissait ses pieds. Elles allèrent jusqu'à sa nuque, jouer avec ses mèches corbeau, sentant sur son torse son souffle plus frais que l'air environnant, bientôt suivis de petit baiser papillonnant.

-Hahaha, vexé ?

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha

-…..

Sasuke sentit contre son menton la main du blond qui le maintenait, et ses lèvres furent capturées. Et puis contre son corps, celui de son compagnon s'emboîta presque, se reposant contre son torse. S'était bien la première fois que Naruto était si entreprenant, mais en même temps, il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir la tête à ça.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Usuratonkachi ?

-……

-Dobe ? Sasuke l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant sur l'épaule qu'il mordilla, faisant sourire le blond sans le voir qui ne voulait pas lui dire.

-Hey Sasuke, tu fais quoi ?

-C'est toi qui me cherche depuis cet aprèm'.

-Hein ? mais j'ai rien fait.

-Non, t'es juste toi.

-Hahaha, arrête, m'embrasse pas com…hmmmmm

-Kukuku joli son Dobe.

-Baka.

-…..Naruto ?

-Ouais ?

-…..non rien. Je vais remettre de la vapeur, bouge.

-Hein ?

Mais le brun le mit de coté et partit remettre de quoi les séparer, prenant place un peu plus loin. Mais ce n'était pas un pays qui avait mit de la distance entre eux deux, alors un simple nuage de vapeur…il sentit sur lui les mains du blond et tenta de se calmer. S'il s'était écarté, s'était en fait dû à une certaine partie de son anatomie qui elle, était en pleine forme. Et là, Naruto se remit contre lui, allant lui demander pourquoi une telle esquive, sentant alors contre son coude la raison. Sasuke retint sa respiration, le blond n'y croyait pas une seconde, y mettant carrément la main pour en être sur, tirant à son amant un gémissement, lui faisant suspendre son geste.

-Sasuke ?

-…..

-Hey…c'est ce que je pense ?

-…..

-…..Naruto fronça les sourcils devant cette non réponse, et caressa de nouveau le membre.

-…..gnnn

-Hahaha, c'est donc bien ça ! hahaha

Sasuke était plus que vexé que le blond rit ainsi de son état, et il allait l'attraper pour le retourner et l'embrasser lorsque le fait de le forcer le fit s'arrêter. Il ne voulait plus revoir cette expression dans le fond de ses yeux comme ce jour là. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il se sentit rougir, ne pouvant retenir une nouvelle plainte malgré lui.

-Na..naru…

-Hmmm ?

-Ma…mais…qu…

-Ça se hmmm voit pas ?

-Gnnnn.

Le blond avait passé le bas de son visage dans la faille de la serviette, s'enhardissant à lécher les parties de l'Uchiha qui glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure. Naruto sentait la tension que Sasuke avait dans ses caresses, un peu trop brutes, et parfois trop faible lorsqu'il effleurait le bout de son sexe. Il s'enhardit, promenant ses mains sur le bas de son ventre, remontant un peu plus haut pour caresser la peau et en découvrir chaque parcelle.

Il continuait à présent d'utiliser sa main, laissant à sa bouche parcourir le corps du brun qui tremblait légèrement mais retenait sa voix autant qu'il pouvait. Naruto ne le voyait pas encore, le rideau vaporeux n'était pas encore retombé, alors il suivit la courbe du corps de son torse à sa clavicule, léchant le mélange de sel et d'eau recouvrant le corps pale, laissant un suçon à la base de son cou, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche, invitant sa langue à un ballet

-Na…

-Hm ?

-Je…

-……ils se voyaient enfin, yeux dans les yeux, et Naruto adorait ce qu'il voyait. Il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Sasuke le renversa, persévérant le baiser, enlevant la serviette qui empêchait sa main de descendre plus bas, mais il laissa une plainte s'échapper alors que le blond lui avait donné une petite tape sur le flanc.

-Attends hmm bouge pas…

-….mmm bonne idée Dobe.

-Hahaha.

-Kukuku.

Naruto se tenait au dessus du brun, recommençant à masturber le sexe de son camarade, laissant sa langue y courir et ses doigts l'effleurer ou l'aider. Mais ce concentrer devenait de plus en plus difficile, surtout lorsque Sasuke s'amusait à titiller du bout de sa langue l'interstice de sa verge. Dans la pièce ne s'élevait que des râles et des gémissement, entrecoupés de sons moins innocents.

-AAAhaaaaa Sa…Sasu…aah ke.

-hmmmMMmm, quoi ?

-…..haaggnnn

-T'aimes hmm pas ?

-…..c'est bizarre….haaAA

-Je…conti..nue ?

-….hmmm…oui.

Sasuke laissa donc en place le doigt qu'il avait inséré dans l'intimité du blond, le faisant rejoindre par d'autres, poussant de plus en plus loin, bougeant, écartant, malaxant, continuant de sa bouche à exciter le membre de son compagnon. Naruto avait arrêté, il ne pouvait pas faire et recevoir en même temps de cette manière. Sasuke s'extirpa de sous lui, prenant position derrière lui, il présenta son sexe, l'insérant enfin.

-hey..Naruto…

-hmmm.

-Détends toi….hnnn, tu…tu risques d'avoir mal là.

-……hnnn ?

Pour lui montrer qu'il était sur la bonne voie, le brun l'embrassa dans le milieu du dos, continuant à chaque fois qu'il allait un peu plus loin, n'arrêtant que lorsque le blond se mit à bouger pour l'aider. Enfin en lui, il reprit son souffle, profitant des sensations que cela lui faisait d'être ainsi connecté et de n'être plus qu'un. Ce fut Naruto qui bougea, et Sasuke se mit à se déhancher, mais le mouvement de va et vient commença à lui faire mal, il sentait ses jambes qui n'arrivaient plus à le soutenir.

-Sasuke ?

-….désolé…je…uuff…

-…..Naruto se retourna vers son ami qui s'était retirer et assis, dos contre un mur, le regardant, les yeux voilés, une main sur ses côtes.

-Je…

-T'as mal ?

-Hn.

-….bouge pas alors.

-Hu ?

Naruto prit place sur ses cuisses, l'embrassant sur la tempe, ramenant ses mains sur ses hanches pour qu'il l'aide à se maintenir dans sa position. Puis une main sur l'épaule du brun, il se pencha, prit en main le sexe tendu de son amant et lentement, se pénétra. Sasuke ne perdait pas une miette de l'expression du blond qui se léchait à présent la lèvre pour ensuite se la mordiller. Il était pratiquement assis sur ses cuisses lorsqu'il sursauta, l'organe du brun ayant touché sa prostate. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixant les siens.

-…..qu'est ce haaa qu'il y aaah ?

-….quoi ? Sasuke avait un peu bougé, touchant à nouveau sa prostate.

-Tu pleures.

Naruto s'approcha, léchant les larmes qui perlaient, l'interrogeant du regard. Sasuke ne pouvait détacher les yeux des siens enfiévrés, de la rougeur des joues, de la sueur qui perlait, et ce qui l'achevé, était la voix suave de son amant. Ce dernier le regardait, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait penser, il l'embrassa, capturant sa langue, heureux de voir Sasuke y répondre. Naruto garda ses mains sur lui pour prendre appuis, continua de le regarder dans les yeux, et petit à petit imposa son rythme, finissant par fixer ses lèvres entrouvertes et s'adonna à les embrasser de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus rapidement, continuant son va et vient incessant.

Sasuke lui caressait le dos, échangeant baiser sur baiser, puis les mit sur ses fesses pour l'aider à bouger. Les gémissements du blond le rendaient fou, l'une de ses mains se glissa jusqu'à son sexe et il se mit à le masturber, allant de plus en plus vite. Il jouit avant son compagnon qui lorsqu'il le fit s'écroula littéralement sur lui. Naruto se laissa glisser sur le coté, cherchant sa respiration, les yeux fermés, bouche entrouverte. L'Uchiha lui caressait sa frange, laissant son doigt glisser sur sa joue et rejouer les contours de sa face. Il l'aimait, cela sonnait comme une évidence.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Je t'aime.

-……moi aussi Naruto.

Naruto lui attrapa sa main et en embrassa le dos, la gardant ensuite dans la sienne contre sa joue. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, et puis le blond se leva et l'aida à se lever, sentant la chaleur lui montait à la tête, il voulait s'aérer. Ils se rhabillèrent assez vite et retournèrent à leur chambre ou le blond l'aida à remettre ses bandages. Il voyait que le brun n'aimait pas dépendre de quelqu'un, mais il continua tout de même. Cela lui plaisait de se sentir utile.

Et puis le blond se coucha, entraînant en arrière son amant. Sasuke se mit près de lui, posant son crâne dans le creux de son cou, Naruto l'entoura de ses bras et s'endormit rapidement. Sasuke écoutait les battements de cœur de son camarade, battement qu'il aurait tant voulu faire cesser il y a quelques années et qu'il n'avait pu. Battement qui aujourd'hui n'appartenait, il l'espérait, qu'à lui.

* * *

_à suivre, semaine prochaine c'est la fin._


	6. Chap 7: le retour

_Merci aux fidèles reviewers XD . Voilà enfin la suite et fin de cette fic en 24 p bien que j'urais pu continuer encore un moment, mais je voyais plus trop l'intérêt là ou j'en étais. Et pis à bientôt (enfin le temps que je termine d'écrire l'une des cinq ou six fics que j'ai en prépa…c'est que ça prend du temps et vu que maintenant je fais maintenant partie d'un fanzine et que je suis toujours pas de retour en France…enfin bref, à bientôt XD )_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**Trahison.**_

_**Résumé du chap 5 et 6 :**_

_Bon ils se refont chez Koyuki (pour ceux qui connaissent pas, voyez le film à l'occaz') avec un ptit lemon et oui, enfin ensemble. Mais alors, y'a quoi dans le chap 7 ? mystère et boule de gomme. XD _

_**

* * *

**__**CHAP 7 : le retour**_

Le mois s'était écoulé rapidement. Sasuke commençait sa rééducation, chaque jour de manière un peu plus dure que la précédente. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, s'entraînant un peu plus, et Koyuki vint un matin y assister. Ils ne stoppèrent pas tout de suite, concentrés qu'ils étaient sur leurs mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Un moment plus tard, s'épongeant leur sueur, ils se tournèrent vers elle.

-Koyuki hime, comment allez vous ?

-Bien Naruto kun. Mon médecin m'a informé de ton évolution Sasuke, il m'a dit que tu pouvais faire le voyage sans danger pour ta santé. Dès que vous serez prêts, je mettrai l'un de mes navires à votre disposition.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm. Nous sommes prêts.

-Parfait. Nous avons deux départs demain, un dans l'après midi et un dans la soirée, il descend vers Suna mais pourra faire un crocher par Konoha. Je ne vous parle pas de celui du matin qui descend encore plus bas car vous aurez environ une journée de train pour arriver jusqu'en ville.

-…..

-Son départ est prévu pour huit heures.

-Ok ! Sasuke ?

-……nous prendrons celui qui part le plus tôt.

-Alors ce sera celui de l'aprem Koyuki Hime.

-Bien. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et partie.

Sasuke regardait Naruto se préparer et commença lui aussi à le faire, ainsi le lendemain, ils n'auraient qu'un sac à prendre. Ils passèrent la nuit, le blond dormant sur son biceps, lui sur le dos, regardant le plafond, se demandant comment se passerait ce retour. Au matin, il le réveilla d'un baiser, n'ayant pas dormi bien longtemps. Une heure plus tard, il partait prendre le premier moyen de locomotion en partance pour le pays du feu.

Dans le wagon première classe où ils étaient, Naruto sommeilla un peu contre lui, ne remarquant pas sur sa face inexpressive son inquiétude. Le voyage dura moins d'une semaine, le bateau étant nettement plus rapide, le blond aidait sur le pont malgré le fait que l'équipage le lui interdisait, et le brun faisait tout pour ne plus avoir aucune douleur dans le corps. Il restait planté sur le toit des cabines, le regardant s'escrimer avec des cordes et des voiles, sautant par ci par là. Ce qu'il préférait été entendre son rire se perdre dans le vent, les sourires qu'il lui faisait en atterrissant à ses cotés par moment ou son ombre noire se découpant dans le soleil couchant lorsqu'il décidait de s'arrêter le soir venu pour retourner dans leur compartiment.

Les berges du pays furent en vue, bientôt à terre, ils s'effacèrent immédiatement du reste, longeant les ombres, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville. Ils en passèrent l'orée, continuant leur route avec rapidité pour ne laisser à personne le loisir de les rencontrer. Une fois a couvert sous les arbres, ils prirent un rythme moins soutenu et poursuivirent leur route.

Naruto marchait aux cotés de Sasuke sans un mot, le regardant en coin. Habituellement, il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais avec son masque en plus, il en riait presque. Cela faisait des heures, et il glissa sa main dans celle de son coéquipier qui l'y laissa. L'Uzumaki par ce simple geste fut heureux, quelqu'un lui rendait enfin l'amour qu'il donnait. Après de nombreux kilomètres et seulement deux courtes pauses, ils firent campement dos à une roche. Le blond n'avait pas lâché la main de son amant, prenant place contre la pierre et l'attirant contre lui.

Sasuke se laissa faire, se retrouvant entre les jambes de son camarade qui l'enserrait tendrement. Naruto lui enleva son masque et fit suivre le sien puis l'embrassa sur le front, le bout du nez, terminant par un profond échange d'avec ses lèvres, tout en douceur, s'endormant à peine un instant plus tard. Le brun resta vigilant un moment dans cette position inférieur dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais malgré tout, il se sentait protégé ainsi. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne se sentait pas l'obligation d'être sur ses gardes plus longtemps, abandonnant toute résistance, il s'endormit d'une masse.

Quand ils reprirent leur route, ils la continuèrent main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que le village soit en vu en milieu d'après midi. Ils passèrent le portail d'entrée, regardant les deux hommes qui validaient les entrées et les sorties, et continuèrent vers la tour de la Cinquième. Après moult formalité, ils rentrèrent discrètement chez eux et purent enfin revoir le visage l'un de l'autre. Naruto souriait, il ne lui en voulait pas, le brun vint jusqu'à lui, l'embrassant. Il allait passer à des choses plus sérieuses lorsque la sonnette s'amusa à leur vriller les tympans.

-Tchhh laisse Usuratonkachi, ils vont partir.

-Mais…..Naruto déjà sous le brun regarda vers la porte ou des coups étaient à présents portés.

-NARUUUUTTTOOOO !!!!

-C'est Kiba ?

-Laisse se clébard dehors, c'est la place des chiens.

-…..le regard du blond le surpris.

-Qu'est ce tu fous ? Sasuke était à présent fesses au parquet, l'autre l'ayant poussé violemment.

-Ne parle pas de mes amis de cette manière.

-……

-Je vais ouvrir.

-……

Le petit rictus de Sasuke lui montrait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, mais le blond n'y prêta pas plus attention qu'un regard et parti ouvrir, oubliant qu'il était déjà torse nu et qu'un suçon était visible sur sa clavicule. Trois regards l'accueillirent, Kiba allait parler lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur la petite tâche rouge. Hinata comprenant baissa les yeux et Shino la regarda.

-Qu'est ce que ….

-Hm ? Naruto souriait au trio sans comprendre le malaise.

-Naruto…c'est quoi ça ?

-Hein ? Naruto suivit le doigt, découvrant le suçon. Euuuuh.

-Tu sais pas ce que sais Kiba ? Sasuke venait d'apparaître, un sourire de vainqueur sur la face et l'embrassa sur l'épaule.

-QUE ? Naruto te laisse pas faire ! je vais le tuer cette merde de…

-Kiba !

-…..le ton calme que le blond avait utilisé l'avait stoppé dans son mouvement.

-Et si on allait manger quelque part les garçons ?

-…..on se change et on arrive.

Naruto fit un petit signe de tête pour Hinata qui avait réussit à changer le sujet et referma la porte sur lui. Il poussa Sasuke et alla jusqu'à la chambre ou l'autre le suivit pour s'adosser contre le chambranle en le regardant enfiler un jeans usé qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et un tee-shirt noir.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Ils avaient vu de toute manière.

-Et alors ? ils auraient pu croire que s'était une fille.

-….. le brun venait de froncer les sourcils et ré apparut près du blond dont il serra la gorge.

-Sasuke tu me fais mal !

-Tu es avec moi ! C'est pas autrement. Ne dis plus ça !

-….. le blond entendait la voix vibrée de colère mais les yeux lui faisant face semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-Qu'importe ce qu'ils diront, je ne compte pas me cacher maintenant. !

-…..

-Compris !

-…..hm. mais tu pourrais faire attention, j'étais avec Hinata….et déjà que Sakura ne veut plus me parler. Je veux plus être seul…

-Sakura ne veut plus te parler ? c'est quoi cette histoire ? et puis je te dis que je serais là ! et il l'embrassa.

-ET VOUS DEUX !!! ON A FAIM !!!

-Parle pour toi Kiba.

-Oh ça va toi.

-ALLEZ, BOUGEZ !!!

-ON ARRIVE. Change toi et on y va Sasuke. Le blond lui fit un petit bisou et l'autre enfila juste un haut.

-C'est bon.

-…..hahaha. comme tu veux.

-hn.

Ils sortirent et les garçons se tournèrent vers eux, Kiba avait l'air en colère, mais Hinata lui expliquait tous, et cela ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir. Finalement, il lâcha l'affaire en voyant Sasuke tendre la main vers Naruto et ce dernier la prendre en souriant, continuant de parler à Hinata. Shino ne semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, et le châtain décida qu'après tout, il fallait de tout pour faire un monde. Le seul bémol était que du monde entier, il avait choisi le dernier des Uchiha.

Ils prirent place autour d'une table d'un nouveau restaurant que la Hyuga voulait connaître. Sasuke prit place près de Naruto qui s'installa près de la brunette pour continuer à lui parler alors que ses compagnons se mettaient face au petit groupe. La table étant ronde, tout se voyait assez bien, et Sasuke souriez à chaque regard de Kiba qui fulminait dans son coin. Naruto se pencha à lui.

-Hey Sasuke, j'ai pas de vision là ?

-Je sais pas, tu vois quoi ? Sasuke s'amusait déjà de ce que le blond allait lui dire.

-J'ai l'impression que Hinata drague Kiba.

-Hm ? il les mira quelques instants. Kukuku, t'as peut être raison.

Les menus furent servit, et ils choisirent puis commandèrent des plats étrangers aux drôles de noms. Naruto et Kiba tentaient désespérément d'en dire les noms mais bafouiller toujours sur une syllabe. Une demi heure plus tard ils furent servi. Sasuke ne disait rien, restant droit comme un i et regardant dans la vague. Shino lui regardait chaque faits et gestes du couple, cherchant à deviner qui était au dessus de l'autre, car Naruto avait mis un instant sa main sur celle de Sasuke juste pour la caresser, et il était curieux de savoir qui faisait quoi.

Hinata arrivait à discuter quasi normalement avec le blond, et puis les plats furent devant eux. Mangeant avec animation, l'atmosphère se détendit, ils parlaient tous mis à part l'Uchiha et l'Aburame. Les plats étaient en sauce, et le blond mimait son amie pour savoir comment le manger avec classe. Sasuke eut un sourire, lui attrapa le bas du visage et lécha la traînée de sauce qu'il avait sur le menton jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-TEME ! choqué, le blond avait posé sa main sur l'endroit de la léchouille.

-Kukuku. Tout heureux, le brun gloussait mettant une bouchée de son plat dans sa bouche et Naruto mâcha en le regardant toujours de la même manière mais gardant le silence.

-AHAHAHAHA j'en étais sur !! ahahahaha.

-SHINO !!! et en même temps que Kiba hurlait à son partenaire de baisser le volume, une chaise se renversa alors que Sasuke s'était penché pour embrasser son blond.

-……

-Sakura…..

Naruto avait à peine murmuré son nom, mais personne ne bougea. Ino filait à présent elle aussi à la suite de son amie, payant et laissant trop. Ils finirent en vitesse et partirent devant le regard des gens et avant d'être banni a tout jamais de l'endroit. En sortant, les amis se séparèrent, et le couple rentra, Sasuke voyant que le blond était pensif. Hinata le regardait s'en aller, et les deux autres voyaient qu'il faudrait l'entouré plus que jamais.

Arrivé chez eux, Sasuke vaqua à ses affaires, prenant place sur le balcon pour graisser son sabre. Naruto sortit pour jeter le litre de lait qu'il avait ouvert avant de partir et qui embaumait en plus du frigo, toute la cuisine. Il arriva aux poubelles lorsqu'il vit une ombre se découper sur le sol, il se retourna et bloqua les bras de son adversaire, mais en voyant son opposant, il eut un instant d'hésitation qui le défavorisa.

Il se prenait coup de poing sur coup de poing, et ne répliquait pas, tentant juste de se protéger et d'arrêter son ennemi. Et l'autre s'acharnait, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, il sentait ruisseler sur lui ses larmes amères. Sasuke entendit des sons étouffés, il passa la tête par la baie vitrée et appela le blond qui ne lui répondit pas. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment et il sortit à la recherche du bruit.

Il en trouva la cause, Naruto à terre, Sakura tapant sur lui de ses poings en pleurant sa douleur, lui demandant pourquoi il lui faisait ça. L'Uchiha la tira en arrière et se pencha sur Naruto, dégageant ses mains de son visage pour voir les dégâts. Sakura prit la fuite, tremblant en voyant ce qu'elle venait de faire à son coéquipier en sang.

-Naruto ! Naruto ! parle !

-Hnn…Sa…Saku…

-On s'en fout de Sakura ! ça va ? tu….

-Sasuke….S'il te plaît…Sakura….Sakura….

-…..rentre Usuratonkachi, je reviens vite.

Et malgré le sang, Sasuke l'embrassa, puis d'un regard froid, partit à la suite de sa coéquipière. Il marcha un moment avant de la trouver assise dans un parc sur une balançoire, pleurant dans ses mains, ses épaules s'entrechoquant sous les sanglots. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit place à ses cotés.

-Sakura. elle sursauta, voulant s'enfuir, mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus, le contrechoc de ses actions fit qu'elle s'étala lamentablement.

-…..uuhuu…uuh….

-Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?

-Uhuu…uuuhh….

-Sakura. je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais à toi.

-….UUUHuuuu…je….uuuhhuuu….Sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce…uuuhuu…parce que…..uuuh….je veux qu'il souffre comme je souffre !!!!

-….

-….uuuhuu….uuuh

-Ça fait des années qu'il souffre ainsi.

-Ça fait maaaal. Hhuu…huuuu

-…..je sais. Sakura. je suis désolé. Mais j'aime vraiment Naruto et je pense qu'il m'aime aussi. Je…je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer ainsi.

-….hhuu….hu..huhu..huhuhuahahahahaha

-Sakura ?

-Hahahahahaha

-……

-Hahahaha….haaa…haaa…..la rosée reprenait son souffle et puis le regarda dans les yeux. Je savais que ça ne marcherais jamais, je savais que tu l'aimais plus que moi…je savais que je te perdrais….je savais….mais je me suis convaincue du contraire, je ne voulais pas y croire. La voix était fluette et tremblante mais pourtant rageuse.

-……le regard noir se perdait dans la nuit, et elle ne pouvait voir ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

-Laissez moi quelques jours, il faut…il faut que je me fasse à l'idée….puisque tu l'aimes…ok ?

-……on sera là Sakura.

-Hmmm.

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

-…..non. j'ai besoin de marcher un peu et de réfléchir.

Elle lui fit un petit salut et s'en alla, l'air un peu perdu et très triste. Sasuke revint à l'appartement après l'avoir vu s'éloigner d'un pas un peu gauche. Là, tout était silencieux, il trouva Naruto endormit sur son lit, toujours avec les mêmes vêtements, à peine désinfecté mais lavé au moins du sang. Kyubi semblait se charger du reste, quelques plaies n'étaient déjà plus, mais quelques bleues étaient apparus.

Sasuke prit de quoi faire et s'occupa de lui, puis il le coucha mieux, le glissant sous les couvertures, se mettant à ses cotés, l'encerclant d'un bras. Son amant laissa s'échapper un soupir d'aisance et se roula un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il caressait son épaule lui tirant la chair de poule.

Quand il se leva le lendemain, Naruto chantonnait sous la douche, il prépara le petit déj', et puis l'autre le rejoignit et ils mangèrent après un baiser. Tout était plutôt silencieux, son appétit habituel ne semblait pas au rendez vous, en partie parce que mâcher le faisait souffrir, et l'Uchiha savait que ce n'était pas du aux légumes non plus. Il semblait y avoir une autre raison.

-Je le lui ai fait comprendre.

-…….

-On a parlé hier soir, elle comprend, enfin….elle va essayer.

-…….Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en prendra encore à toi.

-Merci Sasuke.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, le brun regardant en coin les blessures du blond se résorbées alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le village, puis ils s'entraînèrent. Kiba passa plus tard et tapa la discute avec son ami, feignant d'ignorer Sasuke qui pour l'embêter vint quémander un baiser à son petit ami. Hinata arriva alors avec un sac sur le dos.

-Kibaaaa.

-Hein ? oui quoi ?

-On a…uuffff… une mission….ufff…Salut vous deux. Depuis qu'elle avait fait une croix sur le blond, Hinata semblait avoir moins de problème à s'exprimer.

-Salut Hinata, vous allez où ?

-Secret. Elle lui fit un sourire qui fit grimacer Kiba.

-Bon on y va, viens. Il l'attrapa par le col, la fourra sur Akamaru et monta derrière elle.

-Faites gaffe !!!

-Ouais ! a plus !

-KibAAaaaa

-Hahahah. Le couple détalait à toute vitesse, Hinata s'accrochant désespérément à son camarade.

-……ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tout les deux non ?

-Jaloux Usuratonkachi ?

-Nah. On reprend ?

-Hn.

Quelques séries de coups plus tard, ils quittèrent le lieu d'entraînement, ils se promenaient comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, côte à côte, et puis leurs mains se lièrent alors qu'ils empruntaient une petite rue. Sasuke s'arrêta, se sachant à l'abri des regards et mit sa main sur sa joue, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Naruto !

-Ne ?

Le blond se retourna à temps pour voir le pied de Lee passer près de lui en direction de Sasuke qui s'écarta à temps, attrapa sa jambe et l'envoya voler plus loin. Il se mit alors à éviter les coups de Néji qui avait activé son byakugan. Tenten venait d'attraper l'un de ses parchemins, mais Naruto lui attrapa les bras et l'empêcha de l'ouvrir, voyant Sasuke faire quelques signes.

-STOP ! NEJI ! LEE !

-Hé ? Lee qui avait repris ses mouvements suspendit son geste à deux centimètres de la face du brun qui avait activé ses pupilles.

-SASUKE !

-Hn.

Le brun se laissa tomber en arrière car prépare à éviter le coup de la tornade verte, faisant deux roues plus loin un rétablissement parfait. Néji regardait le blond, examinant tout ce qu'il pouvait voir grâce à ses yeux, puis il rengorgea son pouvoir. Tenten se fit lâcher et Naruto alla vers eux au trot.

-Qu'est ce qui vous à pris ?

-….il te tenait la main, Néji ramenait l'une de ses mèches en arrière, parlant comme s'il n'avait fait aucun effort un instant auparavant.

-ET IL ALLAIT T'EMBRASSER !!! Lee levait le poing en direction de l'Uchiha qui revenait calmement vers eux.

-Et alors ?

-Usuratonkachi.

-Quoi !

-…..

-Pffff….ok ok. Mais il semblait bouder.

-….. les autres interrogeaient du regard le blond qui semblait redouter de les voir.

-C'est normal qu'il me la tienne ainsi….et pour le baiser aussi, on est ensemble.

-……..gros silence du trio que le blond n'osait toujours pas regarder. Sasuke voyait que les deux garçons semblaient horrifiés, plus Lee que Néji cependant.

-Il te force ?

-NON ! euh non, non bien sur, le blond avait hurlé et s'était repris en rougissant. Il regarda Néji droit dans les yeux.

-Je te voyais pas comme ça….tu caches bien ton jeu.

-Comme tu ne le voyais pas avoir une unique chance d'être Hokage non ?

-……..Néji détaillait Sasuke qui revenait vers le blond. Toi par contre, c'est vrai que c'est plus facile de l'accepter, huhuhu.

-Mais…avec un homme ? Lee semblait complètement dégoûté et avait bousculé son coéquipier qui semblait le prendre mieux que lui.

-……..

-J'en avais jamais vu moi, seulement dans les livres de Sakura. Tenten souriait énigmatiquement.

-Sakura ! c'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas bien ! et Hinata ! tu oses faire ça à Hinata alors qu'elle était si heureuse d'être avec toi ! t'abuses Naruto !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais !et Lee disparu du groupe.

-…….Tenten les regardait alternativement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quel gâchis tout de même. Néji ?

-J'arrive.

-Ok. Elle disparue à son tour après un petit sourire mutin.

-Naruto…

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Oui.

-….ok. Néji commença à partir lorsqu'il stoppa, se retournant vers le couple, voyant Naruto examiner le visage de son amant, avec un petit sourire triste, ainsi il comprit le sérieux de la situation.

-C'est bon Teme, t'as rien.

-Le contraire aurait été étonnant Dobe.

-Hey, on était venu te dire que la Cinquième souhaitait vous voir rapidement.

-Ok, merci Néji.

Naruto semblait craindre les avis de ses amis, il le voyait clairement sur sa face. Et l'Uchiha semblait près à tuer quiconque se mettrait entre eux deux. Il eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant pour le blond qui lui en offrit un magnifique, et tandis qu'il partait rejoindre ses deux coéquipiers, il se demanda pourquoi parmi tout les hommes et femmes de la terre, il avait fallu que le choix de son camarade se pose sur l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus.

Les deux autres allèrent directement au bureau de l'Hokage. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, une équipe était là. Ils acceptèrent le parchemin que Tsunade leur remit, et sortirent, Ino les ignora superbement mais ayant l'air en colère. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel mais eu un regard disant qu'il savait, et Choji reprit ses chips comme un drogué en manque et s'en fourra une bouchée.

-Bon, vous deux, à votre tour. Alors prenez ça d'abord, ensuite assis. Tsunade désignait un amas de feuilles recouvrant deux petits sièges ensevelis.

-…..

-Voilà, j'ai entendu deux trois trucs sur vous d'eux de Sakura et Ino.

-….

-Alors ?

-Sur nous ?

-Oui, sur vous. Sur le fait que vous seriez ensemble.

-C'est le cas.

-…..Tsunade fixait le brun qui avait répondu à cela comme une simple formalité et ce dernier le lui rendit bien. Ok.

-…..

-Ok.

-…..la blonde allait ouvrir la bouche, mais ce fut Sasuke qui parla. Ok oui on sait, on peut avoir la fin de la phrase ?

-…..tccchhhh, tu devrais plutôt… sa voix était pleine de colère.

-Baa-chan ?

-On attendait de vous une descendance !…surtout de toi Sasuke.

-Vous rêvez haut et fort là. Il en aurait ri si elle n'avait eu l'air aussi en colère.

-…..et le regard de la blonde devenait de plus en plus sombre.

-Si j'avais été avec une femme, peut être. Mais là non.

-…..Sasuke je…mais le regard de son amant le fit se taire.

-Vous êtes vous-même les derniers représentant de puissances importantes. Mais je ne peux pas vous forcer…

-On dirait que vous le regrettez.

-Exactement….enfin on verra bien ce que nous réserve le futur. Peut être que…

-Pas de marmots de notre coté. A moins qu'on ne trouve une solution comme il en existe, mais je resterais avec lui quoiqu'il advienne et nous en discuterons d'abord. Donc pour le moment, non.

-…..

-Usuratonkachi ?

-Je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit.

-……..pfffff. Elle se massa les tempes. JIRAYA !!! un pouf se fit entendre.

-Oui ?

-Donne leur l'objet que je t'ai confié. Rendez vous à Suna, vous devrez voir le Kazekage à qui vous remettrez cet objet de grande valeur. La mission est expliquée en détail dans le parchemin que je vous ai remis.

-Baa-chan, je suis désolé je…

-Désolé de quoi Naruto ? on ne choisit pas une telle voie, c'est trop difficile, on l'emprunte car l'on est guidé par son cœur, je pense pouvoir comprendre tout de même. Faites attention, être différent c'est dur.

-Ça on le sait. Nous le sommes depuis notre naissance, ça changera à peine, hein Dobe ?

-Ouais. Il ria un instant, l'air sincèrement heureux, alors Tsunade fut un tantinet rassurée.

-Sans rire, ils sont ensembles ?

-Ouais.

-Hm, intéressant ! Naruto je voudrais…

-Non !

-Mais...

-NON !!! on ne vous servira pas de référence pour un quelconque ouvrage pervers !!! rangez moi vos notes et donnez moi ce crayon !

-MAISSS !!! rends le moi !! Tsunade, donne moi le tien !

Mais en ce retournant les deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà disparu. Un hurlement de frustration résonna depuis le bureau de la Godaime qu'il quittait en accélérant, le blond la mine basse et le brun sur le point de rire devant ce qu'il venait de voir. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, se changeant, le blond toujours maussade.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je l'ai vu en mode recherche d'informations. Il ne lâche jamais l'affaire une fois qu'il a trouvé sa cible.

-Kukuku.

-Mais rigole pas, on aura jamais la paix et…

-Tant pis Dobe, ils en auront pour leur argent hu ? kukuku

-…..c'est pas possible comme t'es pervers…je suis entouré de pervers….

-kukuku

Peut de temps après ils prirent la route de Suna, escortant une charrette portant une caisse, tirée par un cheval, dont la protection était aussi faite par une équipe de chuunin. Masqués, ils se tenaient sur leur garde, pénétrant sur la route coupant la forêt. Naruto se mit d'office sur la gauche de la troupe, et Sasuke fit de même sur la droite, ils marchaient en silence d'un rythme soutenu. Cela faisait des heures, et Naruto remarqua la baisse de régime du groupe central protégeant le coffre.

Mais ils ne baissèrent pas de régime, et l'équipe n'osa rien dire. La nuit commençait à tomber, Naruto osa un regard vers le brun et ce dernier comprit le message. Ils marchèrent encore une petite heure, et puis le brun dévia sans prévenir, et Naruto fit signe de le suivre. Les autres firent donc, et après une petite marche, Sasuke stoppa. Il y avait un petit coin parfait pour camper, et ils s'installèrent. Naruto déplia une petite quantité de clones pour protéger le campement. Sasuke disparut, s'enfonçant dans la verdure, le blond prit place près des autres et s'endormit.

Au matin, ils reprirent leur route, revenant sur leurs pas, et leur cadence redevint la même, seulement, Sasuke ne réapparaissait pas. Naruto s'inquiétait un minimum, mais la mission se devait d'être plus importante, et surtout il faisait confiance à son ami. En milieu de journée, alors que les chuunins mangeaient en marchant, trois shurikens se plantèrent dans la jambe de l'étalon qui sous la panique se cambra, donna quelques coups de sabot dont un atteignit l'épaule d'un chuunin. Il mit un genou à terre, se plaçant sans le vouloir dans la trajectoire du cheval. Naruto le poussa, des clones tentant de calmer la bête alors que quatre hommes foncèrent sur le groupe.

Naruto courut vers eux, se démultipliant de nouveau, au dernier moment, il forma un rasengan qu'il écrasa sur l'un des hommes qui pensait juste devoir bloquer un poing. Son bras se tordit sous le coup, et l'homme tournoya, le tirant en avant car sa main libre avait agrippé sa veste. L'homme qui partait en arrière se ficha sur un autre. Les deux autres hommes arrivaient sur lui alors que Naruto prenait appuis au sol pour se rétablir, il vit l'ombre au sol et durcit ses membres. Tombant sur son dos, Sasuke décapita l'un des hommes, ratant l'autre.

L'Uchiha rebondit vers lui, échangeant coup de katana contre ceux d'une lame plus petite. Sasuke activa ses sharingans alors que Naruto engageait le combat contre celui qui venait de se dégager de dessous son collègue. Le brun évita un coup, voyant que Naruto ne pouvait faire de même contre le coup de son vis-à-vis, il fit de rapide signe, bloquant un coup d'un coup de pied, envoyant des serpents tirer en arrière son acolyte, le ramenant à lui. Naruto prit appui sur ses épaules alors que les reptiles se retiraient, sauta en avant et après un salto, planta son propre sabre dans le dos de leur ennemi. L'autre homme qui se battait un instant avant contre Naruto se mit à courir, glissant contre une pierre, se rattrapant comme il pouvait, mais un kunai se ficha dans sa main, le liant au sol. Le blond apparut à ses cotés et lui donna un coup dans la nuque qui le fit glisser dans l'inconscience.

Une fois ligoté, il fut jeté à l'arrière de la charrette, sous la surveillance d'un chuunin. Naruto laissa les deux autres prendre soin du cheval et alla vers Sasuke. Ce dernier le regarda un instant et puis s'effaça, reprenant sa garde invisible. L'animal blessé, ils mettraient un peu plus de temps pour arriver à destination, cependant, ayant gagné du temps grâce à la vitesse qu'ils avaient maintenu, ils devraient arriver dans les temps.

Ils avancèrent comme ils purent, ayant deux blessés, mais plus rien ne survenait. La pause ne dura que quelques heures, le temps pour le cheval de se reprendre. Le soleil n'était pas encore haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils mirent un pied sur le sable. Les montagnes protégeant le village du sable étaient en vue, ils étaient à présent devant le passage, des anbus du village tombèrent avec grâce devant eux, et Sasuke, réapparut depuis peu alla jusqu'à eux pour leur remettre un parchemin. Ils escortèrent la charrette que Kankuro intercepta.

-c'est ce qu'attend le Kazekage ?

-oui. L'un des chuunins s'était avancé. Nous avons un blessé à l'épaule et notre monture l'est aussi. Nous avons un prisonnier…

-Ok. L'homme peinturluré fit un signe à quelques hommes. Vous, suivez cet homme, il vous conduira jusqu'à vos chambres. Et toi, amène le en cellule et donne pour ordre de le faire parler.

-Bien.

-Vous là bas, venez prendre ça, on va l'amener au chef, vous deux…oh ! ok, et bien suivez nous.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire aux deux comparses, les ayant reconnu, et leur montra la voie. Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent après une autorisation calme, ils entrèrent sous un regard rapide de Gaara qui signait des papiers et semblait faire les comptes à l'aide d'un boulier. Le coffre fut déposé devant le bureau, et Kankuro parla à voix basse au Kazekage qui leva les yeux plus longuement sur les deux arrivants. Son sable souleva le coffre sans mal et cela fit plaisir à Naruto de voir son ami avoir recouvré sa force. Il le mit un peu plus loin alors que Kankuro partait.

-Vous restez combien de temps Naruto ?

-On est juste venu déposer le coffre, mais il y a eu des blessés, nous repartirons dès qu'ils seront ok.

-Hm…

-Oui ?

-J'ai besoin que tu…vous rameniez un objet pour la Godaime. Elle m'en avait parlé et je suis tombé dessus.

-Pas de problème Gaara.

-…..quelque chose semblait le gêné, il leva la main et lui enleva son masque. Ne le porte pas en ma présence, ce n'est pas la peine Naruto. Sasuke le regarda de travers. Toi fais comme tu le sens.

-HEYYY !!! dites, Shikamaru ne vous a rien donné pour moi ?

-Temari, c'est mon bureau, je suis en réunion.

-OUiiii je sais p'tit frère. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassant sur le front. Hahaha, alors ? aloooors !!!!

-…..Sasuke alla jusqu'à elle et tendit la main.

-Uhuhuhu merci, avant de partir je vous donnerais quelque chose pour lui. Au fait, vous mangerez avec nous ce soir ?

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas Temari. Naruto glissa un regard vers les deux silencieux, Gaara semblait partagé entre l'envie de sourire et de levé les yeux au ciel, gardant alors une position plutôt neutre. Sasuke le regarda juste dans les yeux. Ok.

-Super, et vous aurez intérêt de dire à c'te baka de Shika que je sais cuisiné !

-Ok….et la blonde s'en alla. Il se tourna alors vers Gaara, l'interrogeant du regard car il souriait en coin.

-Vous êtes résistant, ça ira.

Sur ces simples mots et un semblant de sourire, un double de sable du Kazekage se forma et ils le suivirent vers une chambre. Dans la chambre, Naruto se déshabilla, avançant jusqu'à la douche. Sasuke le regardait faire, mais résista à la tentation de le suivre, sachant qu'il aurait un peu de mal à marcher ensuite. Quand le blond sortit, Sasuke le frôla, et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Naruto se coucha sur le lit, fermant les yeux, se reposant un peu. C'est ainsi que Sasuke le trouva, il prit place près de lui, le réveillant à peine, l'embrassant furtivement. Un bras l'un sur l'autre, ils se reposèrent ainsi un instant.

Kankuro frappa à la porte une fois et entra, trouvant les deux amants dormants collés serrés. Son menton toucha le sol dans un bruit mat. Sasuke ouvrit un œil, le regardant méchamment, détestant être réveillé de cette manière. Naruto mit un instant à émerger et tourna lentement la tête, baillant. Il se rassit sur le bord du lit, poussant un peu Sasuke, étant juste en pantalon, un peu rouge. L'autre passa ses bras autour du blond et tourna sa tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire, et décida finalement qu'il n'avait pas envi de le cacher. Voyant qu'il se laissait embrasser, et même y répondait, Kankuro referma la porte et puis la rouvrit, mais la scène était toujours pareille.

-Je…je suis victime d'un genjutsu ?

-Non. Sasuke se leva, terminant de s'habiller, Naruto faisant de même.

-Vous..vous êtes ensembles ?

-Hn.

Naruto était prêt, et il prit la main du brun entièrement vêtu de noir et se planta devant Kankuro qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il voyait les yeux azurs, toujours identiques, rien n'avait changé mit à part sa relation avec son camarade.

-Je savais pas que t'aimais les mecs.

-Je le savais pas non plus Kankuro.

-On radote, moi j'ai faim.

Sasuke tira Naruto à sa suite, fixant son masque d'une main et regardant Naruto pour qu'il face de même, au cas ou ils croiseraient des personnes dans le couloir alors qu'ils devraient être logiquement inconnus. Ils eurent raison, croisant les chuunins qui allaient mangés dans la salle commune. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de repas du Kazekage, plutôt intimiste mais ayant une magnifique vue sur le désert. Ils entrèrent au même moment que Gaara depuis une porte dérobée, il prit place à table et ils firent de même, Kankuro lui jetant des regards désespérés, et voulu filer dans les cuisines.

-Kankuro, reste ici.

-Mais….

-Reste ici. Elle va faire sa crise sinon. A table, là.

-Oui. Il prit place à sa droite, jetant des petits regards vers le couple, n'aimant pas déplaire à son petit frère.

-…..Gaara semblait détailler les deux amants, et Kankuro suait à grosse goutte, voulant attirer son attention sur autre chose, il décida de poser la première question qui lui traversa l'esprit. Qu'est…

-Dis moi Sasuke ! Temari avait passé la tête par la porte, fixant le bras du brun. Pourquoi tu portes toujours un bandage à ton bras ? ça te gênera pour manger, tu devrais l'enlever.

-…..le brun regarda le bandage un instant et commença à l'enlever, révélant un tatouage.

-C'est le même qu'Orochimaru.

-Hn.

-………le brun rangeait calmement le tissu alors que le silence s'imposait.

-Hem, ok, euh j'amène les plats tout de suite.

Temari amena un petit chariot de deux étages portant des cloches et posa ses œuvres sur la table. Elle découvrit le premier plat, des minis hamburgers trop grillés et bourrés de fromage débordant de toute part. Les garçons en mangèrent et Naruto comprit le message de Gaara sur la cuisine de sa sœur. Elle mit ensuite des steaks avec des légumes, servant des portions astronomiques, d'un minimum de trois viandes par personnes et des légumes à en être dégoûté pour le restant de ses jours. Surtout qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à en déterminer l'origine.

Gaara planta sa fourchette dans la viande et la déchiqueta sans l'aide de couteau, Temari elle souriait toute heureuse, ne semblant pas avoir la moindre idée du goût de ses aliments. Naruto essayait d'attendrir un bout de viande depuis cinq minutes, et Sasuke ne supportait plus les regards du roux. Terminant son verre, il se tourna vers Naruto, attendit qu'il avale, et l'embrassa. Naruto surprit le mouvement de Gaara qui semblait avaler de travers, et cela empira lorsqu'il répondit au baiser de l'Uchiha, décidé de ne mentir à personne.

-Gaara ! Gaara ! Kankuro avait fait tombé sa chaise en se levant, et semblait paniqué aux cotés de son frangin.

-Greuu…keuufff…keuuuf….le Kazekage se frappait la poitrine en rythme.

-Temari ! il a avalé de travers ! la jeune femme s'étant remise de sa surprise se leva et lui fit la manœuvre de heimlich. Au bout de deux essais, il recracha son bout de viande.

-Ça va Gaara ? Gaara ! Naruto poussa un peu Sasuke qui l'avait enserré dans ses bras, se levant de table, ne sachant pas quoi faire et trébucha sur la chaise de Kankuro, s'étalant un peu sur la table.

-Uuufff….uffff.ufff….alors….uufffuuu….s'était ça ?

-Hein ? Gaara ça va ? Naruto était devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, au bord de la crise.

-Oui…uufff….ça va….il jeta un regard vers le brun et revint sur Naruto. Il respira un instant et put enfin parler sans problème. Le changement en toi, s'était donc ça.

-Changement ?

-Hmm, tu avais quelque chose de…changer.

-Hahahahahahahaha.

-Temari ? Naruto ne semblait plus rien comprendre.

-Alors hahahaha alors hahahaha.

-Temari, calme toi.

-Excuse moi hahaha Gaara hahaha. Elle reprit sa respiration et fixa Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-J'avais parié avec Shikamaru que tu aimais Naruto et lui malgré un doute à dit que s'était le contraire. Alors dites moi, qui a gagné ?

-Hmpf. Toi.

-Donc Naruto ne t'aime pas ?

-Mais si Gaara, tu crois pas que je ferais ça juste pour le voir rester !

-…..hm, mouais.

-Mais je ne pensais pas te surprendre à ce point là. Hahaha

-…..

-Donc j'ai perdu ?

-On va dire ex aequo Temari. Et vous avez parié quoi ?

-Secret ! huhuhu, et si on continuait de manger hein ?

Ils continuèrent donc le repas, passant au dessert qui était trop sucré, le blond tentant de savoir ce que pouvait être l'objet du paris. Ils firent un ultime effort, Naruto pensant que malgré son affection pour le roux, il tenterait dorénavant d'éviter tout repas préparé par sa sœur et surtout, qu'il préviendrait Shikamaru de vivre ses derniers temps de bonheur culinaire, se promettant de l'inviter un peu plus souvent quand elle se trouvera à ses cotés. Avant de remettre leurs masques pour retourner dans la chambre, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, Temari gloussa, Kankuro tourna sa face pivoine face à la lune et Gaara regarda en silence, pas le moins du monde gêné maintenant qu'il savait.

_**Lemon**_

Dans la chambre, Sasuke l'embrassa, lui enlevant son haut, glissant une main vers la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon. Naruto se tortilla un peu en sentant ses vêtements le quitter.

-Qu'est ce tu fais ?

-D'après toi ?

-Pas ici, on est en mission.

-Et alors ? Sasuke l'embrassait dans le cou.

-Mais tu te rends pas compte toi !

-De quoi ? il s'était enfin redressé, le regardant dans les yeux où brûlait une petite colère, saupoudrée de vexation bien sentie.

-Mais après j'ai du mal à marcher normalement moi !

-……huhuhu, vraiment ? il se pencha laissant sa langue se promener non loin de son oreille.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Kukuku. Mais le rire ne dura pas. Dobe ?

Sasuke était couché à présent sur le lit, Naruto à cheval sur lui. Ce dernier le regardait l'air furieux, lui releva son tee-shirt et lui attacha les bras ensemble avec, puis les lia à la tête de lit. le blond entendit encore son amant pouffer, comme s'il s'en moquait et sentit même sa langue titiller son téton pendant qu'il l'attachait.

-Tu veux pas me croire ? et ben tu vas comprendre.

-Hu ? U…Usu…NARUTO ! qu'est ce tu fous !

-D'après toi ? le blond lui faisait le même sourire que lui plus tôt, il savait quand s'occupant de cette partie, le brun ne pourrait retenir quelques rougeurs et gémissements.

Et il continua de descendre de plus en plus bas, s'attardant sur le nombril de son compagnon, ses doigts caressant le membre de ce dernier au travers de ses vêtements. Il continuait ne le lâchant pas des yeux, ayant écarté son pantalon en sentant se durcir la hampe du brun. Naruto posa ses lèvres sur son boxer, lui donnant plusieurs petits baisers et le brun ne put retenir un gémissement. Naruto sentit que son propre pantalon devenait lui aussi un peu trop étroit et l'enleva, mirant l'expression du brun. Il adorait voir cette face qu'il espérait être le seul à avoir pu contempler.

Naruto descendit le sous vêtement de son amant, petit à petit, et se dépêcha un peu en l'entendant pousser un gémissement d'insatisfaction. Naruto leva les yeux vers son compagnon, sans le quitter, il glissa son sexe dans sa bouche et commença à le suçoter, sentant sa face chauffée. Sasuke essayait de reprendre son expression de neutralité, mais lorsqu'il le vit se mordre la lèvre, il pouffa en silence et continua de répéter encore et encore le même mouvement, désireux de le rendre fou.

Quand Sasuke laissa ses râles sortir un peu plus fort et qu'il commença à se dandiner pour se libérer, Naruto humidifia ses doigts et après un instant d'hésitation, présenta l'un d'eux à l'intimité de son amant. Sasuke sursauta et se crispa, Naruto le sentit, trouva cela complètement étrange et reprit sa verge en bouche.

L'Uchiha essayait de le regarder, levant un peu la tête, cherchant à lui dire de stopper, qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Mais le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait au blond lui revint, un gargouillis au fond de sa gorge se fit entendre, étouffant un juron, et puis il laissa son crâne retomber alors que l'autre insérait un autre de ses membres en lui. Naruto n'osait pas trop les bouger, se concentrant sur ce que faisait sa bouche. Son amant le sentit, malgré ses trois doigts en lui, il ne faisait pratiquement rien.

-Naru…to hnnn.

-Oui ? il se redressa un peu, le regardant avec appréhension et Sasuke comprit qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal.

-Si tu..hnnn….veux aller jusqu'au….bout, …..prépare moi mieux que ça ! baka !

-…..hahaha ok.

Le rire nerveux ne dura qu'un instant, et le blond reprit se qu'il faisait. Bougeant plus ses doigts, sentant son compagnon se détendre, il insista encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir en entendant son compagnon. Il se pencha sur Sasuke, l'embrassa, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, gardant les yeux ouverts tout comme le brun qui voyait qu'il attendait son consentement. Malgré son envie de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, le blond l'aimait assez pour lui laisser le choix et ne pas le forcer. Cela le convainquit et surtout il se dit qu'il avait sûrement vécu pire.

Naruto lui attrapa les hanches et les positionna contre lui, commençant à le pénétrer, se penchant de plus en plus en avant. Lorsqu'il fut totalement à l'intérieur, tout deux cherchèrent leurs respirations, soufflant comme s'il avait fait un cent mètres sous un soleil de plomb. Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux et commença un long mouvement de va et vient. Et Sasuke se surprit à aimer cela, demandant même à aller plus vite, se déhanchant en voulant lui-même accélérer la cadence. Naruto se pencha, se collant à lui encore plus loin, heurtant sa prostate et lui faisant pousser un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Il le détacha, et Sasuke se redressa d'un bond, le faisant tomber assis et le chevauchant. L'Uchiha lui agrippa le dos, le griffant en même temps qu'il se déhanchait. Naruto se mit lui aussi à émettre des plaintes, alors que la cadence devenait de plus en plus rapide. Il sentit contre son torse et son menton un liquide chaud se répandre, et lui-même ne fut pas lent à faire de même.

Naruto tomba sur le dos, complètement essoufflé, et le brun, toujours sur lui se mit à lécher sa semence. Ce fut son amant qui glissa sa main dans ses mèches noires, ramenant sa bouche vers la sienne pour la sceller. Et puis Sasuke se coucha sur lui, écoutant sa respiration, ses battements de cœur, alors que l'autre lui caressait le dos. Il s'endormit le premier, et l'Uchiha décida de ne pas changer de position, un peu incommodé par le battement, mais trouvant cela magnifique et rassurant.

_**Fin du lemon.**_

-Naruto.

-Ne ? le blond ouvrit les yeux, mettant deux secondes à se situer. Il sentit Sasuke toujours dans ses bras avec, sur eux, un draps de soie.

-Hm. Naruto tourna les yeux et hurla.

-GAARA !

-Hnnn Dobe….pourquoi tu hurles ? Sasuke se redressa, enlevant une partie du drap que le blond remit très vite en place, rouge comme une tomate.

-Gaa…Gaa…

-Hu ? le brun tourna la tête, se frottant un œil, l'air mal embouché. Tu fous quoi là toi ?

-Je suis encore chez moi. J'étais venu vous chercher pour le petit déjeuner, on vous attend depuis une demi heure.

-T'aurais du te faire annoncer.

-D'habitude je ne le fais pas avec Naruto. On nous sert bientôt, dépêchez vous….pourquoi tu es tout rouge Naruto ? tu serais malade ?

-Tu connais pas la honte baka ? blasé, Sasuke le regardait méchamment.

-Sasuke ! parle pas comme ça au Kazekage !

-Ça, Kazekage ? peuh.

-On arrive vite Gaara.

-…….le jeune homme aux cheveux de sang rebroussa chemin, mais au dernier moment prit place sur le rebord d'un meuble, semblant décidé à les attendre.

-Gaa…mais Naruto vit le regard du brun, remplit d'orgueil. Il comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

-Sasu…GAARA FERME LES YEUX !!! TOURNE TOI !!! TOURNE TOURNE !!! MAIS TOURNE !!! SASUKE BAKA !!!

Naruto attrapa un coussin et le balança sur la tête du roux, continuant de hurler à Sasuke de se dépêcher de mettre son foutu boxer qu'il était parti chercher en se levant du lit nu comme un vers. Les deux autres riaient, s'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le rire de Gaara, mais cela ne le calma pas pour autant, et puis son ami sortit. Ils le retrouvèrent devant la porte, un sourire aux lèvres qui le rendait inquiétant. Ensemble ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle ou le blond veilla au silence de son camarade sur quoi que ce soit de croustillant qu'il aurait voulu révéler.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, Sasuke comprenait ce que Naruto voulait dire par ressentir une petite gêne en marchant après avoir passé une telle nuit. Cependant, par rapport à ce qu'il avait ressentit, il n'était pas contre recommencer, mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre au blond qui lui demandait ce qu'il pensait de cette nuit en se promenant avec lui dans le village. A midi, ils ne rentrèrent pas manger, préférant le faire dans la ville pour éviter de mourir avec sa cuisine trop cuite ou pas assez.

En milieu d'après midi, leurs compagnons furent près, et ils partirent en direction de Konoha. L'un des chuunin était chargé de porter le paquet de Gaara pour Tsunade, bien emballé dans un sac. Ils laissèrent le cheval, en prenant un autre de Suna, et reprirent leur route, ne s'arrêtant qu'une unique fois pour le repos de la jument, alternant les repos dans la charrette, l'un d'eux étant toujours debout pour mener son petit monde. Un temps record fut établit pour relier les deux villages alliés.

Après un rapport et une explosion de joie de Tsunade pour son cadeau, ils sortirent, s'étant changé dans un vestiaire mis à disposition, même s'ils l'utilisaient rarement. Ils croisèrent Shikamaru alors qu'ils prenaient la route de l'Ichiraku. Naruto tira Sasuke à lui et prit à part l'autre jeune homme, parlant de Temari et du paris, laissant dans le creux de sa main un petit paquet, puis continua sa route jusqu'à chez eux.

Le rire du Nara s'éleva, et il enfila ce qui sembla être un collier. Choji le félicitait apparemment, mais Ino ne lâchait pas des yeux le couple. Elle avait des cernes et son teint semblait terne. Sakura sortie du bâtiment et s'élança vers eux, leur faisant signe, ravalant sa peur et sa salive, agissant aussi normalement qu'elle le pouvait. Naruto vit ses efforts et essaya de ne pas trop être près de Sasuke. Tout trois continuèrent leur route vers chez le restaurateur, et l'autre groupe les suivit bientôt.

Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards écœurés et mauvais à ceux qui lui faisaient face. Elle s'éclipsa assez vite, et les garçons de son groupe la regardèrent partir, tout comme Sakura qui semblait désolé pour elle et baissa la tête vers son plat.

-Elle est invivable depuis qu'elle sait que vous êtes ensemble. Une vraie galère, elle se prend la tête pour rien.

-…….

-Ça lui passera…quand elle comprendra.

-Galère, j'espère que ce sera rapide. J'en ai marre de ses crises.

Et Shikamaru se remit à manger, voyant en coin son plus grand ami faire signe au restaurateur pour commander de nouveau. L'équipe sept les quitta alors que Shikamaru tentait vainement de tirer son camarade en arrière pour le stopper, mais il relevait déjà la main, quémandant son nouveau service. Naruto ria et prit la main de Sasuke, Sakura les quitta à un embranchement, reprenant la route de sa salle d'expériences et de recherches. Ils marchèrent un peu et rencontrèrent Iruka avec un petit groupe d'enfant. Il vit les mains liées, il les regarda un moment.

-Vous essayez de les hypnotiser ?

-Hein ?

-Nos mains ?

-…..Iruka regarda longuement son protégé, l'air anxieux.

-On est ensemble Iruka sensei.

-….ensemble ?

-Ensemble.

-Ensemble…d'accord….ensemble. il hochait de la tête ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Oui comme ça. Sasuke scella leur lèvre rapidement et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Ça vous gêne ?

-….Sasuke ET Naruto ?

-Oui Iru…

-Waaaaaah ils se sont embrasséééééssss !!!!

-Mais ce sont des garçons !!!!!

-Berk, ils sont dégeu !!!

-Moi j'ai vu ça dans les livres de ma sœur.

-Ah bon ? c'est un vrai bisou alors ? Tous les enfants s'étaient réunis devant eux et les regardaient, parfois droit dans les yeux.

-Ouais.

-Waah il dit que c'est vrai !

-Hahahaha, ils riaient tous l'air excité de voir ça, continuant de parler dans des messes basses.

-Hem, bon j'ai du boulot là. Iruka les regarda en coin. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites ?

-Oui sensei. Naruto lui souriait comme toujours il l'avait fait et cela rassura son tuteur qui se posait des questions sur son éducation.

Ils reprirent leur route, croisant le groupe de Konohamaru qui courait après un chat, jurant dans tous les sens. L'ado s'arrêta, fixa la main puis les deux comparses, les pointant simultanément du doigt en les interrogeant du regard. Naruto acquiesça, et Konohamaru parut dégoûté un instant, mais en voyant la face de Naruto, il se reprit et éclata de rire, réamorçant sa course. Sasuke sentit la main de Naruto se serrer contre la sienne tout le long de l'échange, jusqu'à ce rire qui la fit se détendre.

Avant de rentrer, ils se baladèrent un peu, essuyant plusieurs regards qui leur firent prendre le chemin du retour, et ce fut Saï qui les intercepta cette fois pas très loin de chez le blond. Il était posté au dessus d'une pile de caisse en bois et les regarda venir, la face figée. Se mettant à leur niveau, il ne lâcha pas lui aussi leurs mains du regard. Il semblait ennuyé et Naruto semblait savoir pourquoi.

-Tu m'avais toujours dit non.

-Saï je……

-Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

-Je….je t'aime beaucoup mais c'est pas pareil.

-Hm. J'étais juste venu vérifier.

-Il ouvrit les yeux, fixant Sasuke durement, Naruto sentait l'agression silencieuse qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais l'Uchiha ne laissait pas un centimètre de terrain face à l'autre. Sai se mit à le détailler des pieds à la tête, puis passa à Naruto qui maintint son regard lui aussi.

-Tu as intérêt de prendre soin de lui Sasuke.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke reprit sa route tirant le blond derrière lui qui garda les yeux braqués sur ceux de Saï un moment. Et puis ils rentrèrent, Naruto s'installant devant la tv, le brun dans son dos, attrapant un livre qu'il avait commencé il y a un moment et qu'il voulait terminer. Ils ne bougèrent pratiquement pas jusqu'à l'heure du repas ou le blond voulut retourner à l'Ichiraku.

-Vas y, j'arrive Usuratonkachi.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je dois aller à la boutique là bas, j'ai besoin de prendre un truc, ensuite j'irais à la pharmacie et j'arrive

-Ok, tu veux quoi ?

-Pfff, comme toi.

D'un geste vague il s'éloigna et le blond continua. Le restaurateur vint tout de suite prendre sa commande, parlant de tout et de rien en attendant que son amant arrive. Sasuke ne tarda pas, et Naruto, dans l'attente de son bol, lui fit signe qu'il revenait tout de suite. Sasuke vit son hésitation à l'embrasser, le blond n'aimait pas trop montrer son affection en public, surtout aux vues des réactions de certains de ses amis.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant et se pencha vers lui, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naruto sembla un peu gêné mais lui offrit un petit sourire, passant l'une de ses mains sur l'une des sienne et partit de l'échoppe. Une personne prit place à ses cotés, s'étant jusque là tenue dans un coin, faisant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

-Salut.

-…..

-…..

-Vous me voulez quoi ?

-Huhuhu, dis moi Sasuke, à l'époque, tu m'avais compris hein.

-……

-Tu es parti pourtant, ton envie de pouvoir était forte à ce point là ?

-….

-J'aimerais savoir, as-tu hésité ?

-….oui….bien sur que oui. Kakashi regarda son ancien élève, et sa façon de le dire le rassura.

-….hey Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Je suis heureux que tu n'ais pas tué Naruto, à un moment j'ai douté de ça. Je t'aurais cru capable de le faire.

-J'allais le faire ce jour là….et je n'ai pas pus.

-Et aujourd'hui le pourrais tu encore ?

-……le regard de l'Uchiha était neutre, mais l'argenté connaissait la réponse, jamais cet être ne serait avec quelqu'un de cette manière, surtout un homme, s'il ne l'aimait pas.

-Hm, en tout cas, bienvenue à la maison.

-Kukuku, vous me payez mon bol de retour ?

-Bye bye. Et l'argenté s'effaça l'air tout joyeux, avec un petit signe de main, déposant juste de quoi payer sa propre consommation.

-Hmpf, toujours pareil. Bon il est parti ou se baka d'Usuratonkachi.

-J'suis là Sasuke.

-Hn ? ton bol refroidit.

-Hm.

Le blond prit place près de lui et le regardait en coin. Sasuke posa ses baguettes un instant et le lui rendit. Naruto se pencha alors et l'embrassa, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et puis quand il stoppa, plongea ses yeux dans les siens un long moment. Sasuke le regarda, ne comprenant pas trop ce changement. Et puis le blond tourna la tête, fit une bouchée, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

-Je suis heureux que l'on soit ensemble Sasuke.

-…..

-En fait le meurtre de ta famille était bien utile, sinon on se serait jamais plu de cette manière hein ?

-….Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Que je remercie ton frère d'avoir fait ce qu'il a fait.

-……..les deux yeux onyx auraient pu le tuer sur place, et plus il fronçait les sourcils, et plus ils devenaient rubis.

-Tu..tu..n'es pas de mon….

Mais Sasuke se leva et sortit. Naruto eut un sourire, attrapa son bol et le but, mais il se mit à trembler et à marmonner tout seul. Le vieil homme le regardait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Le blond se mit même à pouffer, mais un bras passa par-dessus son épaule, laissant près de son bol de l'argent, puis attrapa son haut dans son dos et le traîna à sa suite sans douceur.

-Hé ? hé ! Sasuke ! Lâche moi.

-La ferme baka !

-Mais lâche moi tu me fais mal ! abruti !

Ils marchèrent au trot jusqu'à une ruelle ou le brun le jeta à même le sol, sa main agrippant le manche de son katana, mais il ne le sortit pas, se penchant finalement pour redresser son compagnon contre la palissade, l'air menaçant.

-Qui es tu ?

-Quoi ? d'après toi imbécile ? je suis Naruto !

-Naruto n'aurait jamais dit ça.

-………le blond lui souriait comme si de rien n'était et puis d'un coup, il grimaça.

-Tu devrais sortir, il n'est pas seul. Sasuke avait resserré les bras sur son torse, penchant la tête de coté pour le regarder d'un air un peu moqueur.

-Hein ? Aarggg chhhh merde, c'est quoi c'truc ?

-…….

-Tais toi ! Naruto s'arracha de sa poigne, geignant et tournant en rond, ses mains sur ses tempes.

-……. Sasuke le regarda faire et en l'entendant hurler de nouveau, eut un sourire..

-La ferme !!! gnnnn…

-...tu devrais sortir de là avant qu'il ne te mange.

-Quoi ? un œil bleu le fixa, emplis de douleur. Sasuke kun….le blond tendit la main vers le brun pour qu'il l'aide.

-Kukuku. Cette manière de prononcer mon prénom…Ino ? kukuku, mauvaise idée, sort de là.

La jeune femme entendit un rire derrière elle, mais personne mis à part Sakura n'avait réussi à contrer cette technique. Elle se retourna prête à voir Naruto ou quelque chose de ce genre là, mais fut cueillit par une brume orangée dont se détacha un regard meurtrier et des crocs immenses. Elle se mit à trembler, et préféra rompre son jutsu alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Naruto tomba à genoux, reprenant son souffle. Sasuke se pencha à lui

-Ca va Usuratonkachi ?

-Cette…cette….INO !!! Sasuke se sentit pousser en arrière et son coéquipier détalait comme un dérater, grognant presque sous l'effet de colère qu'il ressentait. Il le suivit et le retrouva un peu plus loin.

-Lâche moi Naruto ! Laisse….

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit !!!! non mais ça va pas !!!

-Mais tu nous l'as prit !!!

-Mais je m'en fous !!! en plus Kyubi aurait pu sortir ! Ne refais jamais ça ! sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? pédé ! et la jeune fille se prit une baffe qui claqua fort dans la rue peu animée ou ils étaient, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez l'Uzumaki.

-Ça tu l'as mérité Ino. Sasuke se planta près du blond, un bras appuyé sur son épaule, la regardant.

-Quoi ! si t'avais été avec une femme, je ne l'aurais pas fait !

-Hn. Mais aucune de vous ne le vaut. Fais passer le message, je ne choisirais personne d'autre.

-……mais pourquoi lui.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-…..

Elle fondit en larme. Naruto ne se voyait pas la consoler, Sasuke ne bougeait pas. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, et puis la blonde partie. Naruto la regardait partir, il semblait prêt à la suivre. Cela était palpable, Sasuke finit par le prendre par la main et se mit sur sa route.

-On va où ?

-On l'a suit.

-Hein ?

-J'ai vu que tu t'inquiètes.

-…..merci Sasuke.

-Hn.

Mais Ino rentra chez elle à moitié en courant. Naruto regarda son compagnon et puis avant de rentrer, il bifurqua chez la rosée qu'il prévint de l'histoire. Cette dernière les quitta alors sur la route du retour pour aller trouver sa meilleure amie, enfermée dans sa chambre. Le couple rentra en silence, regardant le vent jouer avec les ombres et les lumières. Naruto se serra contre lui et le brun passa un bras autour de ses épaules, sachant qu'il avait autant souffert que si de même parole lui avait été dit directement.

Le blond alla dans sa chambre, jetant ses affaires sur le lit, ressortant. Il bougeait dans tous les sens et l'autre savait qu'il n'était pas bien. Il le suivait dans les pièces et le blond trouvait un truc à remettre en place, une poussière à enlever. Sasuke le regardait faire. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait sûrement pensé à cela que sous le coup de la tristesse ou du désespoir, certainement pas parce qu'elle le pensait réellement.

-Naruto…

-Tu sais quoi Sasuke ? il lui avait coupé la parole, l'air de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-…..

-C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Hahaha, mon corps à manger mais pas moi, c'est trop bizarre, hahaha.

-Baka.

-Hahaha. Au fait Sasuke….

-Hn.

-Je sais pas ce que je t'ai dit, mais je suis désolé. Sasuke le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa.

-T'as rien à me dire baka, c'est elle qui a parlé.

-Elle a dit quoi ?

-Rien d'important.

_**Lemon.**_

Il réitéra le baiser, l'autre le prolongea, le déshabillant d'une main. Naruto le laissa faire, profitant des caresses qu'il recevait sur son corps et qui le parcouraient en tout sens. Après de longs baisers, il voulut le préparer, mais s'arrêta avant, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ne bougeant plus.

-Sasuke ?

-Je reviens. Panique pas Dobe. Il avait un petit rictus devant l'air insatisfait de son amant.

-Mais tu vas où ?

-J'ai compris.

-Hein ? Le brun disparut dans la chambre, le laissant dans le salon. Mais moi je comprends rien.

Et l'Uchiha revint avec une main derrière le dos, et reprit sa place près du blond l'embrassant de nouveau, l'occupant, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il faisait. Naruto sursauta et s'en faire exprès mordit la lèvre de Sasuke lorsque ce dernier lui inséra un doigt enduit de gel froid.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Du gel spécial.

-Spécial ?

-Ouais.….. j'ai été l'acheté en pharmacie. Kukuku, pourquoi ces rougeurs Usuratonkachi ?

-BAKA !

-Kukuku

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à se plaindre, les caresses reprirent tout comme les baisers. Et lorsqu'il s'introduisit en lui, le blond trouva cela encore mieux que la précédente, le liquide rendait cela plus doux. Quand ils s'écroulèrent satisfait l'un sur l'autre, ils continuèrent de se câliner, s'imprégnant de la présence de l'autre.

_**Fin lemon.**_

Sasuke se redressa après un instant, Naruto le regarda en coin se pencher vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet. L'autre se retourna vers lui l'air gêné et lui tendit un petit paquet enrubanné d'un petit nœud orange.

-Tiens.

-C'est quoi ?

-Si je te le dis, ce n'est plus une surprise.

-….

-Tu le prends ou je le jette ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il est minuit.

-Oui.

-On est le 10.

-Hm oui je pense.

-Baka ! c'est ton anniversaire !

-Hein ? ah oui !

-Mais chiale pas crétin !

-Mais…uuhuu… personne…uuuhh m'a jamais rien donnéééé uuuuhuu.

-Pfff, viens là.

Sasuke le prit un instant contre lui, le calmant. S'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais rien offert au blond depuis qu'il le connaissait et que peu de personne devait le faire. Il entendit le papier crépiter alors que le blond ouvrait le paquet.

-Hahaha

-…..

-C'est pour signifier que je t'appartiens ? hahaha.

-Tchhh, donne moi ça que je le balance.

-Mais nooon hahaha, ça me fait plaisir Sasuke.

-Peuh.

-Regarde, ça me va ? il lui montra la chevalière en or blanc ornant son doigt, portant le symbole du clan de son brun.

-….merci Usuratonkachi.

-Nah merci à toi Sasuke.

L'Uchiha embrassa le dos de main de son amant, remontant le long de son bras, s'attardant dans sa nuque. Naruto le coucha et se pencha sur lui, mettant sa main sous son lit, semblant chercher quelque chose et remonta avec un petit sachet.

-J'avais pris ça pour ton anif'.

-….le brun ouvrit le sachet. Hein ?

-Hahaha, et ouais j'ai eu la même idée que toi ou presque.

-Tu me le mets ?

-Ouais, passe. Le blond accrocha un collier dont le pendentif était le symbole de la famille Uchiha.

-Merci Dobe.

-Hm, attend. Naruto se pencha sur sa commode, attrapant un petit pot et en sortit une chevalière ornée d'un tourbillon. Tiens, mets là, c'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de ma famille.

-Je ne peux pas c'est…

-C'est trop grand pour moi et tes doigts pourront sûrement mieux convenir que les miens.

-Mais…Naruto ne l'écouta pas, attrapant sa main et la lui enfilant.

-…..tu vois, c'est pas si mal non ?

-Kukuku. Alors je vais devoir te remercier Dobe.

Et l'Uchiha continuant de rire le poussa en arrière, l'embrassant goulûment, joignant sa main à la sienne faisant cliqueter les deux bagues. Demain il ne cacherait à personne les bijoux qu'il portait, et il ferait en sorte que le blond face de même, profitant pour le moment de l'instant présent. Car tout peux toujours changer rapidement, il l'avait appris des années auparavant en rentrant chez lui un soir dans sa famille et le lendemain face au silence. Eux mieux que quiconque savait que demain n'était pas toujours sur de se lever et qu'il valait mieux s'imprégner de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Naruto pensait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le perdre, ce qu'il donnait et ce qu'il recevait, jamais il n'aurait pus l'imaginer, Hinata avait raison, même s'il ne devait plus qu'être eux deux, peu importait. Ses pensées rejoignaient en quelque sorte celles du brun, et il s'agrippa à sa nuque, émettant un gémissement à son oreille, et Sasuke ne put lui répondre quand lui avouant son amour encore et encore, au rythme qu'il venait d'imposer alors que son amant avait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui, l'aidant dans ses mouvements. Ils s'endormirent ensuite, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de la chaleur et pensant un peu moins au lendemain et aux regards auxquels ils devront faire face.


End file.
